Picture Perfect
by Raven100104
Summary: After her family broke apart, Miley gave up Hannah Montana and pursued her dream as a photographer to capture the happiness of others, even if she had none...thas is, until that certain group of musicians entered her studio and changed everything...MOE!
1. Shadow

There was a man with a huge grin on his face and a woman with her arms latched tightly around his waist, seemingly like a happily married couple. In between them, stood a blond boy and a brunette girl, half glaring at each other with pouts on their lips. As the wind blew, the entire family seemed to flutter, and a wet droplet slid down the side.

Miley set down the picture beside her as she hurled a stone into the river, seemingly lost in thought as her icy blue orbs became glassy. Time can really change everything, can't it? Picking up the photo once more, she covered the face of her mother—she's gone. Then, she gazed to the two male who stood next to her and she couldn't help but let another tear fall. Of course, after her mother's final farewell, she lost inspiration as Hannah Montana, and Jackson had gone into a college in Nashville to get away from it all. And Robby Ray? Who knows? He's been depressed ever since, and Hannah's previous work was what got them through the days.

Suddenly, the wind picked up again, and without warning, snatched away her last memories and gave it to the running rivers.

"Ah-!" Miley gasped, chasing after it. But by then, it was already gone with the wind. But if she can't preserve her own memories, maybe…

* * *

"Ok, now say CHEESE!" Miley laughed as she snapped a photo of the family before her showing their pearly whites. Yup, although she had said goodbye to Hollywood, she wasn't about to say goodbye to her friends yet—or Hannah's friends. "Oliver! Quit fooling around!"

Her donut friend, Oliver, burst out in laughter as she tried to get a perfect shot.

"You know Miles, for a renowned celebrity photographer, you're not very patient!" He laughed as Miley sent yet another glare. "You know, if you keep doing that, you might lose your job"

"And you know, for a kid who got famous on Celebrity Idol, you're STILL a donut!" The brunette retorted. "Now hurry up! I have other clients to!"

"Aw Miles, don't be bitter, you should be glad that you were able to become a real photographer, isn't that what you've always wanted before…Anna-Hey Ontana-May?" Miley sighed. Oliver was a handful, but he was still her best friend, and he still knew her so well. After a moment of silence, Oliver decided to be…well Oliver. "So is this the part where I take off my shirt?"

Miley cringed, almost hurling her camera at him.

"DO YOU WANT LILLY TO KILL YOU!?" She screamed, blushing in embarrassment. "Dude! You're not even on that level yet!"

"I'm kidding gosh!" Oliver defended with a red face.

"I will NEVER, I mean NEVER, take your picture when you're naked! Gross!" Just as Miley was about to make another statement, a knock in the door interrupted her and the Oken family.

"Miles, Demi Torres is here for her shoot!" Lilly called over the door.

"Alright, tell her I'll be with her in a minute, I have to finish Oliver first!" Miley yelled back, sighing. "Man I have an awesome secretary, unlike someone here!"

"Hey! Don't be mean!" Oliver scoffed, in pretended offense and proceeded to finish the photo-shoot.

* * *

"Eh? Recommend your friends to me?" Miley grinned in surprise. Sure, she is honored that Demi, a big time superstar, is doing a shoot with her, but recommending her friends? That's off da hook! "A-Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Demi smiled excitedly. "I love doing this with you! It feels so natural unlike some other shoots I've been to, and since my friends are looking, I've just found the right person for the job!!!"

"AHH! That's awesome! Thanks so much Ms. Torres!" Miley gushed, jumping up and down. Hey, being promoted like this can really boost your job!

"Ah, call me Demi! Here's my card, we should go shopping and you can pick out my clothes for the next shoot!" Demi laughed as she handed Miley her information which Miley happily accepted. "Oh by the way, I just called up the boys and they'll be here next Friday at around 9am, is that okay?"

"O-Of course! I'm looking forward to this!" The former star grinned, handing Demi her pictures for approval.

"Oh my! These are SO cute! Gah! I love you Miley!!!" She squeaked as she grabbed Miley and spun her around.

* * *

"So, how'd you get into photography?" Demi asked curiously as she sipped on her coffee. After that photo-shoot, the girls called each other up and met at the café, where they instantly clicked.

"I-I've really wanted to capture something beautiful when I was little and I ended up doing this!" _'After Hannah Montana,'_ Miley added mentally.

"Ehhh? That's so cool! I just loved music, that's why." Demi smiled.

"Yeah, I can tell, I love your songs! Especially Shadow!" Demi's eyes widened at the remark in surprise.

"Shadow?"

"O-Oh it's just…it's personal." Miley murmured, her eyes casting down as she refrained her tears from falling. Sure, she wished that her mom would be her shadow, following her, but then the clouds would fade away her shade. However, when she felt a strange tingle of warmth on her hand, her blue orbs shot up to meet a pair of kind, brown ones.

"One day you'll find someone like that, I promise. Someone who'll always be with you like your shadow, and you'll run to a place where the sun always shines."

Miley gasped at those words before nodding with a smile as Demi wiped away her tears gently.

* * *

-Friday-noon-

"Bye Britney! See you in a few months!" Miley called, waving with a grin. As soon as Ms. Spears disappeared, a sigh escaped her lips as her smile turned into a frown. These guys that Demi introduced, where the hell are they? They're like…she glanced at her watch…three hours late! Just then, a knock interrupted again. "Are they here now Lilly?"

"U-Um…" Said a guy's voice as Miley narrowed her brows in confusion. No one but Lilly should be able to get in here without permission.

"Who is it?" She asked, walking over to the door and opening it. Before her stood three dark haired boys shuffling their feet sheepishly with their hands in their pockets. The first things she noticed were the pink tints on their cheeks, as if embarrassed. "You guys are…?"

"Um…" began the one in the middle, whose hair, as Miley noticed, seemed to be darker than the other two boys. She chuckled to herself as she looked at the three lost puppies, hey, at least that middle one had some courage. "You see, we've been walking around for a couple of hours…and we couldn't find the place we were looking for, BUT I'M SURE IT'S HERE SOMEWHERE, and we just couldn't find it!" The middle one pouted.

Miley raised a brow, a mixed emotion present in her features. She didn't know if she should laugh or be mad that they disrupted her work.

"First, how did ya'll get in? There's security outside!"

"W-Well you see," said the other one with stylish boots. "The guards were at lunch and this guy here," he nudged the first guy in the ribs, "thought we should just come in."

"BUT I WAS SURE IT WAS HERE!" The first boy defended as Miley rubbed her forehead softly.

"Look guys, this really isn't the place to be if you're looking for a friend. I still have clients too, and speaking of which, they're way too late."

"Can you just help us out?" Asked the middle guy again. Frustrated, Miley pointed to the door.

"Sure, is where you came in? Well that's where you go out!"

"Aw come on M-M-" the middle one cried, squinting to look at Miley's name tag. "Milly!"

"It's Miley you idiot!" The quiet one finally spoke for the first time.

"Milly Miley whatever! We're looking for that famous photographer's office! It's here somewhere so just show us the place!"

Dot dot dot…

"EH?! YOU'RE MILEY STEWART!? THE PHOTOGRAPHER!?"

"Yes doofus, and you're Demi's late friends." Miley retorted, smoke steaming from her head.

"Now now Miles, I'm sure this isn't the easiest place to find, right guys?" Lilly laughed nervously, turning to the boys. They quickly nodded before Miley sighed. She was supposed to have a shopping spree today and now she's stuck with these idiots who came late…were they really Demi very on time Torres's friends???

"Alright JONAS, let's get started."


	2. The One Who Gets You Through the Storm

"You know, you can be nicer." Joe pointed out as Miley glared his direction.

"Excuse me for being three hours late! Oh wait, THAT WASN'T ME!" She snarled as she took another picture of the three brothers.

"C'mon Joe, leave the woman alone, after all, we did show up late." Kevin reminded, wondering how his brother dared to talk to their photographer with just childish attitudes. But then again...

Miley sighed. So far, nothing was going right. Nick was being too stiff, Kevin was being too loose, and Joe...well he's getting on the last nerves.

"Alright, take a five, and we'll start with the solo pics with Kevin." She announced as the boys went their own way.

* * *

"Here Miley." Nick smiled as he handed her a coffee. Sighing, Miley took it gratefully. "I'm sorry, we honestly didn't mean to cause you trouble."

"I know, I know, ya'll got lost. But your brother really needs to stop what he's doing before I snap his head open." She growled at the thought.

"Haha, the only thing you can snap is a bad picture." Joe teased from the opposite side of the room... And, that was the end of it.

* * *

"Hey Lilly!" The blond, who sat at her desk with piles of documents, looked up to see a dark haired boy.

"Ah! Joe from yesterday right? How may I help you?" She smiled as he scratched his head nervously.

"W-Well I kinda left something her by accident in that photo shoot room, can I go get it right now?" Joe asked, turning to the room.

"Oh, but Miley took a day off and took the keys with her so I..." She shrugged, picking up the phone. "I can call up a locksmith if you want?"

"Huh? Wouldn't it be better if you just get it from Miley?" He questioned, resting his butt on the paper filled desk, making himself comfortable. Lilly sighed softly, mentioning for him to come closer. Thinking he had said something, Joe quickly added, "not that I need it immediately, I can come get it when its convenient." Lilly's face suddenly turned hard and...pained?

"No, listen Joe. Today is-"

* * *

"I miss you..." Miley murmured softly as a tear grazed her cheek and fell onto the tender grass. Gently, her fingers brushed against the smooth rock before her, tracing out each letter carefully. "Momma..."

Putting down her bouquet of sunflowers, her mother's favorite, she turned to the running river, giving the peaceful green a rush that didn't belong. Its wooshing and her tears joined as one to play a sad harmony and before long, Miley collapsed on the grave, sobbing to her hearts content.

Someone. Was that too much to ask? Just someone to hold, someone to love, someone to be there. A while ago, she had it all. And now...Oliver and Lilly both have work, Jackson ran away to college, dad was broken....and she had no one. Just when hope was beginning to fade away, a sudden rush of warmth around her body made her recoil back to life.

"Shhh, it's okay..." whispered a soft voice as its owner lifted her to a more comfortable position. At the moment, she didn't care who it was, she just needed that comfort this mysterious person was giving her. She wanted to feel...safe again, in that person's arms.

"I miss her! I m-miss her so much..." Miley cried, her fingers digging into the flesh of the person as he winced softly, smoothing her hair out.

"I know honey, I know, shhh..." Said the person as he begin humming to a soft tune. Miley smiled against him, finally feeling at ease before unconsciousness welcomed her to her dream land.

* * *

"Ugh...Where am I?" Miley groaned as she sat up in the unfamiliar setting. She was on a bed...but where? Narrowing her eyes in the darkness, she could see that the room was covered with the posters of famous bands and hug with somewhat homey decors. Also, that sweet aroma of sugar was something hard to dismiss as it filled the entirety of the room...it was DEFINITELY not her room. Suddenly, something twisted in her stomach as urgency rushed to her head. Where was she!?

Quickly springing from the bed, she aimed for the door. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground.

"Owww~" someone moaned fron the ground as Miley's eyes shot to the source.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"W-What the hell is going on here!?" The brunette snarled as she charged for the door, only to be pushed back by a pair of strong arms. "JOE YOU BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW!"

"Okay okay! God would you be quiet?! It's 1 in the morning!" The mystery figure, or Joe winced, mentioning for her to sit as he leaned against the door to prevent her from leaving. Huffing uneasily, she sat and listened to his story.

"Tell me you didn't molest me in my sleep!" Miley cried as he told her everything that has happened.

"O-OF COURSE I DIDN'T!" He defended, blushing madly as he chucked a pillow at her. "What the hell Miley!?"

"Good now let me go!" Miley groaned, still trying, in useless attempts, to leave. "God I don't even know you, why are you kidnapping me in your room!?"

"It's 1 in the morning and there's a storm outside, AND you have no car to get home!!!" Joe cried, still trying to make his point. Sure enough, when Miley turned to the window, the rain was pounding down to the soft earth, and thunders could be heard from miles away. Upon hearing the loud noise, she jumped lightly and was only calmed by the warmth on her shoulder. "Still wanna go home?"

Shakily, she shook her head and pulled away from his warm hand. She then backed up against the headboard, curling up into a ball as silent tears squeezed through her shut eyes. Not noticing what was happening, the brunet boy sighed before turning away.

"Now if you will go to sleep, so will I, on the floor, where you rudely stepped on me and woke me up." He sighed again, collapsing on the bundle of blankets on the carpet. It was then when he finally noticed the unusual trembling happening to the girl. "Miley, are you alright?"

Then a soft murmur brought out the worry in his eyes. Quickly, he got closer to hear her. "M-Miley?"

"P-Please don't do anything to me," was all he needed to hear her say before her threw his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Why would you think that?" He inquired just as softly with a heavy tone of worry. "I tease you but I would never hurt you, why do you say that?"

Without giving him a response, Miley simply sobbed in his arms, still trying to get away from this nightmare that she'll never wake up from, this nightmare we call-- The reality.

* * *

Joe sighed as he dropped his head onto the desk, watching Miley take more pictures of his brothers to perfect their looks. Since he had the most natural poses, he didn't need to retake them, so now, he sits there, tired, as he recalled the crazy night with the crazy girl. _'How can someone become a completely different person in the matter of minutes?'_he thought as he took a peak at the cheerful photographer who excitedly snapped pictures.

**_Flashback_**

_As her painful memories get the best of her, Miley could no longer hold everything in and, without understanding exactly what was going on, she was already spilling out everything she had to the boy who held her through the storm. Every single one of her stories, every single memory, every single laugh, and every single tear, all now belonged to him. There were times when he gave up on wiping her tears because they just keep coming down like a waterfall._

_**End Flashback**_

Burying his head in his arms, Joe let out yet another heavy sigh. There was something that he wasn't quiet getting, and he didn't know what it was about this particular girl that intrigued him. How was it that she could hate him and then spilled to him all that was on her heart? As thoughts of Miley's problems boggled his mind, a sudden laughter brought him out of his trance as he looked up. She was dancing in joy as she fawned over yet another perfect photo of his brothers.

"Aw I love this one! I need to get it enlarged and hang it on your wall! It's the perfect Christmas picture!" He saw he exclaim, clapping her hands in excitedment. However, through those cheery eyes, he saw a twinge of...longing? "You can even make this into a Christmas card and send it to everyone!!! Orrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr even better, oh my gosh you guys can totally make a book of everything you guys do!!!"

"Yeah! OH and we can even have Miley come on tour with us to take pictures!!!" Kevin added in evident joy as he turned to Nick.

"I'm flattered! I would be so glad to!!!" Miley squealed, jumping on the eldest member of the band.

"That's not a bad idea at all!" Nick grinned thoughtfully as his body bent foreward with interest. "Let's do it!"

"Hey Joe! Let's shoot!" Kevin waved with a huge smile on his face as Joe got up sluggishly with a groan. Boy was he tired. When you look close enough, that light shade of gray seemed to underline his perfectly sculpted eyes. Once he reached the gang, Miley quickly lifted her head, causing their eyes to lock momentarily. Then as soon as it came, Miley turned away, giving him an apologetic look before going behind the camera.

_'Just now,'_ Joe thought as he turned to look at Miley for a double take, _'Did her face just turn a little red?'_ Shaking that thought off, he took his spot between his brothers.

_**Flashback**_

_"-and as you know, today's her anniversary." Miley hiccupped as she finished her story. Somehow, being able to tell someone really makes you feel better, as if all the weight has been aleviated from your shoulders-- and that's exactly how the blue eyed brunette felt. Rubbing her back gently, Joe listened from beginning to end without interrupting, squeezing her hand when she broke, and stroking her hair when she choked. Due to the never ending tears, when Miley finally stopped, the room seemed unusually quiet except for the howls of the winds and the growls of the thunbers. "I just miss her so much. To be able to see her, to touch her one more time, I'd give anything. I ju-just-"_

_"M-Miley..." Joe winced at her cries as he tightened his grip on her, hoping it would at least give her some comfort. It was then, it was then when he felt that strange twist in his heart when he really saw how broken she was. 'So she's really there...' Joe thought. 'Behind that confidant girl...she's really there.' "I don't know how horrible you must be feeling b-but, if there's anything-"_

_"Thank you." Miley smiled weakly through her tears as he softly wiped away her hot tears. He could still feel that feverish warmness in her cheek when their skin touched, and he didn't know why a little thing like such would make his body entirely warm. And then, there was a part of him that wanted to find out._

**_End Flashback_**

"Ok boys, say Ham and CHEESE!!!" Snap. As soon as the picture came out, she noticed something wrong with it and her eyes immediately turned to glare at a certain JONAS boy. Joe seemed to catch her glare and held his arm up in defense.

"Hey, I was still on HAM! Nobody says Ham Mi, it's just CHEESE!" He shot back.

"Well maybe I LIKE HAM!" Miley retorted angrily as they got all up in each other's faces. "You just ruined a PERFECTLY GOOD PICTURE!!!"

"Hey, hey, c'mon guys..." Kevin laughed nervously, gently pushing on their shoulders to get them apart. "Let's all be nice huh?"

"Such kids..." Nick muttered at the childish behavior of both young adults. Rubbing his head, he could still hear their pointless bickering in the background as he sighed. He wish he knew what happened last night. First he heard a scream, and then crying, followed by sounds of people whispering. Although at first he thought it to be his mere imagination, what he was seeing today proved him otherwise. To look from the outside, it would seem as if nothing had changed. They still hated each other and argued over pointless things. But with a little bit of observation, their body language showed otherwise.

"Nick, dude, help me! They might eat each other!" Kevin pleaded as Joe and Miley resumed their yelling, not caring if anyone else saw. For one, Joe pretty much had Miley cornered with one arm against the wall by her head. Although he hovered over her, Miley didn't glare up with any less of intensity. To further confirm Nick's deduction, one of Miley's hand was pushing against Joe's chest whereas the other was clutched into a fist. Also, you can't get past their red faces. Sure, it might be out of anger, but...

"Hey Mile, Demi's here for her-" Lilly came in with a smile, but quickly trailed off after seeing the scene laid out before her. Demi also entered with a gasp.

"W-What's going on boys?" The dark haired singer asked awkwardly.

"Hey Demi! Be with you in a minute!" Miley grinned over Joe's shoulder before resuming her glare.

"Sup Demzy!" Joe turned with a smile and got back to his previous position as well.

Then, after a whole 30 seconds, Miley gave up, pushing Joe to the side as she properly greeted her next client. "Now, if you guys would let me actually take a proper picture **JOE** I would very much appreciate it." She said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" All three boys said at once, sweat dropping as they get into their positions. As Miley prepared her lenses for the final shot, Joe's eyes invited themselves to the brunette as he let out a tender smile just looking at her.

"Ok, say CHEESE!" Chuckling to himself, Joe smiled genuinely at the photographer.

**_Flashback_**

_Suddenly, she looked up and tenderly traced the outline of the boy with her tearfilled eyes. "J-Joe? Why are you being so nice to me?"_

_"Hmm?" He asked, snapped out of his thoughts before turning to her with a gentle smile. "Because I'm just a nice person."_

_That drew a giggle out of her and Joe's smile widened in happiness. Although he didn't understand why, but the way she laughed made him feel good inside, and he wanted more of it. "Thank you though, for listening to me." She finally said with a smile, resting her head softly on his arm. Although they were strangers, they were friends, and they both realized that. That night, while listening to the even breathings of the other, the storm begin to seem irrelivant; that night, they found each other; and that night, they fell asleep against the headboard, in the arms of a protector._

_The moment they met, the seed of **something** was planted... it was there, and they both felt it._

_But that night, as the rainwater hit the earth, that seed turned into a sprout, and unbeknownst to them, it will soon blossom into something they've never known before._

* * *

**Hey guys! How was it? Thanks so much for those of you who reviewed! You guys are soooo sweet :) And I was wondering whether you guys want like a XMAS treat or just continue with the plot so... LET'S VOTE!  
**

**A. CHRISTMAS CHAPPIE!!! :3**

**B. On with the plot!**

**C. I HAVE AN IDEA TO GIVE YOU! (state the idea___) :)**

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah? How's that? XD ALL HAIL WINTER BREAK!!!**


	3. Last Christmas, I Gave You My Heart

"A Christmas party?" Miley inquired as she set down her stuff in her office. Lilly walked in behind her with a smile.

"Yeah, from JONAS. Didn't you get an invitation in your mail?" asked the blonde, confused as she held up a card. "If I got one, you should too, right?"

"Oh...I-I didn't get one." Trying to cover up the slight disapointment in her voice, Miley quickly put on a smile. Suddenly, a wave of guilt washed through Lilly as her best friend began to walk away. She didn't get an invitation? Why? Weren't JONAS closer to her than to Lilly? Then, being the great friend that she is, Lilly grinned and hopped over to her best bud.

"We should have a Christmas party ourselves!!!" The blonde screamed happily, but Miley was unmoved.

"It's alright Lilly, I'm busy anyway, you should go. I know you want to." She whispered, absentmindedly wiping her camera lens. Sure it hurt her, but she wasn't gonna be a total jerk about it and freak out over a party, right? "I still have tons of picture to send out, so you go enjoy yourself."

"Miley-"

"Lilly, it's okay! Really." Miley smiled genuinely at her friend's concern when Lilly finally relented.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Lilly grinned as she approached the brothers with a cup, swaying to the beat of the music.

"Hey Lilly!" As always, Joe greeted her with a warm embrace, being the sweet person that he is. Then, as soon as he pulled away, he tiptoed to look behind the blonde.

"Who're you lookin' for?" Asked Lilly while taking a sip of her cider. Joe narrowed his eyes at her.

"What? Miley of course. She's here right?" He inquired, suddenly feeling uneasy as he shuffled his feet. Behind him, Demi's eyes sparkled.

"EH? Miley's not here? How can she blow you off? That's so rude!" Demi remarked loudly as the other brothers shrugged. Without understanding why, Joe involuntarily shot her a glare. However, that didn't go unnoticed by Lilly.

"What?! Miley didn't get an invitation, what are you saying?" Lilly huffed, defending her friend. You can insult her, fine, but nobody insults her best friend.

"What are YOU saying?" Joe shot back. "Of course we invited her! I even had Demi personally deliver it! Right Dems?"

"Yeah, of course!" The brunette shrugged, walking away to get a drink as she disappeared in the midst of the crowd. Although no one thought more of it, a sudden wave of suspicion began to arouse in the pit of Joe's stomach.

* * *

**"Miley, hey, it's me Joe...you know, from the other day..."** the answering machine to the Stewart residence beeped and of course, Miley wasn't there to pick up, and neither was Robbie Ray. **"Mile, you there? C'mon, it's Christmas eve, you can't possibly be at work! ...Miley! I know you're listening~ You know, you really enjoy yourself once in a while -beep- Ah my phone is running low, I'll talk to ya later!"**

Suddenly, there was a beat of silence before a soft murmur echoed through the machine. **"Merry Christmas Miles." **and the line went dead.

Miley groaned as she sat at her desk, desperately trying to focus on her work. However, something about a special boy kept boggling her mind as she screamed in frustration. How can she possibly get anything done if she kept thinking of him!? Suddenly, she remembered her donut, her other best friend.

"Hey Ollie, whatcha doing tonight?"

* * *

"Huh, weird that you'd want to hang out with me on Christmas eve. I guess I'm just way to cute." Oliver laughed as he swung an arm over her shoulder while Miley giggled and nudged his ribs before snuggling to his side.

"I guess you donut. I kinda miss this, you know, our best friend time." She whispered, looking up at him with sparkling eyes as they wandered through Sunset Blvd, taking in the Christmas spirit while they shop around.

"I guess so, I missed you too Smiley, with me being so busy and you doing photography and all...but hey, wanna go to that new restaurant that just opened? It's called like... Vis-a-Vis...or something French. You like French food right?"

* * *

It was past just a little before midnight when Miley got home. The house was silent, like usual, as she got out of Oliver's car.

"Bye Ollie, it was fun, take me out sometime soon ok?" Miley grinned as Oliver pulled her in a warm embrace.

"Promise, now go in before you catch a cold." He smiled as Miley turned to her porch. Once the light turned on, she gasped at the sight before her.

"Hey, you took a while."

"W-What are you doing here?!" Miley cried in surprise, stunned and ...stunned at the same time. "It's 12!"

"I know, and you weren't picking up your phone, no one knew where you were, I thought something happened!"

"Joe..." Miley looked him in the eye, smiling as she took a step towards him. However, that smile vanished when he took a step back, emotionless. "Joe, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, good to see you're okay." He sighed before brushing past her with a look of...disappointment?

"Joe! What's going on?" The brunette muttered to herself as she turned to the door where another surprise awaited her. She gasped as she knelt down to pickup a single red rose. And on that letter attached, it read....

**Merry Christmas,**

**Love, Joe**

* * *

Miley woke up the next morning with guilt filling her stomach. Why? She didn't know. There was simply no explanation until she turned to her nightstand, where the red rose stood proudly facing the rising sun. Seeing that suddenly lit a smile on her face as she ran downstairs with overflowing joy.

"Mornin' Daddy! Merry Christmas!" She grinned, jumping on her father as he tried to force back a smile-- failed.

"Mornin' Darlin', a mail came for you." Robbie Ray laughed, handing it to his beloved daughter as he got dressed.

"This early on Christmas morning?" Miley inquired as she opened the letter and gasped once again.

"It was in the trash actually, I don't know who tossed it there but..." He sighed, gathering a bouquet of flowers and a gift. "I'm gonna go visit your mom."

"Tell her I said hi..." She mumbled softly when she felt the moisture in her eyes. And of course, the invitation in her hand read

_Dear Miley,_

_We're having a XMas party tomorrow night, please please come!!! We love you!_

_JONAS_

_PS. I, Joe, think that you're a mean photographer -_- but I love you anyway!_

Sighing, she placed it on the island in the kitchen, knowing Joe must've seen that for him to react that way. What she didn't know was that that was only half of it...and that a certain someone deliberately placed it on top of the trash.

* * *

"Lilly, I'm 17, why are we here." Miley mumbled as she got on the horse. "I have too much work to do!" Yup, they were currently spinning around in...wait for it...DISNEYLAND!!!

"Because!" The blonde whined as she looked around, and Miley instantly knew what was up as she flashed an evil smirk.

"Ahhh~ Inviting your boyfriend here for Christmas huh? How clever~ Oliver must be stoked!" She squealed. Lilly shot her a look and glared. However, when her glare broke into a huge grin, Miley quickly turned to greet four figures, and almost fell off her horse-- okay, she fell off her horse. "AHHHH!!!!!"

"Woah there!" A voice said as a pair of arms steadied her. Miley recognized that voice anywhere, but what she didn't recognize was that intense glare in the back of her head. Whipping around, she was met with nothing but air. So, where did that feeling come from? Suddenly, a soft voice brought her back to reality. "Miley, you alright?"

Shooting her head up to meet her savior, her body quickly heated up. _'Damn, I was right.'_ Miley thought as he set her back on her horse. "I-I'm fine Joe..."

"Clumsy woman..." He sighed mockingly, getting on a horse next to her with Demi next to him. As the horses begin to turn, Lilly, Kevin, and Nick chatted away when Joe turned to Miley, who had a troubled look upon her face.

"Joe look! Ferris Wheel! We should totally go there next!!!" Demi yelled loudly as she took of hold of his jacket, pointing and trying to grab his attention. Joe, of course, turned with a grin. "Ne, please please please please!?!!?"

"Sure Demzy." He laughed at her antics before freeing her grip on him and turned back to Miley. He could hear Demi huffing softly, but at that moment, he just didn't care. "Miley, are you _trying_ to fall off?"

"W-What!? NO!" She shot back, blushing as the horse descended fast, leaving her unbalanced. "Woah!"

"I told you!" Joe laughed, grabbing her arm and setting her in place. "My gosh you're so dumb."

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

And then they continued to scream at each other...

* * *

"Hey Miles, we're going on!" Lilly waved as she dashed in line for California Screaming, grabbing Kevin and Nick along as excitement overfilled her eyes. "You sure you don't wanna come?! IT'S SO FUN!!!!"

"I'm okay!" Miley laughed at her friend's antics as she saw her off and turned to the dark haired girl. "Hey Demi, you're not going on? I thought you like roller coasters."

"Oh but I won't have anyone to sit with." Demi pouted cutely, giving Joe huge and begging eyes. Miley shot her a weak grin before turning to Joe.

"Well go on! Have fun with Demi!" She ordered playfully, slapping his arm. "You don't have to say behind with me."

"Nah, I don't like rollercoasters that much anyway." Joe said, leaning against the rail overlooking the water as he threw bread crumbs at the ducks.

"What Joe! You freakin' dragged me on 'til I puked last time!" Demi pushed, linking arms with him and trying the pull him away. "Let's gooo!"

"No Demi! I'm not in the mood!" He scowled, yanking his arm back as Demi flinched in surprise. For as long as she could remember, she cannot recall one time where Joe had ever talked to her with that tone. Demi sniffled softly and turned to give Miley an accusing look before sitting down angrily on a bench. "What are you, five, Demi?"

"Just go on with her Joe, it's not a big deal. The ride is only so long." Miley nudged, turning to glance at the upset girl guiltily. If Joe and Demi had something, she didn't know about it, and besides, she knew him longer, and there was no way that Joe would give up that friendship. "I'm fine for 5 minutes on my own, I'm a big girl."

"I know that, Mi. But that's not the problem." Joe muttered, staring into the distance. When Demi sobbed loudly, Miley sighed and took Joe's hand firmly, causing his face to heat up by 30 degrees. Then, forcefully, he was dragged over to the bench where Miley grabbed Demi's hand as pulled them both to the coaster.

* * *

"Holy shiz I'mma die I'mma die I'mma die!!!!" Miley trembled as the security locked her seatbelt in place and began the countdown. Yup, Miley Ray Stewart just went on THE rollercoaster, and boy was she dying.

"Miley, chill, you're not gonna die!" Joe laughed as he settled in comfortably between the girls.

"Yeah Miley, it'll be over before you know it." Demi added with a chuckle. "No need to be a baby."

"Joe Joe Joe oh my god Joe if I don't die please by me a new pair of pants when we get off!" Miley begged as she blurted her last words before the rollercoaster took off in the speed of 180 mph. Oh yeahhhh~

It climbed, and it climbed, and it climbed. Joe suddenly gasped when he felt a shap pain in the palm of his hand as instantly looked down to find nothing but intertwined fingers. Miley's nails dug into his flesh as he winced softly but dare not pull away, and even to his own surprise, he held on even tighter.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! IT'S OVER!!!! $)*!$*!!!!"

---

"Miley, breathe, that's right, just breathe." Joe chuckled as he threw an arm around the shaking girl, pulling her into a tight embrace. After they got off -with someone ready to faint- Joe, with an arm firmly around Miley's waist, pulled her in the midst of the crowd and disappeared before Demi's very eyes. Not that he was trying to ditch her, just that he would never be affectionate with Miley with anyone else around.

"O-Oh my god t-that w-was the most h-horrible t-thing ever!" Miley stuttered, adding a violent cough in the end to support her statement.

"Dammit Miley, are you really okay!?" Joe tensed, leaning over her hunched body with unmasked worry.

"Did I ever say I was okay?!" She shot back wittily before her coughing fit took over once again, attracting attention from a few bystanders. "Where's Demi?"

Joe simply shrugged and pulled her close once again, letting her bury her face in his shoulder when that wave of dizziness came rushing back to her head. "Why did you agree to go on?"

"Oh my god I'm gonna throw up." She groaned then answered, "You wouldn't go with Demi if I didn't now would you? Exactly."

"Miley, she's not a kid, she can handle not going on a ride." Miley glared pointedly, pulling away.

"So you're saying that I'M a kid? That I can't handle GOING on a ride?" She retorted, forcing back the fact that the world was spinning around her.

"Okay now you're just being ridiculous, I never said that." He glared back, crossing him arms as Miley did hers. "And an adult wouldn't leave an invitation out in the trash for me to see and then lie about never getting one! A kid would've done that then go out with her boyfriend instead of telling me that you simply don't want to go!"

"What?! Who's being ridiculous now?! I didn't get it 'til the morning after when dad found it in the trash bin! And I don't have a boyfriend!" Miley scowled with a finger on his chest angrily.

"Liar liar pants on fire! And I'm not getting you another pair so HA! Then who's 'Ollie' if you don't have a boyfriend!?" Joe demanded, grabbing onto the wrist she used to point her finger with a snarl. Upon hearing the tone in his voice, Miley raised a brow and began cracking up in his face.

"H-Hahahaha! Y-You thought-Ahaha!" She choked as she drowned herself in laughter, leaving Joe with a confused face.

"What?!"

"Oliver is my best friend and Lilly's boyfriend you doofus!" Miley guffawed, falling into Joe's arms as she fell into hysterics, kicking her legs around. "Dude! Are you jealous?!"

"WHAT NO! Why would I be jealous!? It's not like I like you or anything!" Joe shot back and instantly regretted it. As soon as those words left his mouth, Miley's sweet laughter died into silence.

"Oh." She murmured as she got off him quickly.

"Miley-"

"GUYS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU DITCHERS!?" Demi screamed from across the road as she hurried over to jump on Joe. "I was worried sick! Aw Joey! Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"Demi!" Joe cried, pushing against her in vain to set them apart. As Demi continued to smother him, he poked his head up to see Miley walk to Lilly's side with a weak smile. And he could also see Miley grab Lilly, dragging her towards the exit of the parc. Great, he just ruined her Christmas.


	4. You Still Haven't Called

"Miley Ray! Your phone! How long are you planning on making this polite young man wait?!" Robbie Ray yelled from the couch, trying to make his daughter answer the 27th call from this 'polite young man.'

"I'll call back later!!!" Miley screamed back, slamming her door as she flopped down on her bed in annoyance.

"YOU SAID THAT THE LAST 26 TIMES MILEY!"

Her eyebrows twitched for what seemed like the millionth time as she chucked her pillow at the door. The loud thud was followed by quick and hasty footsteps as Miley groaned. However, those steps were too light to be those of her father.

"Daddy if you're outside, go away!!!"

"H-Hi Miles…" said a voice as Miley shot up immediately.

"Oh sweet niblets." She cursed, hitting her forehead before shooting him a glare. "Joe why are you really here?"

"What do you mean?" Joe blinked innocently, holding up a binder. "I was told to bring you the documents to sign for our tour…" He grinned, shoving a bag in her face. "…and COOKIES!!!!"

"So it's-" She glared at the clock. "-10 o'clock at night and you brought me DOCUMENTS!?!?"

"Of course not, silly Miley! I got COOKIES!!!"

"CUT THE CRAP JOE!!!" She groaned exasperatedly. "What do you want from me?! Merry Christmas now leave!"

"Now now Miles, that's no way to treat this nice young man." Robbie Ray called from downstairs as Joe grinned innocently, making himself comfortable on her bed.

"Yeah Miles, that's no way to treat this nice young man, who may I add, brought you COOKIES!!!" He yelled in her face with the cookies as he nodded proudly.

"Joe, just get out." Miley sighed as she rubbed her head, feeling as if a headache was about to form. "Honestly, I'll sign your thing tomorrow, so just go."

"But-"

"But nothing! Leave!"

"Miley!!!" Robbie Ray scolded again as the teen huffed. "He's not leaving this door until you be nice to him!"

"You hear that Miles, your daddy doesn't like that you're being mean to me." Joe pouted. "I even brought you cookies."

"Dearest Joe," Miley began sweetly, causing him to look up with a suspicious face. "Can I help you out?"

"Yes!" Joe cheered, thinking he won, only to be pushed out to the balcony. Before he could react, she quickly locked the floor length glass window. "Woah Miles! That's not fair!"

"You wanted me to help you OUT!" The brunette laughed from the inside. "and that's technically not the 'door'."

"But mommy even made you cookies!" Joe whined, pounding against the window. Miley stole a glance at the bag and took one out, studying it. At the time, the chocolate chips only looked like a squiggle so she didn't think much of it. Slowly chewing on it, she quickly spat it out.

"EW! How much sugar did your- wait a minute…" Miley smirked slyly. "Your mom would not add this much sugar, only someone with no cooking experience would. Aww Joe you made me cookies!"

"Psh." He pouted outside. "Just let me in!"

"You're hopeless." Miley giggled, unlocking the window and pulled him into a quick embrace. "Thank you."

"Hey-" Before he knew it, Miley shut the window on him once more. "MILEY!!!"

"There's a rope ladder!" She let out a girlish laugh before, leaning against the glass. "Goodnight." And with that, she pulled the curtain over.

"Oi! That's so inconsiderate!" Joe muttered on the other side as Miley giggled to herself, pulling out another cookie as she looked over the documents. Just as she was about to bite it, chocolate chips in the shape of 'M' stopped her. With a raised brow, she poured out all the cookies and found letters on all of them.

She rearranged and rearranged, and was still unable to come up with something that made sense.

"Well there's 8 cookies, what other combos are there?" Miley wandered aloud, only to have something hit her. _'Eight? Eight…ate! I ate one!'_

Quickly rearrange them again, she came up with these and closed her eyes, smiling to herself.

**IM SO ORRY**

'_That stupid squiggle line was an S, right Joe?'_ She giggled, pulling the blanket to her shoulders before snatching another cookie.

Yes, it may be overly sweet, but sometimes, just sometimes, it's not so bad…just like a certain someone.

And maybe, just maybe, that this Christmas doesn't completely suck after all.

* * *

"Here! Signed, sealed, annnnd delivered!" Miley grinned as she handed the contracts to Nick, the responsible one. "So what do I need to know about your hot shot rockstar life?"

"Oh ya know, the usual." Nick shrugged, going to his manager to have the docs submitted.

"So…" Joe jogged over with a cheeky grin on his face. "How were the cookies?"

"Oh will you get over it?!" She shook her head, pushing him out of her way gently.

"No I meant the letters, am I forgi-"

"Figure it out yourself." Miley laughed as she walked over to her computer, looking at the newest photos of the boys. "Hey Kevin, check this out!"

As the boys gathered around the photographer, Miley showed them a few of their best shots as they nodded in approval.

"Hey what's that?" Joe asked, leaning on her shoulder so he can point at a weird looking photo on the file. Miley glared at his hand on her but thought no more as she pulled up the picture.

"Ahhh a mosaic of us?" Kevin laughed. "Cute, but what's that 'OU' there on the side?"

"That stupid gossip site?" Nick guessed, but thought nothing of it. However, Joe seemed to be deep in thought, and upon noticing that, Miley smirked.

"Ahhh~" Miley faked a yawn as she walked to the door. "Well boys, that's a wrap, sang kyu veli muchy. I'm going home."

"Ah wait Miles-!" Joe called.

"Ah Miley!" Demi grinned as she invited herself in.

"Um Demi! How nice to see you! W-What are you doing here?" Miley exclaimed with fake enthusiasm as she clapped her hands together.

"Oh nothing, I had a concert around here and heard that the guys are in so I thought I'd drop by and ask ya'll out for dinner!" asked the dark haired singer as she linked arms with Kevin and Joe. "What do say?"

"Um, I'm a bit tired so…" Miley lied, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes.

"Oh you don't have to come!" Demi exclaimed in a pathetic attempt to cover her delight. "Let's go guys!"

"See you guys later." Miley smiled weakly as she grabbed her purse. "Lock up for me, will ya? Keys are on my desk."

"Sleep well!" Nick yelled as Miley disappeared into the streets. As soon as she left, Joe immediately wriggled out of Demi's strong grasp.

"Hey Demz, sorry but I'm not feeling up to it tonight, maybe some other time yeah?" He said quickly as he headed for the door.

"But Joe-"

"Dude are you not feeling well?" Kevin inquired as Nick shook his head, holding back a chuckle.

"No no I'm fine, I'll see you back home, later!" With that, he ran out.

"What is UP with him!? Geez!" Demi muttered, grabbing Nick with her now free hand. "He's been acting weird lately."

"He's Joe, whaddya expect?"

* * *

"Miley! Miley wait up! Man you walk way to fast for your own good!" Miley swiveled around upon hearing her name from that familiar voice. Too familiar if you ask her.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" She asked, pleasantly surprised when she saw the figure emerge from the dim moonlight.

"Just to tell you I got your message." Joe grinned wolfishly as he rested his hands on his hips in a proud fashion.

"I got your message too." She laughed as she resumed walking.

"Hey can I walk you home?"

"So you can obnoxiously tell me how you've figured out my answer?" Miley guessed as Joe fall in step with her.

"You know me too well." He chuckled. "OU is not really OU, it's ou, and if you turned it around, it would be no. But that doesn't mean I'm not forgiven, because you put it backwards and THEN you put in backwards. So no upside down would mean yes, am I right?"

"The boy's a genius!" Miley said, surprised. "I gotta hand it to ya, I'm impressed."

The nice evening was soon filled with silence as the cool breeze washed through their hair. Finally, Miley reached her doorstep. "So uh…we're here, thanks for walking me home."

"No prob." Joe grinned, but still not leaving like Miley thought he would.

"Don't you-I mean…shouldn't you be at dinner with Demi and your brothers?" She asked as another breeze blew by.

"Oh I'm not going, maybe some other time."

"Why is that?"

"Don't feel up to it, ya know." Joe sighed as Robbie Ray yelled.

"MILEY! DINNER'S READY!"

"W-Well I should let you go." He smiled, holding out his hand as Miley hesitantly took it. "Uh…nice workin' with you?"

"What?" She laughed and looked through the glass door to see her father waiting patiently. "You know, since you haven't had dinner, would you, I mean only if you want to, not that you have to, would you like…you know, to come in?"

Joe stood her for a second, dumbfounded, before regaining his composure and reaching for the knob.

"That'd be awesome."

* * *

**Hey ya'll! MERRY NEW YEAR!!! That's right! Oh and what up with the whole Nick and Selena drama recently? -_- huh, whatever, over Nick, Moe for the win!!! XD haha plz review!!! YOU GET COOKIES!!! Haha codes as secret messages are super fun, maybe we should use them more often, I'm in the Detective Conan phase, and it's REALLY good, and I mean, REALLY good! You guys should get a library card and check it out! XD l8er dudes!**


	5. Kicking and Screaming

"You know, he's a nice boy." Robbie Ray brought up subtly as he washed the dishes.

"Yeah." Miley replied nonchalantly as she wiped down the table.

"You should invite him over more." He suggested along with the rushing water.

"I'm going on tour with them, it's a job offer. Along with one of their friend too." She said, conveniently leaving out the name of the dark haired chick.

"Oh good, I might just pop in on one of the shows." Robbie Ray murmured, then turned to look at his daughter. Believe it or not, he suddenly saw a glimpse of Hannah Montana in Miley and quickly shook his head. "Do you miss it? Performing?"

"Just a little, but hey, it's all good." Oh little did she know what this little thing called fate might store for her.

"Hey Mile, isn't that…?" Robbie Ray asked, gesturing towards the gray sweatshirt laying on the chair where Joe had previously occupied.

"Oh yeah…"

* * *

"Where have you been all night?" Nick raised his head from the couch while he played the guitar hero guitar as the front door opened. "You missed dinner, that new place Demi found is really good! But she was a bit upset that you couldn't come along."

"Ya know, places." Joe shrugged then grinned brightly as he leaned over his brothers, looking at the screen full of musical notes. "Demi is friends with you guys too, I don't see why I have to go every time."

"Right. So umm…What were you doing at…places?" Kevin asked, not looking up as he continued hitting the drums.

"Ya know, stuff." Joe laughed as his brothers shot him a skeptical look. Was that? Nah, it couldn't be…wait, w-was that a blush on his cheeks? "Hey when's it my turn?"

"After you eat Joseph." Denise called as she came out of the kitchen, hands on her hips good humouredly. "Dinner's on the table, I was so worried when your brothers came home without you!"

"Sorry mom," He grinned sheepishly as he greeted his mother with a hug. "I was over at Miley's and she invited me in for supper."

Suddenly, there was a loud thud, and then Nick and Kevin were by his side. Joe nervously glanced at them, thinking he had said something wrong.

"W-What?"

"Miley!?" They asked simultaneously.

"Oh yeah, that girl you brought home the other day right?" Denise smiled, "that was nice of her, she seems like a good girl."

"She is." Joe grinned up yet again like a puppy as his mom patted his head.

"Damn, you just can't stop smiling!" Kevin teased as he fell over the couch. "Miley makes Joe smiley!"

"Shut up!" Joe laughed as he gently pushed his brother. Suddenly, the bell began to ring repeatedly. "I'LL GET IT!!!"

"Wow, they'll be all over each other on tour now, I just know." Nick muttered mockingly as he joined Kevin once again in their little competition. "I'll bet that's Miley now."

"D-Demi?!" Joe asked, surprised when he opened the door. "W-What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I thought I was always welcome." She grinned cheekily and invited herself in while pushing past him. "I brought you some takeouts from that new shop, it's really good!"

"Oh…thanks?" Joe said awkwardly as he followed her into the kitchen where she set down her food. "You don't have to, I already-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Demi began to stare at him in a way which he couldn't quite describe. It wasn't like any look that Demi had given him before, or not that he knew of…and it was beginning to freak him out a little. She took a step forward. "S-Sup Demi?" He chuckled nervously.

"What? Aren't you gonna give me a hug? I brought you food, and Joe likes food." Demi pouted cutely as she played with her hair.

"What D-Demi? You're being so weird today." Joe stuttered, backing off until his back hit the island sharply.

"Aw Joe, why are you running away?" She smiled, placing her arms on both sides of him. Joe quickly pushed himself to sit on the island, knocking over oranges that were lying there.

"I-I'm not, you're just getting really close." He defended.

"Joe, off the table!" Denise yelled as she walked past the kitchen. As Joe obeyed, he was again cornered by his dark-haired friend.

"Alright Demz." He sighed, wrapping his arms around her just when the kitchen door slammed open. Once the person came into his sight, Joe closed his eyes and looked down with a frustrated groan as he cursed beneath his breath.

"I-I just brought you back your jacket." Miley whispered quietly. "Since you're busy, I'll just leave it here. Hi Demi." Setting the sweater on the counter, Miley quickly disappeared with a turn of her heels. "I'll see you guys later."

"Miley-"

"Well I better go too, bye bye Joey." Grinning happily, Demi leaned up to peck him on the cheek before skipping after Miley. "See ya!"

"Nick, would you just let me go? I promise my dad it would only take 15 minutes." Miley struggled as Nick tried to hold her back, guessing what might've happened just now.

"Well you can wait a few more minutes, I'm sure he won't mind." Nick insisted, tightening his grip on her arm as Demi closed the door behind her.

"Miley! Oh good you're still here." Joe sighed a breath of relief as he rushed out of the kitchen, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know she was coming, or you actually."

"Actually, it's not so good. My dad would be mad if I'm late, so I better go." She retorted curtly, heading for the door.

"Miley." Joe groaned as he chased after her, "c'mon, don't be mad."

"I'm not, I'm really tired and I just wanna go home." She cried persistently when Joe grabbed her once more. "Seriously, I will be mad if you Jonases keep doing that!"

"At least let me drop you off." He requested quietly. "Please?"

"No, I have work later, see you." And with a slam of the door, she was gone. The next time she sees them would be the tour a month from now…

* * *

"Is that it for today?" Lilly asked as she checked Taylor Swift off her clipboard.

"Yup! Taylor took some amazing photos there." Miley grinned, swinging her jacket over her shoulders, "I was impressed."

"Well I am, you're an awesome photographer." The blond smiled, linking arm with her friend as they exited the building. As they passed the mailbox, Lilly reached in only to pull out yet another Kiss. "Damn, whoever is doing this has been doing this for a month now." She laughed, holding it out. "Want it?"

"Ew no!" Miley laughed loudly. "Why would I want a Kiss from some random stalker? It's gross and not to mention poisoned!"

"Hey! Do not EVER insult chocolates!" Lilly gasped, popping it into her mouth as she melted into ecstasy. "Yum~ So you're going on tour tomorrow, I really hope you have fun."

"Thanks, but it gonna be different, I mean, I won't be performing." Miley smiled softly as Lilly returned the gesture kindly, knowing fully how much the former star missed what she truly loved.

"You'll do great either way, performing or taking pictures." The blonde promised. "You're Destiny to bring Hope to the world, aren't you? Just leave everything here with me and it's gonna be just fine."

Miley grinned with a content heart as she squeezed her long time best friend. "You're the best ever."

* * *

Miley soundlessly peeked into the silent bus, tugging her luggage with her. It was quiet…too quiet…until.

"BOO!" Feeling something covering her eyes, Miley instantly screamed in terror.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Without know who it was, she harshly jabbed the person in the ribs with her elbow before turning around to bring her knee up. Oh yeah.

"OWWWW!!! MILEY!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Dude…Ohhh...owww…" Nick and Kevin grimaced as they entered just by imagining the pain that their brother was in right now. When Miley finally realized what she did, it was already too late. Joe was already on his knees, holding himself as his face flushed bright red.

"Oh my god Joe I'm so sorry!" Miley cried in hushed whispers as she quickly knelt to his side, running her fingers through his disheveled hair.

"M-Miley…" He groaned loudly with pain evidently laced in his voice.

"Oh geez you shouldn't have scared me like that! You know I get paranoid ever since _that_! Goodness are you alright?" She winced at his pain before getting a firm grip around his waist. Kevin quickly grabbed his other side as they lifted the middle Jonas to a bunk in the back rooms.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Demi arrived shortly with a cheery grin.

"Oh, nothin' much." Nick mumbled, still in shock, as Demi shrugged and headed back to where the others were.

* * *

"So! Um…How's life!?" Miley grinned, clapping her hands together as Joe shot her a small glare, still holding to his shorts. His face wasn't as red any more, but traces of pain still linger in the expression of his features. Sighing, Miley bent down to his level before resting a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want some ice?"

Glare.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry! What more do you want from me?!" She exclaimed.

"You didn't have to kick so hard." Joe mumbled through his teeth, wincing with every other word he spoke. It was then when Miley realized just how much that had hurt. Then, after looking to the lounge were Demi was, she stared Joe up and down. "What?"

"Can I give you a hug?" She offered in nervous whispers, glancing Demi's way once more. Instead of answering, however, Joe immediately positioned himself against her and buried his face into her shoulder blade. Taking that as a yes, Miley hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, rubbing awkwardly.

Just then, Nick walked in with a knowing look. "Cute, you feeling better bro?"

"A lil' bit." Joe lifted his head with a weak smile before Miley pulled away in embarrassment. If that had been Demi, she would've been so busted, or so she thought. "What's up?"

"Our first venue is coming up, and umm…" Nick shuffled nervously, glancing behind his shoulder when a very impatient looking Demi stood, tapping her foot. "Demi just wants to know what you two were doing here…together…alone…"

Miley quickly ran over to Nick's side to look behind him, and as soon as she turned, she could feel those sharp glares in the back of her head, the very same one she felt at Disneyland the other day.

**-Don't keep me waiting, anticipating, treating me like a fool. I got news for you, I'm turning my back, I'm dropping a bomb on you-**

"We'll leave it on the line." Demi and Joe finished as the audience erupted in screams, causing Miley to giggle at the excitement before snapping her perfect photos, unconsciously adjusting her camera to a certain JONAS boy. As much as she hated to say it, their voices sounded perfectly together, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, Demi was amazing. Suddenly, Joe grabbed the mic and shouted at the crowd, extending a hand to her.

"Everybody, I just want to introduce you to the newest member of our band family and out amazing photographer, Miley Stewart!!!" He laughed as the spotlight shone on her, causing her to beam in happiness. It's been a while since she had her adrenaline running like that, and boy did it feel good.

Frowning at the golden girl of the moment, Demi instantly grabbed Joe's arm for attention and planted a firm kiss upon his lips.

Joe's eyes widened.

Nick's jaw dropped.

Kevin's guitar slipped.

The crowd gasped.

Just like that, shock filled the entirety of the arena as broken hearted girls filled the room, especially one in particular—

Miley Stewart died.

**Yup, I'm so evil, I know! Please review, they are so very much appreciated if you would take just 30 seconds to write something! (: Peace and love -Raven**


	6. Pictures of You

"D-Demi! W-What-" With his hand on her hips, Joe gently tried to push her away. However, Demi wouldn't budge, and instead pushed herself closer. Somehow, the entire situation made something in Nick's stomach bubble as he threw down his drum sticks and stomped over to his friend, tearing her away from his beloved brother. Looking around in panic, Kevin instantly grabbed the mic, announcing the closing of the show as security hurried everyone out of the arena.

Staring up at the single spotlight, the camera shook in her hand as Miley willed herself not to cry in front of the crowd, in front of her friends…in front of herself. Seeing her tremble in the middle of the empty venue, Nick silently waved her over, glaring at Demi as he wrapped an arm around Miley's shoulder, guiding her away. As they passed the trio, Miley couldn't help but shoot Demi a cold look and cuddled closer to Nick's side. All this time, Joe stared at the ground, still trying to comprehend what had happened.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Joe you know I honestly didn't mean to!" Demi begged as tears streamed down her cheeks, her eyes puffy and red. Nick quietly scoffed behind his older brothers when he saw Joe's hesitation and crossed his arms.

"Demi, like, I-I don't- I just, like, what were you thinking?!" Kevin scolded as the brunette sank deeper into her bunk which happened to be below Nick's and across from Joe's. "I mean, it doesn't make it o-okay, but on stage?! In front of everyone?! You know that's inappropriate! You _know_!"

"I-I'm sorry Kevin! I was just really really into the song and I just, I-I don't know! I just needed to hold someone and Joe was the closest person!" Demi defended as more tears rolled down the side of her face, dampening the white pillow which she clutched so tightly to her chest. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!!"

"Sorry doesn't make it okay!" Nick yelled angrily as he hovered over the brunette, causing her to slam her eyes closed in apprehension. "DEMETRIA! Look at me!" Just as he was about to reach out to her, Joe grabbed his wrist firmly.

"Nick, enough!" He whispered gently as he went around his brother to pull his trembling friend into his embrace. Demi instantly curled up into his chest. "She said she was sorry, what more do you want? She's _crying _for god's sake!"

"But Joe-" Nick began, only to be cut off by his brother.

"But nothing! She did it and you can't change anything so just let it go. It's just a kiss and it's not even you so why are you the ones yelling at her?" Joe continued just as softly as he comforted Demi, leaving Nick to walk out of the room with a shake of his head.

"Joe…"

"I don't want to hear it Kevin." The eldest Jonas rolled his eyes and glared down.

"Do you even consider the consequences to your actions!?" Kevin yelled, causing Joe to flinch as Demi curled up tighter, knowing that those words were meant for her. "Do you know how badly your little 'slip' can hurt some people!?"

Upon hearing that, a thought that had been lingering in the back of Joe's mind finally resurfaced…

Miley.

* * *

"Hey Miles, what's up?" Nick entered her room quietly to find her on her bed with a smile on her face as she quickly threw a camera behind her. Since she was a last minute addition, she had her own little room instead of bunking with everyone else.

"Nuthin' much, you?" She grinned, patting the spot next to her as Nick took a seat.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course silly! We _are_ talking!" Miley giggled, fiddling with her films when suddenly, Nick grabbed her hands and warmth shot up to her face.

"Miley, you know that's not what I-"

"Oh then what do you wanna talk about? Girl problems? New songs? Did I take a bad picture of you? I'm sorry! Oh did you burn food and want me to take a look? Or did-"

"Miley! Miley, no." Nick sighed and looked up at her smiling face. Why does it look like she had no problem with Demi and Joe? Why does she look so…happy?! Taking a deep breath, Nick began. "It's about what just happened with Demi and Joe."

"Oh the kiss you mean? Well I'm glad they finally got that over with I mean _come on!_ Everyone knows that those two were crushin' on each other since who knows when? I'm excited for them!" Miley let out another giggle as she clapped her hands together giddily. "I mean did you see how cute they are? There you have it, young love! Full of promise, full of hope, ignorant of reality."

"Miley!" Nick stood up in disbelief. "What is wrong with you tonight?!"

"Nothing!" Miley laughed as she rolled over onto the bed, guffawing hysterically as she wiped her tears. Groaning, Nick shook his head and left the hysterical girl to her laughing fit as she cracked herself up loudly.

"Miley, just…just be okay, alright?" Nick whispered, looking back one last time before closing the door behind him. The moment that soft 'click' was heard, Miley's tears became unstoppable as they continuously poured down her face.

As the rain pounded softly upon the windows, Miley cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"A-Are you okay Demzy?" Joe asked gently as he ran his fingers through her hair. Demi sniffled, nodding softly. "Good girl, I have something to take care of, I'll be back later alright?"

Again, Demi nodded as Joe kissed her head, preparing to leave. However, as soon as he stood up, he felt a tug at his wrist and looked down kindly. "Yes?"

"I-I'm sorry…" She hiccupped as Joe gave her a warm smile. In turn, Demi returned the gesture happily and gave him one last embrace as he exited. When he entered the lounge, he sighed at the fact that neither Kevin nor Nick had looked up.

"Guys, where's Miles?" Joe whispered softly as his brothers rolled their eyes and continued to do whatever they were doing…or in this case, writing a song. "Guys!"

"Demi's so great, go ask her." Kevin retorted bitterly before turning to the guitar. "Right here should be C cord."

"So it's pictures of you, pictures of me, hung upon your wall…" Nick sang softly, completely ignoring his brother.

"Pictures of you, pictures of me, hung upon your wall for the world to see." Kevin added. "Yeah that's good."

Rolling his eyes, Joe wandered around the huge bus and finally stopped before the door—Miley's door. Now, the right thing to do would be to knock…but you know Joe…

"Miley?" He called out in hushed whispers as he entered quietly, only to find a sleeping girl curled up with her blanket under her arms. Noticing the droplets of the pouring rain outside, he silently approached to bring the quilt to her neck, relieving her from the cold.

Taking another lasting look, Joe flashed her a small smile and exited, leaving Miley and her camera. If he had looked just a little closer, he would've noticed the tearstained pillow and a bittersweet picture upon the camera…

The kiss.

* * *

Walking back, Joe found himself humming to his brothers' little tune. Suddenly, a groan brought him out of his trance.

"Pictures of you, pictures of me…something something something…" Nick said angrily, frustrated that he could put the right words into that song. You know how he is with music.

"Pictures of you, pictures of me…Remind us all of what we could have been…"

Nick's head snapped up. "That's it!!!"

"J-Joe?" Kevin turned, surprised.

"What? Was that good?"

* * *

It's been a week and although Miley and Joe exchanged words no more than necessary, she felt no hostility towards him…no matter how much it had hurt her on the inside. Demi, on the other hand, became nicer to Miley and tagged around the brothers like a puppy, and no talk of that incident had been brought up. In a way, things were slowly returning to normal, but in another way…not so much.

"Gah Joe! You don't shake camera's that hard you idiot!!!" Miley scolded, snatching her camera from him protectively.

"Well the film's not coming out!!!" Joe whined, standing over Miley to try to get it. "That was a beautiful picture I took there!"

"What?! You're supposed to shake it gently!" She argued, ducking under his arms to escape. "Ain't that right Camy?"

"Who freakin' names their camera?" He laughed, chasing her around the bus.

"Who freakin' names their guitar?" Miley shot back, hopping over the couch Kevin was sitting on.

"Hey! I resent that!" Kevin retorted, holding her in place as Joe jumped for the camera in her hand.

"GIVE CAMY BACK!" Miley screamed, waking up Nick and Demi in this peaceful early morning –sarcasm-

Seeing as Miley was about to corner him, Joe instantly shook the camera and a black picture came running out. Grasping the photo tightly in his palm, he quickly held out the camera before she murdered him.

"Gosh! I swear- hey what's that?" Miley inquired, pointing to that thing he was holding.

"J-Just a picture." Joe laughed nervously, running over between Nick and Demi. "Guys help! Miley Monster is trying to get me!!!"

"Just let me see! Hey that was MY camera!" Miley whined cutely, climbing over furniture as Joe tried his best to avoid her catlike reflexes.

"No! My picture!" Joe groaned, running into his bunk—a dead end. And within seconds, he was cornered as Miley hovered over him with a mischievous victory grin. "No! G-Get away from me!!! GUYS!"

"Your problem! Such kids!" Nick yelled back as Demi giggled behind him. Miley simply rolled her eyes and reached for the photo. In order to prevent her from getting it, Joe threw it to the side.

"AH!" Fighting over one another, Miley leaped for the picture in the air as Joe pounced over her.

"NO DON'T LOOK!"

"T-This…" Miley stuttered as her eyes widened at the sight before her. Suddenly, those blue orbs met Joe's. "W-What?"

There by the window, a glowing brunette stood, grinning out at the red orange rays of the sun as it rose behind the mountains. Her pale figure contrasted against the red flames, creating nothing but a beautiful portrait.

"W-What is this?!"

"This? Haha…" Joe chuckled nervously, retrieving the picture. Looking at Miley, who had her arms crossed for an explanation, he coughed loudly. "I was just taking a picture of the sunset and your HUGE head got into the frame!!! Stop being so jealous of the view because unlike it, you're not photogenic!"

"What?! I'm not jealous of anything! Or anyone!!!" Miley retorted angrily as she tried to get that message across.

"Oh just admit it, you are so jeal-" Joe paused as a thought flashed through his mind. "…ous…" '_Jealous? Why didn't I think of that?'_ He thought stupidly. "God I'm stupid!"

"Good to hear you finally admit it." Miley mumbled, shoving the picture to his chest before walking to the door. "There, if I'm so ugly, why don't you just cut my head out?"

"Miley…" Joe called, but with no avail. "I didn't mean…"

* * *

"We'll leave it on the line~" Joe and Demi finished in unison once more as the crowd roared with excitement. Miley stood at the sidelines as she snapped her pictures, and at the moment, photography can never feel more painful. How can one stand that, looking through the frames of your life, you see a picture perfect sight of the one you desire with someone else?

"Tonight, I have a very special announcement to make." Joe grinned as he grabbed the mike. From the side of his eyes, he could see confusion throughout his fellow band members and especially a certain someone. Smirking, he grabbed Demi into his arms.

"Wha-"

"Demi, will you be my girlfriend?"

And the concerts just keeps getting better…

**-Isn't it heartbreaking to see the person you know turn into the person you knew?-**


	7. You Love Me You Like Her

"Demi, will you be my girlfriend?"

At that moment, the spotlight only shone on one person. And that person was the furthest thing away from Demi…Miley.

"W-Wha-I-an-what!?" Demi stood there, happy, shocked, nervous, overjoyed, confused, all at once as she stared up at the boy before her. However, once Joe flashed her his dazzling smile, she no longer had anything in her mind but "Yes."

That very second, Miley was gone.

Hannah Montana was back.

Hannah Montana the singer, songwriter, and most of all—the actress.

Little did Joe know, the moment he wanted to make her jealous was the very moment he had truly lost her. When will Miley Stewart show her true self again, the world might never know.

* * *

Miley immediately stormed onto the bus after the show while the performers change and deal with the fans. Biting her lips, she refrain the tears from falling down as she headed straight for the fridge.

-----------------

"Miley?" Nick's voice rang through the bus. "Miley are you here?"

Hiding in her room, Miley made no move to answer as she stuffed yet another chocolate down her throat. She wasn't gonna let some stupid JONAS ruin her life, right?

Suddenly, Nick popped out in her face. "MILEY!"

"Crap! NICK! What the hell!" Miley screamed, galvanized as she went flying back on her bed. "Are you trying to kill me!?"

"Not me! But Joe might! He's been looking _all over_ for you that he was able to call the cops!" Nick yelled just as loudly before sighing, flopping down next to her, running a hand through his messy curls. "Seriously, where did you disappear to?"

Upon hearing that, Miley shot him a withering glare and he gulped.

"Right. You were here. Why?"

Again, Miley glared at him with bitter eyes. "As if you didn't know."

"I know you're jealous and hurt Mi, but he was really worried." The brunet whispered softly, placing a hand on her shoulder which she coldly shook off.

"Listen, asshole, I'm not 'JEALOUS' and if you say that again, I promise you won't have any children!" Miley spat caustically, to Nick's surprise, and it startled him quite a bit.

"R-R-Right." Standing off, the youngest member of JONAS quickly shuffled off. Sighing deeply, Miley collapsed back down on her trusty pillow before another knock was heard.

They say when one a door closes, a window opens. But in Miley's case, when a JONAS leaves, another enters.

"WHAT!?"

Flinching in surprise, Kevin fell to the ground, hitting his head on the door in process. "Owww…What's with the attitude Miles?"

"I ask the questions here," came a vitriolic snarl as Miley flipped another chocolate into her mouth, chewing it with evident anger. "Now you either tell me what you want, or get out."

"Ookaaay…we're getting dinner, a-are you coming?" Damn, to think a 22 yr old man was frightened by a high school girl, one can imagine the spine-chilling aura she was emitting. "U-Um…guess not…"

"Ya think?" Miley growled, and for some reason, Kevin suddenly found her gesture comically hilarious. "What are you laughin' at?!"

"Nothing!" He grinned, "Oh, lay off the Kisses, they'll give you a stomach ache later. *cough* jealous *cough*"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS GOD DAMMIT!!!" Letting out a silent yelp, Kevin immediately took after Nick's gesture and fled for his life. "Sweet niblets!"

"Yeah they have some of that at the restaurant, you coming?" Joe poked his head in and was immediately greeted with a broken vase merely missing his face. Hissing, his hand instantly went to his cheek when a shard had cut him. "Miley! What's up with you tonight?!"

"FIGURE IT OUT MR. HOLMES!" As if it weren't obvious enough, Miley could feel that anger that just waited to burst out of her as she dug her nails into the bed.

"Miley, are you mad?"

"NO SH!T SHERLOCK!"

His scheme or not, he still didn't like to see Miley upset to this level as he went over to her side. Not like he thought his scheme caused her to act this way anyways. "What's wrong?"

"Me. Now get out of here if you desire children." Miley hissed in a low, intimidating voice as she held the bed even tighter to prevent any future incidents.

"What children? Where?" Joe looked around, instantly washing her anger away with mixed emotions. Was she supposed to be mad, or was she supposed to laugh, she didn't know anymore. Suddenly, warmth crept up to her cheeks when she found her white knuckled covered with someone else's. "Hey, hey, let go, you'll hurt yourself."

"That's my business, now leave." Miley pulled her hands back, struggling to keep her poker-face as she leaned away from him. No, she wasn't about to fall too fast again, she wasn't about to get hurt.

"JOE!" Came Demi's high voice as Miley narrowed her eyes once more. "Hurry!!!"

"Hey, I gotta go, but if you want to talk, you know where to find me alright?" Joe grinned innocently as he held out his arms, pretending to not notice the bag of spilled Kisses lying across her bed.

However, what came out of Miley's mouth next surprised him to the up utmost point.

"Go f*** yourself."

* * *

"C'mon Joe, don't be sulking, we just got together! We need to celebrate!!!" Demi chirped as she ordered another round of ice cream for her friends. Seeing her current boyfriend still sedated in his previous position, Demi instantly leaned over to capture his lips. "Does that make you feel better?" She cooed, batting her lashes.

"Mmhmm…" Joe smiled weakly before casting his lidded eyes once more as a soft sigh emitted from his lips. "Thanks Demz."

Not seeming to notice his odd behavior, Demi grinned and resumed chatting with her friends as Joe plunged himself back into the world of thoughts. Why did she have that effect on him? No, not Demi!

Seeing their brother in evident distress, both Nick and Kevin involuntarily leaned toward him.

"What's with the long face Joe?"

"What did Miley say to you?"

What did Miley say? Hmm, well let's see…

_Flashback_

"_Hey, I gotta go, but if you want to talk, you know where to find me alright?" He smiled gently as he held out his arms, trying to make her feel better._

"_Go f*** yourself." Miley had screamed at him with those disgusted eyes and he couldn't seem to shake off. "You are the most horrible excuse for a human being. You're a stage whore who can't seem to get over himself and do things in public that aren't supposed to be done in public. What? Did the fame get to your head? Are you really who you say you are? Is that why you're being such a bastard? Is that why-"_

"_Woah Miles, those are nasty words, I was just trying to make you feel better, please kill me." Joe scowled with fire in his eyes. "And what do you know about being famous anyway?!"_

_At the mention of fame, Miley hesitated. But her hesitation went as soon as it came and she went off once more. "Oh I know plenty! But what do you know!? Are you too blind to see what's going on around you now!?"_

_Then, without thinking, Joe's mouth went off. "And who the hell do you think you are!? A scheming bitch who I can care less about and is butting into my life?!"_

_That was it. "J-Just get out."  
End Flashback_

He said it. He never meant it. She was hurt. He'll never understand.

"N-Nothing, she didn't say much." Joe lied as he continued to fiddle with his finger while Kevin and Nick both shot him disbelieving looks.

* * *

Miley was not crying. Miley is not crying. Miley will not cry. She promised herself, and she was determined to keep that promise. After locking herself in her room (despite the fact that no one was on the bus), her stomach was gnawing painfully at the lack of real food as grabbed the unfinished Kisses and headed towards the kitchen.

Of course she had been thinking that perhaps she was too hard on him. After all, Demi had known him longer and had probably taken a liking to him before she ever did (not like she likes Joe, but IF she did, or so she says). It would be utterly unfair for her to say those things then. And it wasn't like Joe had shown any interest towards her in the first place.

So maybe she was in the wrong for unloading on him like that.

Sighing, she grabbed some eggs, flour, sugar, and baking powder out of the pantry.

* * *

"I don't wanna go back yet, it's such a beautiful night!" As soon as Joe said that, the cold wind swept down upon them and the thunders begin to crash.

"Right…" Nick commented sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"It is!" Joe defended, flailing his arms around. "Let's like, get a frap or something!"

"Joseph, bus, now." Kevin pointed to the door with half moon eyes as rain began to pour. "At least wait for a sunny day to use your excuses."

"Hey, anyone who says sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the rain." He nodded proudly with hands on his waist. "Ow! Kevin!"

With that, Joe was lifted to the bus like a puppy before Demi trailed behind him, giggling to no end.

"What's that smell?" Nick wondered as he relieved himself of the cold.

"COOKIES!!!" Kevin shouted, hearing a ding in the oven before running over. "Guys! Miley cooked us cookies!!!"

"I-uh… don't think that's for us." Nick muttered, recalling Miley's earlier threats to…rid him of babies as Kevin set the tray on the table. Attracted by the addicting smell of a certain brand of chocolate, Joe peeked over curiously and suddenly was lifted out of his foul mood.

"Don't worry Nick, those _are_ for us." The straight haired boy said knowingly.

"Oooh cookies!" Demi squealed, reaching over for one, letting it melt into her mouth as she shouted behind her back. "Thanks Miley! Wherever you are!"

"Demi! Shhh!" Joe hissed as he went around the couch, where a flushed Miley rested. As if on instinct, he swiftly shed his jacket to place it upon her.

"Ahem." Interrupted, Joe's head immediate shot up to meet 2 pairs of warning eyes.

"What else am I supposed to do wi-you know what, forget I even asked." Without another word, he carefully leaned down to scoop her into his arms, and shockingly, without waking her up. After setting the brunette in bed, Joe quickly pulled up her covers.

"Joe!" Demi called once more as he sighed, whispering in Miley's ear.

"You're forgiven, and me too."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley woke up the next morning, missing the stiffness of the couch as she shot up upon realizing that she had been moved without her knowledge. Her tense posture instantly relaxed as she took in the familiar surroundings.

X

As she reached the living room, Nick and Kevin were already there eating with three empty seats around them.

"Hey Miles!" They chorused as she took the seat across from them, being handed a plateful of eggs and toast.

"Mornin'…you're so cheerful…" She reckoned monotonously, stabling the yellow substance. "Why?"

"No reason, your cookies were really good though and Joe said they were for us so…" Kevin explained as Nick looked down, not wanting to see her reaction if his idiot brother had been wrong.

"Oh right, the cookies. Did this 'Joe' explain how he knew?" Miley muttered, chewing sleepily as she poured herself some coffee.

"Nope…but t-they were for us right?"

"Nicolas, chill, I'm not gonna cut off your favorite appendage." She said off handedly as she tried to ignore that kissing noise coming from the boys' room. "Kevin, turn on the radio!"

"What?" The older boy asked, caught off guard.

"NOW!"

"Okay!" With that, he stumbled off to quickly meet Miley's demand.

**THE SEVEN THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU! THE SEVEN THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU…Oh you…You're vain, you're games, you're insecure, you love me you like-**

"Why the hell are they still playing this crap!? Hannah Montana was a long time ago!" Miley snarled as she changed the stations.

"Hey, it's a good song, give Hannah a break." Nick defended (A/N: Oh the irony XD).

"She sounded like you when you're screaming." Kevin sniggered, finishing up his breakfast as Miley rubbed her forehead. Why is this happening?!

"Hey guys!" Demi came in cheerfully followed by Joe, much to Miley's relief. "What's for breakfast?"

"There are some eggs in the pan, you're gonna have to make some toasts if ya want 'em." Miley smiled at Demi, avoiding Joe's eyes.

"Thanks Miley!" The dark haired girl grinned as she skipped off to make food for her boyfriend.

"Mornin' Mi." Joe whispered as she brushed past him wordlessly.

As Miley's door slammed shut, Joe could've sworn he saw a certain sparkle glisten in her eyes.

_Tears?_

**Incase ya'll didn't catch it, Miley's cookie is the same as Joe's so he knows ;D**


	8. Tonight I Could Fall Too Soon

"Mi? Miley open up!" Miley groaned as she planted her face firmly into the pillow, desperately trying to block out the aggravating voice that had been calling out to her for the past half an hour. "Miley!"

"Give it up, she's probably asleep." Kevin said from the background and she quickly took a mental note to be nicer to the older JONAS later. As soon as Kevin finished his sentence, however, that stupid, annoying voice started calling again as the wooden door trembled to his pounding.

"Miley! Honestly open up! I know you're there!" That voice echoed once more, causing her to groan with the last bits of her patience. The boy does NOT know when to quit!

"Leave me alone!" She finally yelled back, throwing her trusty pillow friend to the door. The ruckus instantly stopped, and Miley sighed in relief, rolling over to a comfortable position. However, as soon as she did, the knocking commenced yet again. "JOSEPH!"

"Open, Miley!!! O-PEN!" He pronounced slowly. Did he think she was retarded or something?

Huffing in frustration, she grabbed the radio and turned it all the way up to the point where she couldn't even hear her own voice. With a satisfied grin and **Much Better** playing, Joe's voice was now completely gone…except for that teeny tiny itsy bitsy teensy weensy little mistake she made—HE FREAKING SINGS THAT SONG!

"AHHHHHHH!" Miley screamed, pounding on the poor piece of technology until it stopped playing due to either short circuit or just…yeah… Determined, she instantly grabbed her iPOD and violently shoved it into her ears, turning up the volume. This time, she was sure she didn't have any of _their_ songs playing. Just when she was finally about to close her eyes to relax, she felt her earphones being pulled out and instantly sat up to defend herself.

"NO WAI-" Joe didn't even get to finish his sentence before Miley punched him harshly. Luckily, he had grabbed her pillow that was lying on the floor and was able to save himself that horrible pain. "Miley!"

"Get out!" She shot back bitterly, glaring at him with burning eyes as he gently set her pillow on her lap.

"Just talk to me, will you?" Joe whispered, carefully choosing his words for once as he avoid from doing anything that would make her uncomfortable. "Please?"

"No." Miley retorted stubbornly, crossing her arms. "Leave. Now. Or I will do bad things."

"I like bad girls." He grinned, so much for choosing his words. "But all kidding aside, I want- no, I need you to tell me what's wrong. You can't sulk forever."

"Watch me." Miley snapped, getting up to walk away only to find herself trapped once again in his arms. That familiar position almost made her tears fall as he pressed her against the wall with his arms next to her head.

"That wasn't a challenge, Miles." He murmured with a determined glint in his eyes. "I'm your friend, you can talk to me."

"No, _Lilly_ is my friend._ Oliver_ is my friend. You, you're just an acquaintance." Miley scowled, struggling free, but Joe wouldn't budge one bit. As hurt flashed across his eyes for even if just a split second, Miley couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Call me that if you will, it won't change the fact that you're _my_ friend." Joe murmured, gently moving that tendril of hair in her face. Miley quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Do, not, touch me." She glared. "What do you know about friendship anyway?"

"Sorry." Joe said quickly.

"What?"

"Sorry. Isn't that what you said on your cookies?" He asked softly. That caught Miley off guard as she tried to get something out of her mouth before she embarrassed herself.

"W-Well that was then and this is now! People change and feelings obviously change too." She shot back. And almost for a second, it seemed like Joe actually got what she meant.

"Oh…I thought we were good…" He murmured in disappointment. "I didn't mean what I said, I was cranky and I'm sorry."

"Good." Miley whispered, and was extremely grateful that her mouth hadn't gone running off with an apology. Knowing that guilt will swell within her if she looked anywhere near his eyes, she quickly adverted her attention to her bed, where she noticed a familiar jacket. With a little thinking and a gasp, Miley unconsciously knew that she was in the wrong.

She swiftly ducked until Joe's arms and went to grab the jacket before shoving it in his arms and pushing him out.

* * *

Since the boys didn't have a show tonight and they were all out at dinner, Miley decided that she might as well as call up her friends for a fun night out. After all, he was right, she can't sulk forever. So now, she currently stood under the billboard of Cheesecake Factory, waiting for her buddy to show up.

"Hey Miley! I'm so sorry! I was caught up backstage!" A blond say as he came running up, sweat dripping down the sides of his head. As soon as he reached her, he was instantly sucked into a bone crushing hug.

"Jakey! I've missed you!" She gushed, tightening her grip as he pulled her closer.

"Me too Mi! I'm so happy to see you." The blond, or Jake Ryan, grinned happily. "You're lucky that I just coincidentally have an interview for Zombie High tonight."

"Ha right." Miley giggled as Jake wrapped an arm around her waist, guiding her in.

"C'mon, I'm starved."

"When are you not?"

XXX

"Dude, I'm like, dead tired." Miley yawned, stumbling a bit as Jack steadied her.

"Are you sure it wasn't that cup of wine you 'accidentally' drank?" He laughed loudly as she girl shot him a death glare, hiccupping.

"It was an accident!" Miley pouted, red faced. "It looked like my grape juice!!!"

"No duh Miles, it's red wine! And come on, the cups are obviously different!" Again, she glared, failing miserably.

"I was thirsty!"

"Okay okay!" Jake laughed once more, pulling her off the street and onto the sidewalk. "Just sober up before you go back, I mean you're surrounded by boys."

"And it's horrible!" She groaned as another headache came crashing down, causing her to waver.

"Miley, are you alright?" Sighing, Jake lifted her to his back to a swift gesture.

"Wo-ah!" Miley yelped, clinging tightly to his neck to prevent an unsightly fall. "Watch it mate!"

"Yes madam, allow me to be your white horse and escort you to your destination." Jake rolled his eyes sarcastically before heading the direction of the bus. "Go to sleep and don't you dare start screaming like some drunken fanatic. I will kill you if the paps see this!"

By then, Miley already dozed off on his back with a flushed face.

* * *

After a good 15 minutes, the bus finally came into sight as Jake sighed a breath of relief. I mean, Miley wasn't getting any lighter especially with her leaning side to side, completely out of it. As soon as he was close enough, he could hear footsteps and the light of the bus turning on.

"Hey! Put her down!" Jake heard someone yell as he steadily approached. "I SAID PUT HER DOWN!"

Whoever that is must be crazy, Jake concluded, and kept walking. More and more, a figure started emerging from the dark until a dark haired boy finally came in sight.

"You know, it doesn't hurt to be quieter, she's sleeping, in case you haven't noticed." The blond warned lazily, proceeding to the bus until a hand grabbed his arm harshly. "Hey, let go if you don't wanna get hurt, bro." Jake hissed, and we know he didn't have the best temper ever.

"Put Miley down." Joe growled through gritted teeth, unaware of Jake's identity. "Or else."

"Or else what? She's sleeping. You know that thing people do when they're tired? Yeah!" Jake shot back mockingly and took another step towards the bus when he suddenly ducked, for Joe had thrown a punch at him. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"What did you do to Miley!?"

"What do you think? I drugged her and raped her of course. Which is why I'm bringing her back here. That's what all rapists do, don't you know?" The zombie slayer retorted sarcastically, only Joe didn't pick up his dry humor and took it for real.

"You bastard!" With that, he lunged towards Jake, who, in order to get out of harms way, accidentally dropped the sleeping girl to the floor.

"Wha-" As soon as Miley woke up, her eyes snapped wide open at the vicious sight laid out before her. Two boys were rolling on the floor as they tried to murder the other. As Joe slammed his body on Jake, Jake landed a punch right on his cheek. "GUYS!"

Neither heard her, for they were all too preoccupied. Not having time to get help, Miley, without thinking, rashly put herself between the boys as they came straight for her.

* * *

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Miley winced as the boys carried her on board, one on each side. She tried to be quiet, since the others were all asleep by then. As she passed their room, a picture on the wall beside Joe's bunk caught her eyes. It was of her the other day with the rising red sun, making her cheeks flush with redness.

"Miles, I'm so so so very sorry." Jake whispered, groaning softly as he sat her down.

"You didn't know." Miley replied just as softly as he leaned down to engulf her in a tight embrace. "Now go on, you have a plane to catch."

"Okay." Jake smiled weakly and turned to Joe with an extended hand. "Sorry about that, no hard feelings?"

"I-I-" Taking a deep breath, Joe took his hand. "No hard feelings man."

"Cool." Jake grinned and looked to Miley before he reached the door. "Promise me to let him take a look at you okay?"

"Fine. But I'm telling you that I'm fine." Miley huffed.

"And I'm telling you that I don't believe it." With a wink, Jake disappeared with a bruised jaw. Sighing deeply, Miley looked to Joe expectantly. When he stared down with an apologetic look, she sighed again and patted her bed, gesturing for him to sit.

"I'm super sorry. I had no idea he was Jake Ryan. He said he drugged you and stuff so…" Joe whispered sincerely as he sat down. "I was just overprotective I guess."

"Let me take a look at that." Miley whispered softly, not responding to his earlier proclamation as she snatched the first-aid kit from his hands.

"No I'm- ow!" He hissed as she pressed some alcohol to his jaw. "Miley!"

"Shhh…almost…" She shushed, carefully cleaning the wound before applying some medicine. After Miley stuck a band-aid on, she was about to close the lid before Joe grabbed her wrist firmly.

"Hey, I went through it, you're not getting out of this one, you promised." He joked in fake anger as Miley sighed in defeat for the billionth time that night. When Joe gingerly took her face in his hands, Miley could feel her cheeks heating up once more and completely forgot the pain of the alcohol. Before she realized it, he was already putting the kit away as she stared at him softly, not the aggravated stare, but a gentle one this time.

"Does it hurt?" Miley found herself subconsciously asking as Joe swiveled around with a surprised expression. His gaping mouth then melted into a warm smile.

"It's nothing. You?" He murmured, resting a hand on her cheek as she helplessly leaned into it. It must've been the wine playing tricks, Miley decided.

"F-Fine." Oh great, now stutters? That wine will never get anywhere near her again, NEVER! As Joe began stroking her cheeks, she accidentally looked into his eyes. And it was then, when Miley Stewart fell head over heels in love all over again.

"Do you have a fever? You look redder than usual." Joe whispered, leaning his forehead against hers as Miley quickly pulled away.

"I-it's just the sunset!" She blurted out quickly as Joe refrained himself from absolute mirth when he looked out the window at complete darkness.

"Yup, sure, whatever you say." He chuckled, absentmindedly pulling her into a tight embrace. That wine must've taken a toll as Miley began to wrap her arms around him. At that moment, she didn't care if she's gonna get hurt by morning's first light, she would deem it all worth it, worth the comfort she's feeling now. "Get some sleep."

Joe reluctantly pulled away laying her down before covering her. They must've made enough noise for Demi to stir for her voice was heard next.

"Joe? Where are you?" The dark haired singer mumbled in her sleep and Joe quickly stood up.

"Go, you have somewhere to be." Miley whimpered almost painfully as Joe's eyes darted between his girlfriend and Miley.

"Just...let me stay for a moment," came the soft plea, and Miley's eyes softened. The bus was now silent, allowing the moonlight to shine down upon their serene visages.

**-Keep it sweet, keep it slow, let the future pass and don't let go. But tonight I could fall too soon to this beautiful moonlight-**

**

* * *

**

**Haha I'm between Miley forgiving Joe now or kicking his butt when he hurts her in the morning because of Demi! XD lol what to do what to do?**


	9. Listen to Your Heart

Miley stirred as her eyes opened due to the sudden jolt of the abrupt stop made by the bus. Glancing to her side, she couldn't help but let a smile tug on her lips. However, she knew better then anyone that her smile wouldn't last much longer.

* * *

Joe woke with a start as he groaned in the uncomfortable position against the wall, even with the pillow cushioning the pain. _Pillow cushioning?_ Joe thought as he fell onto Miley's bed, surprised to find his body already surrounded by warm comforters. _It must've been her then._ The problem is, where is she?

* * *

"Hey Miles, you're up early today." Demi greeted with a grin, leaning over the counter where Miley fried an egg.

"Yeah." Miley smiled weakly, giving the girl a quick glance as Demi bounced more than she already was.

"So…have you seen Joe?" She asked eagerly, nearly driving over the edge with not only her cheerfulness but also her forwardness to see the boy. Before Miley could answer, however, the door of her room cracked open and out stepped none other than the JONAS boy, Joe. "Joey!" Demi cried in happiness as she bounded towards him, joy evident in her eyes.

"Oomph!" Joe groaned when she tackled him to a deep kiss as Miley tried her best to look away, seemingly absorbed in making breakfast. "Demi!"

"I missed you!!!" Demi giggled as she leaned up to peck his cheek, only to find her lips in contact with a thin fabric. Pulling back, she was confused as to where Joe hurt himself. "Why do you have a band-aid?"

Upon hearing the question, both Joe and Miley quickly gulped as they turn away from the dark-haired girl, blushing.

"N-Nothing, I bumped into Miley yesterday and we fell, t-that's all." Joe chuckled nervously, clapping his hands to change the subject. "Mmm, I smell an amazing breakfast coming up."

"Yup! Miley's cooking me some eggs!" Demi grinned, running over to hug his arms.

"I am?" Miley muttered, shooting the girl a small glare. "I don't recall saying that."

"Really now? Hey Mi." Joe smiled warmly, approaching her with a soft grin. Her heartbeats grew louder as Miley felt her breathing shorten having Joe leaning right behind her.

"What?" Miley asked, pulling off a bored look when Joe slyly gave her an innocent smile, making her sigh in regret of ever looking into his deep brown eyes. "Yes Joseph, would you like one too?"

"YES!!!" He cheered, throwing an arm around her waist for a quick embrace as Miley flushed ten different shades of red. As she placed the eggs on the plate with a sigh, Joe took the chance to ask Demi to eat at the couch 'because it's more comfortable.'

"What do you want?" The blue-eyed brunette sighed yet again as she cracked another egg into the oiled pan. "You deliberately sent her away because you want to talk right?"

Joe exhaled as he placed a hand upon her shoulder in a gentle fashion. "Listen, about yesterday-"

"What's done is done Joe, we don't have time left to regret." She whispered, letting the sound of the sizzling pan swallow up the silence.

"I know we seemed okay last night but when I called you the B word before, I didn't mean it, you have to believe me!" He cried so sincerely that she couldn't help but turn to look at him, no matter how badly she didn't want to. "I'm really sorry, and I need you to forgive me?"

"And why is that?" Miley inquired, turning back to the stove. When she no longer heard anything behind her, she sighed again, thinking he was gone. Unexpectedly, a pair of arms suddenly made their way around her torso, causing her to drop the spatula in evident surprise. "JOE!"

"What? What? Did I hurt you?!" Joe shot back frantically as he jumped away quickly, releasing her at once as Miley regained her composure. "I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, just…you caught me off guard." She gasped, a hand on her overworked heart as Joe steadied her gently.

"Sorry." Joe repeated yet again and grabbed Miley's sides, pushing her up to sit on the counter as he took over the stove. "I'll do the rest, and you can listen to me." He smiled up at her as she sighed in defeat.

"Fine, first tell me why you absolutely need me to forgive you." Miley asked simply out of curiosity as he looked down again.

"I just…" Joe trailed off, trying to form a coherent sentence in his mind before his mouth went shooting off all the wrong things. "…can't…bear the fact that…you're always upset because of me…that's why I-I-"

"Hey, I get it." The fact that he seemed so sweet and sincere just made her heart melt, letting her stubbornness fly out the window. "It's okay, really." Miley smiled down softly, causing Joe's scrutinized expression to almost instantly relax.

"Someone's getting along." Interrupted a voice, making Miley and Joe jump as Kevin yawned tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "Did something good happen?"

"Never question good things, Kevin." Said another voice as Nick emerged behind his brother, a hand in his wild curls.

"You know guys, if you see it as a nice moment, you can at least try not to ruin it." Joe remarked with lidded eyes as Miley chuckled airily. The middle Jonas instantly turned to her and grinned widely, loving the sound of her laugh.

* * *

"Don't you think Joe is behaving really out of character?" Nick whispered as he lowered his sunglasses. Yes, Joe was currently on his date with Demi and two specific Jonas boys decided to play James Bond after that little talk with Miley.

"All I know is that you're crazy for doing this! Show some trust!" Kevin hissed, pulling the menu higher to cover his face.

"Well you've talked to Miley this morning and-"

"-she said that she's happy for them!"

"That's what they all say! Don't you see the look in her eyes?" Nick shot back, lowering his hat as Kevin pulled his scarf over his face. "Miley. Is. Sad!"

"But this is just…wrong!" Kevin groaned, taking a sip at his coke as he glanced sideways just in time to catch his bother and friend make out with each other. "Ew! Kissing girls is his specialty, how is Joe getting out of character?"

"Because look!" Nick pointed as Demi leaned in to capture Joe's lips once more. "She's always kissing him, he never initiate it, not once!"

"You do have a point." Kevin sighed as the bell to the door rang once.

"Nick!? Kevin!?" Said a familiar voice as the brothers snapped up, cringing at the girl before them.

"Miley!" Kevin quickly pulled her down to a seat as Nick shoved his hat onto her head.

"Ow! What the heck!" She squirmed. "What are you guys doing?!"

"Shhhh!" Nick hissed, putting his hand over her mouth as he glanced over his shoulder, making sure his brother didn't notice.

"Why are you here?!" Kevin hushed, covering her face with a menu.

"Because ya'll went out, leaving me alone on the bus craving coffee!" Miley pouted, pulling Nick's drink to her and taking a long sip. "So why are you all up in disguise?" She inquired, ruffling Kevin's curly blonde wig that reminded so much of her double life.

"U-Um…we're kinda-"

"Spying on Joe?" Three heads shot up to meet the third member of JONAS. "Hello guys."

"H-Hey Joe!" Nick and Kevin laughed nervously as Miley's mouth dropped. Oh this ought to be good.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I cannot believe you!!!" Joe yelled, as his brothers sat before him, preparing to endure this harsh lecture. Beside Joe, Miley sat on the couch, legs propped up on the table, arms crossed. "You know how embarrassing that would be if Demi found out!? You're lucky she went to put on her makeup when I found you guys!"

"That was some horrible disguise, what were you thinking?" Miley laughed as Joe gave her a pleading look. "Ok! I'll shut up now."

"Kevin, you're older, and Nick, you're more mature, so how can both of you pull something like this!? Do I stalk you when you're with your wife, Kevin, or do I follow you on your date with Mikayla, Nick?!" Joe groaned, stomping back and forth. "This is unacceptable!"

"What's unacceptable?" Demi grinned innocently as she strutted in, a tray of cookies in her arms.

"Well-" Miley started but was immediately cut off.

"Whatever. Joe I made you cookies!" Demi said, holding out the tray of 4 words. "I love you Joe!"

At that moment, everyone froze as Miley began choking on her drink. The L word? So soon?! FROM DEMI!? No one had expected it, and no one wanted it to happen, especially not with Miley in the room.

"Miles are you okay?" Joe asked in concern as he sat down next to her, whacking her back firmly but gently. Miley coughed a few more times before biting her lips.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine." She whispered, as if out of breath as her cheeks drained of color. The next second, Joe's hands were on her face as he tried to the best of his abilities to calm her down.

"Joey, try one!" Demi grinned, handing him the cookie with the letter 'L'. At the moment, Joe had the strong urge to tell her off, to tell her to stay far away from him, to tell her that Miley's in pain and how she could not see it, to tell her that this was…his and Miley's thing…But he didn't.

Instead, he leaned up to kiss her cheek, muttering a soft 'thank you' before turning his attention to a ghastly Miley.

"Ew Demi! What's this?!" Nick groaned as he spat the bits into his hand. "Why is it so freaking salty!?"

"Water!!!" Kevin yelled, running for the kitchen as his brother soon followed.

"What could be wrong?" Demi cocked her head in confusion. "I followed Miley's recipe like it is! Miley wanna try one?"

"N-No thanks." Miley smiled up weakly, allowing the color to return to her cheeks as Joe placed a quick kiss to the side of her temple. "J-Joe…n-no."

"Why don't you try the cookie I made first?" Demi pried yet again as Miley stood weakly from her seat, allowing Joe's arms to linger on her waist for support.

"I'll try it later, I promise. Miley seems a bit tired, I'll take her to her room first, is that okay?" Joe asked more directed to Miley than to Demi.

"Sure, come back soon! I love you!" Demi's proclamation was interrupted by Nick's painful moans as she rushed to see what happened there.

"Why are you suddenly being nice?" Miley asked as Joe picked her up, to his surprise, without objection.

"Suddenly? Miley Miley, Joseph never disappoints, remember that." He joked, setting her down on the bed. "Honestly, I don't like to see you upset. Don't ask why 'cause I wouldn't know, I just don't. More importantly though, are you alright?"

"Fine…" She muttered, pulling on the covers as he sat down, the cookie in hand. "Aren't you gonna eat it? I mean, Demi must've worked hard on it."

Joe stared down at the salty dough for a minute and-

"No! What are you doing!? You'll hurt her feelings!" Miley cried, trying to save the pastry before it hit the trash can—no such luck. "Joe! Demi will be so sad if you do that! Don't you understand that girls are very fragile?!"

"Apparently not…" He exhaled before looking into her sky blue eyes in a straight stare. Those eyes can go on forever, or so it seems. "I know she's my girlfriend and all but the cookie was kind of _our thing_ wasn't it?"

"Well _yeah_ but…"

"Besides…I don't like my chocolate chip cookies without Kisses." Joe winked as he stood up quickly. "Night."

"Yeah…" right then and there, Miley didn't even know what to say, and for a moment, it seemed almost as if Joe actually _understood_ her…that he actually _liked_ her. "Night…"

And the door was shut.

Speaking of Kisses…

"Hey Lilly, you say you found Kisses in our mailbox for a month right? When did they start? After Joe had dinner at my place? Did they stop after I came on tour with the boys?"

* * *

Joe smiled softly as he leaned against Miley's door. Demi had told him she loves him, but did he love her? Sure, she was a friend, she was a sister, but was she ever a lover?

Sighing, he trotted absentmindedly into his room when a particular photo on his collage caught his eyes once again. No matter how many times he looked at it, Miley still seemed so radiant in the sunrise, as if she belonged there, like a winter needs a spring.

She was their photographer, yes, but she was his friend as well, she was someone he cared deeply about, and…could she be more?

His train of thought was interrupted by Kevin as he entered loudly. "Hey bro."

"Sup. Where's Nick?" Kevin laughed at that as he pointed to the kitchen.

"Demi's helping him get her poison cookie from his mouth. He took quite a large bite, I have to say. Guess he really liked Miley's cookie last time."

"I see." Joe replied, collapsing on his trusty bed.

"What? You're not gonna tell her you love her?" Kevin asked, confused. "I-I mean, you _do_ love her…don't you? You ate her cookie right?"

"Yeah, no yes, but no and-but I-"

"So you don't love her?" Kevin raised a brow.

"I do Kevin! You know I do, but…" Joe trailed off, struggling to listen to the voice in his heart. Kevin chuckled lightly.

"But what? Miley?"

Joe's face instantly flushed by the mention of her name, giving Kevin a secret satisfaction of being correct yet again.

"W-What does Miley have to do with this?" Joe stammered in an attempt to deny the truth, which only made Kevin laugh harder. He was surprised to find that Nick, his _little_ brother, was indeed correct, and he was surprised that he didn't see through Joe's little game earlier.

"Nothing Joe, nothing at all!" With that, Joe was left alone to his thoughts once more.

**-I thought you said it was easy, listening to your heart, I thought you said I'd be okay, so why am I breaking apart-**

That night, Joe lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a knowing smile on his face, letting his thoughts drift back to Miley.

'_I can't eat a cookie that's not sweet, Mi, especially if it's not from you.'_


	10. Don't Forget, Please Don't Forget

Miley was awakened by the faint melody of My Heart Will Go On as she rose from her bed, simply _ecstatic_ about the disturbance. Sighing, she attempted to drift back into lala land in the comfort of her warm bed as a loud giggle buzzed in her ear. Finally giving up on sleep, she walked into the living room only to find Joe and Demi snuggling cozily on the couch, eyes glued to the screen. Gee, a _lovely_ sight indeed. (Yes my dear readers, that was sarcasm)

"Aww that's so sweet!" Demi cooed as she tears up a little, getting Joe to wrap his arms around her. Psh, Titanic. Silently, Miley made her way to the kitchen where the other two brothers were seated, along with another young woman.

"Hey Miles, you're up!" Kevin greeted brightly, instantly pushing the girl forward. "This is Danielle, my lovely and beautiful wife!"

"Hi, nice to meet you." Danielle smiled politely, extending a hand, whereas Miley simply stared at her blankly. She didn't even know Danielle was on board, let alone _when_ she actually got on.

"Hey! Nice to meet you too." Miley grinned when she finally recovered as took her hand warmly. And the two girls instantly clicked.

"Hey Miley since the boys don't have a concert tonight and we'll be stopping near a carnival, why don't we all go?" Danielle suggested excitedly and Miley flashed her an eager smile.

"That is actually-"

"Hey Mi! I didn't know you were up, you didn't even come say hello!" Joe cut in, instantly bringing a tense atmosphere as Miley's sentence stopped short.

"I heard ya'll talking of a carnival! We should so totally go!" Demi exclaimed, clapping her hands gleefully as Nick rolled his eyes secretly.

"Right Demi? Come on Miles, what do you say?" Danielle asked yet again, all too joyously. "That is actually what?"

"-a bad idea. Yeah, not good at all." Miley finally finished as she squirmed to Nick's side, having the others hovering over her. After all, Nick was the only one not giving her an evil stare.

"Well if Miley isn't going then I-" Joe began, only to be interrupted.

"Killjoy." Demi muttered beneath her breath as she crossed her arms, displeased. "Isn't it your job to take pictures?"

"What's wrong Miles?" Instead of a harsh retort like Demi, Danielle asked compassionately, very much like a sister.

"I just feel a bit faint, like yesterday. Don't worry guys, ya'll can go without me." Miley smiled weakly as she wavered a bit, only to have Nick steady her.

"Come on Mi, it'll be fun, and you'll forget all about your headache, I promise." Joe talked for the first time on the subject and sent her a reassuring grin that dropped when she leaned more into Nick. "Are you really feeling that bad?"

"Well I can go get her a few Tylenol." Demi hinted. "I mean psh-it's not like you're gonna, like, ya know, _fire_ her if she's not doing her job, right? Right?"

"We're not firing Miley, Demi." Nick assured as he caught the bottle of Tylenol Demi threw his way and handed it to the brunette. Miley instantly refused the drug and was about to turn the other way when she rammed right into Joe…

Shoot.

* * *

'_Damn him, damn him, damn him to hell!' _Miley growled as she trotted through crowds of people, dragging her feet just to keep up with the gang. Nick was smart alright, he stayed behind to have the bus all to himself, I mean, who wants peace and quiet right? T-That's ridiculous! _'Damn him and his irresistible eyes!' _

Miley groaned once more as she staggered to take yet another photo of Joe and Demi, sharing an ice cream. Although Joe had insisted on buying her one, Demi also insisted that a sick person should not have cold desserts. Of course, those two wedded lovebirds have already flown off somewhere else and left poor Miley as the third wheel after saying that they don't need their pictures taken.

"WHYYY?" Miley moaned once more as Demi stopped by those romantic boat ride thingies. Great.

"Come on! It'll be more fun than standing here!" Joe insisted, grabbing her hand.

"No, not really!" Miley shot back, retrieving her arm as she took a step away from him.

"Yes, yes really!"

"Dude this is a couple thing!"

"Now it's a triple thing!"

"I said no! I'll count to three!"

"Exactly! Like Britney Spear's 'Three'!!!"

Both girls flushed and smacked him harshly in the chest. "EWWWW!!!"

"That is the most DISTURBING thing I've ever EVER heard!" Miley cringed in disgust as Joe chuckled sheepishly.

"Miley!!!"

"Joseph!!!"

"I will get you on here!" Joe threatened with a glint in his eyes.

"Joey can't we just go? It'll be awkward with her there!" Demi begged as she clung to his arm, only to have him pry her off.

"Joe, was that- did I heard a threat coming from your mouth?" Miley teased as her lips curled into a smirk.

"No, it's a promise. _And I always keep my promises._"

With that said, Joe instantly leaped for Miley who gracefully ducked from his arms and took off for the exit. However, he easily caught up and we're back to square one where Miley was yet again trapped between…well a wall and Joe.

"Let me go!" Miley squirmed, pushing against the unmoving arms in vain as he smirked down with a mischievous look of victory.

"Joe!!!" Demi screeched from the other side, steam coming from her ears as she waited impatiently for her boyfriend. And God did Miley hate that term. What else did she hate? Losing. Losing to Joseph of JONAS…and losing Joseph of Jonas…

* * *

"Miley, we're going on the Farris Wheel, let's go!" Joe grinned, waving her over as she took the most dreaded steps towards him. Taking pictures of a couple is one thing, but take pictures of the one you love with another woman is another.

"Do I have to?" Miley whined as Joe locked arms with her and smiled down childishly.

"Yes Mi!" A grin.

"Ugh…" Miley instantly felt like puking when the second they got on the cart, Demi pulled Joe into a passionate lip lock and had completely forgotten that she was there. _'Do I take a picture of this?'_ She wondered but snapped one anyway. The sudden flash caused the couple to pull away as Demi growled in dismay. Wouldn't be the first time she interrupted their kiss.

"You know Miley, I love you and all, but you can give us a little privacy." A roll of the eyes.

"You know Demi, I love you and all, but your _boyfriend_ dragged me on here." Miley mocked, finally snapping as Joe nervously put himself between the girls.

"Come on guys…"

"Stay out of this!" Miley glared and for once, she seemed to be honestly very, very angry. "You and your pathetic girlfriend need to get over your little privacy issue when you insisted that I come in the first place." That definitely got Demi.

"You know what?! I've had enough of your snobbish attitude and your whole photography crap. You don't even know how to take a damn picture so why don't you just open the door and jump?" Demi shot back furiously as she pushed Miley toward the door.

"Demi!" Joe cried, holding her back as Miley clenched her fists, ready to introduce them to their new friend—Demi's face. "Stop it!!!"

"Ya hear that? Voice of reason. You should listen to it some times." The brunette sneered at Demi's useless attempt to break free from those strong arms, she would know.

"Why should I?! That annoying chick you picked off the streets needs to shut up!" Miley growled as Demi smirked in satisfaction.

"And you think I'm crazy? Oh honey, Joe doesn't even love you." Miley simply addressed a statement before Demi completely blew up on her.

"Yeah?! You're a total slut and your mother probably killed herself because of your disgrace!!!" Miley gasped. All was silent.

_SLAP!_

"Don't you dare bring my mom into this!!!!" Miley cried, biting her lips to hold in the rising sob as Demi clutched her cheeks. "You know what?! F*** you! I don't give damn anymore!!!"

With that, the ride came to a stop.

"Miley!" Joe called, darting after her as she bolted through the crowd, grabbing her arm firmly. "Listen to me!"

"No Joe, you listen! That little whore of yours needs to keep her mouth shut!" She cried, shining tears brimming around her eyes as she swallowed to keep them in.

"You slapped her, Mi, and violence doesn't solve anything. She can sue you and you know how it'll end up with all her fans backing her up!"

"You punched Jake, don't you dare give me double standards!" Miley shot back angrily as Demi came running up to them.

"Joe why are you still talking to her?!" The brown eyed brunette growled. "Does she want her mommy?"

Without another word, a fist connected with Demi's jaw.

"Miley!!!" Joe yelled, pulling Demi into his arms as he sent a harsh glare Miley's way. "You know what, maybe you should go, don't come back until you've cooled off!"

"Why!? Because she brought up my mother?! You know what, it doesn't matter anymore." With a tearful look of incredulousness, Miley turned the other way and disappeared in the midst of the crowd.

* * *

Miley strolled through the empty street. It seemed as if the life of the city all remained back at the carnival with _him _as the wind swept through, giving it a sense of forlornness. The sun was not setting, and the broken boulevard was enhanced with an indescribable loneliness as fallen leaves creaked eerily beneath her boots. Sighing, she searched through her back and withdrew her phone.

"Hi Jake." She whispered, turning to the rising moon. A tear fell. "Can I see you?"

* * *

Joe sat before Demi in a small shed as they dined silently. A poke. Then another. Sighing, Joe angrily pushed his food away as he groaned loudly, his appetite gone and his thoughts clouded. Miley was at fault here, so why was there a twist in his chest that he just couldn't ignore?

"That lousy skunk-bag, I could've taken her." Demi muttered grudgingly for the millionth time. But this time, Joe's finally had it.

"Enough! You don't know anything about her Demetria! Quit bringing up her mother!" With a slam on the table, Joe was gone.

* * *

The leaves fluttered in the cold February night as a flower drifted to Miley's lap. With the utmost tender care, she lifted it, only to have the wind take it again. As she was about to chase after it, however, a single elegant rose before her face stopped her in her tracks.

"H-Hey, I got here as fast as I could, I even paid the cab an extra 20 to speed." Jake said, panting as he wiped his forehead with the back of his arm. "Happy early Valentines."

"Jake…" Miley murmured, gazing up at him with tear filled eyes. "JAKE!" With that, she leaped onto him as they tumbled onto the soft grass of the park, his arms around her for protection. "What took you so long dammit!!!"

"I was in the next state! Give me a little credit here, we were in the middle of filming and you almost cost me my job!" The blond shot back with a lack of anger as he squeezed the brunette tightly to his chest.

Without another word, tears were pouring out of her eyes as held her wordlessly, simply holding her, protecting her from the pain that she already had too much of.

* * *

Joe ran through the barren streets, not at all surprised to feel empty on the outside _and _inside. In fact, he's been feeling that way for a while now as he stuffed his shivering hands into his pockets.

"Where are you?" He muttered to himself. Why did he send her away? Why did Demi suddenly become so important for him to protect? Why did he have that gut feeling that tells him something horrible was about to happen?

Unspoken questions were answered with silence as he strolled further against the wind, allowing it to scrape his red cheeks as he picked up his pace into a full-on run. A run in search of someone important.

* * *

"I can't believe her." Jake whispered incredulously after Miley told him what Demi had said. Of course, Jake was as close to Miley as Oliver and Lilly, but they had a different kind of friendship. Definitely…_different._

"Neither can I…" Miley said just as softly as she leaned into his warm embrace, the one that shielded her from the frozen wind. "I just miss her so so much."

"I know you do sweetie…" murmured the blond as he stroked her hair ever so gently. "And Joe didn't stand up for you?"

"Why would he? He never liked me very much since I met him. We were always fighting." Although she would never admit that he sometimes seemed like he liked her, Miley couldn't help but feel that Joe at least cared.

"But you like him?"

"I don't know what I feel anymore, Jake." She breathed deeply. "Why should I walk down that road when I know for sure that I'm gonna get hurt?"

"Does he hurt you?" Jake inquired again, gentler with every word as he placed a reassuring kiss upon her forehead. Miley nodded almost instantly. "What does he do?"

As thoughts flooded her head, Miley simply couldn't find a reason why Joe was able to hurt her. "Nothing, he doesn't do anything."

"Could you love him Miles?" Again, Miley didn't know.

* * *

Night was befalling the JONAS boy as he kicked the fallen leaves with a sigh that made smoke in the air. He had called just about everyone, but no sign of Miley. Even when they insisted that Miley was safe, he just didn't have a good feeling.

Unbeknownst to him, however, he stood before a deserted park and slowly entered.

* * *

"I just want someone to love me, is that so bad?" She asked, and this time, Jake's kiss fell from her forehead to her nose. Slowly, Miley lifted her eyes to meet his and instantly knew that he knew what she was thinking. "Do you remember our promise?"

"I don't necessarily know what it is, but I can show you." With that, he slammed his lips on hers with full force as the eyes if a figure behind the trees widened in surprise, confusion, and most of all, pain.

"Jake, we promised to love each other when there is no one else who loves us right?" Miley whimpered breathlessly as she continued to attack Jake's lips.

"Together we'll give one another love when they can't seek comfort elsewhere, I believe, is what you said." Jake panted between breaths as he tightened his arms around her.

"Then Jake, make me forget. Please, make me forget about mum, about Demi, about Joe, about everyone, make me forget just for a little while." Miley begged when Jake slammed her against the tree trunk, pushing the air from her lungs as her mind slowly went numb... slowly…

Slowly…

Robbie Ray was gone…

Jackson was gone…

Lilly was gone…

Oliver was gone…

Demi was gone…

_Joe was gone…_

Jake, please make me forget.

**------**

**Please don't forget to review, my lovely readers. Happy early Valentines! Love, Raven :)**


	11. I Feel A Separation Coming On

The next time Miley opened her eyes was in the security of her warm bed as rain splattered onto the window sill. She slowly sat up, an arm supporting her dizzy head.

"W-What happened?" The brunette whispered to herself and was answered with the soft echoes of the four walls. Straining her ears, she didn't seem to hear anything abnormal. Everything seemed as if it had never changed, but a gut feeling told her that that was not the case. "J-Jake?"

Silence.

'_Weird, I could've sworn I was with Jake…'_ Miley groaned, letting her bare feet hit the cold floor. The memories of Jake were blurry and disconnected. She remembered meeting him at the park, she remembered air pushed from her lungs, she remembered Jake's kind and comforting visage…but she couldn't not remember when, why, how, or what happened.

"C'mon Miles, you're dreaming. Jake can't be here, he's in Las Vegas filming." She laughed bitterly at herself as she ran a hand through her messy curls. "You just missed Jake too damn much because you made a promise with him…" As Miley tried to persuade herself, a boy in the next room was curled up in a small ball, quivering every now and then.

The sky was now a shade of black and blue as the rain kept coming down onto the California-ward bus and it wasn't planning to stop anytime soon. As city lights came into sight, Miley frantically tried to recall her lost memories.

Just a door away, Joe sat up upon his bunk, trying desperately to forget what he saw yesterday. As a painful moan escaped his lips, he glanced around to see the sleeping figure of his girlfriend, then to his brothers. The dampness and cold had definitely taken a toll on his emotions as he got up for a glass of water in hope that the sun will soon break through.

* * *

The morning was still too young as Miley finally shot up from her bed, sleepless. As soon as she stood up, her stomach gnawed painfully and she finally headed towards the kitchen for some much needed food.

As she approached however, it seemed like someone already beat her to it and there was a sound of the refrigerator closing. Peeking around the counter, she was almost afraid to come face to face with none other than the owner of those glowing brown eyes—Joe.

"H-Hey…" She whispered softly, attempting a careful smile. However, Joe remained emotionless as he dropped cubes of ice into his cup and filled it with water. Of course Joe would be mad, but his distant eyes made Miley thought as if he were unaware of her presence. "Hey." She tried again, this time, louder.

Wordlessly, Joe brushed past her, almost knocking her to the floor as she quickly gripped the counter for support. Sighing, Miley put away the icemaker and drew out a knife and a banana. Minutes later, she munched on a slice that she had cut as she headed to the living room where a figure sat, his head in his arms.

"Joe…?" Miley murmured softly as she went to his side, offering her plate. He shot her a deadly glare that made her flinch in fear before regaining her composure. Of course, while she was cutting the banana, she thought about her previous actions. So she slapped and punched Demi, she had it coming…but it was still wrong and she knew that Joe would be very protective, especially his girlfriend. Sighing once more, Miley placed a hand on his shoulder. "Joe I'm sorry okay? I was really mad and-"

"Cut the crap, I don't want to hear it." Joe snarled viciously. Too viciously that Miley almost wasn't sure that they were speaking of the same subject anymore. Thinking she would bring it up another time, Miley changed the subject.

"Here, have some." With that, he exploded.

"TAKE YOUR BANANA!"

"But Joe-AH!" Without warning, plate was flipped from her hands, instantly shattering to pieces as he stepped over it furiously, slamming his door with full force. "JOSEPH!"

Silence answered Miley once again as she winced at the blood that trickled down her arm from where the shards had scratched her just now.

* * *

"Miley, get out here, you need to take pictures of the concert right?" Nick called half-heartedly as soft knocks rang in Miley's room.

"One night without me wouldn't hurt." was the answer as Kevin put a hand on his brother's shoulder, shaking his head. Ignoring the eldest Jonas, Nick stubbornly continued, and he definitely hit a nerve.

"Miley, something happened between you and Joe and you need to sort it out!" All Nick heard was a loud thump at the door, sending him backwards, and then silence. All silence.

XXX

"What is he doing?" Demi asked through clenched teeth as she neared Kevin, who was playing the guitar at the moment. Kevin simply mirrored her confused face before she turned to Nick with the same question after she sang her lines and Joe was singing his.

"I don't know! What the hell is he trying to pull? Big Rob!" Nick called worriedly as Joe currently wandered through the violent audience, pulling random girls into his arm and giving them chaste kisses on the cheek while others frantically ripped apart his shirt.

"Joe!" Rob yelled through the crowd, finally pushing the boy back on stage with a tattered outfit.

XXX

"What were you doing Joe?!" Demi yelled in disbelief and they entered the bus. "Are you insane?! You're gonna get killed!"

All the while, Joe remained silent to her (and everyone else's) scolding and took it like man. He wouldn't answer a single question, bat a single glance or even utter a single syllable.

**-I feel a separation coming on. Just prove that there is nothing left to try. 'Cause the truth, I'd rather we just both deny-**

The night was yet again a cold and frightening one as the storm advanced upon California, tearing trees from their roots and…hearts from their lovers.

Seeing as everyone was unconscious, Joe furtively crept out of his room once more. Instead of waiting, he was waited for this time as Miley leaned against the window, swallowing tears that were about to fall.

Cursing beneath his breath, Joe planned to silently sneak back only to ram right into a chair, causing Miley's head to snap up in surprise.

"J-Joe?"

"Leave me alone." He said icily, turning his back on her before a hand pulled him back.

"Listen to me you ass, Demi deserved it and you know it!" Miley cried, finally letting out her emotions as she prepared a long speech for him. "She insulted my mother! My MOTHER! Do you even know how that makes me feel!? She's dead Joe! What more do you want from me? To act like a goody two shoe and smile at her? Screw you! What do you know anyway!? Nothing! So go ahead and be mad, stay mad, whatever I don't give a damn and-"

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Joe fired back with a burning passion in his eyes as he took a threatening step towards her. Miley instinctively moved back with every step he took until she finally hit the wall. "You're all perfect, nothing's ever your fault. You're all vulnerable and can't take it because Demi said a few things. Well you know what, do what you like and be my guest, but you're not all that, because then you might actually have someone who loves you. Face it Miley, nobody cares about you!!!"

"Do too!" Miley shot back, those tears now falling freely as she harshly pushed him away. "Everyone-"

"Did your dad call once while you're here? Did Jackson bother come see you? Did Oliver speak to you since you're away? Did Lilly even care that you left? Hell I bet they only put up with you because you're popular or paying them or something. Ha if you were just Miley then I doubt they would even give two shits about you!" Joe smirked at her pain as agony washed over her eyes. All that he said were hurtful, but they were true, even hitting right on the target with Hannah Montana and paying her friends

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Miley screamed, covering her ears as she knelt to the ground helplessly, allowing power to fall in Joe's palms every time she surrendered. "THEY CARE! THEY DO! YOU'RE WRONG!!! You're wrong…"

"Am I really?" Joe grinned sadistically and, for the first time, he tasted revenge. That feeling indulged his sense as he craved more of it. "You know it, nobody wants you here."

"Yes you do! You hired me!" Miley fought back as tears poured from her sky blue eyes, trying to remember the good times as her eyes caught two roses on the table, one old and the other recent. "Remember in December you left that rose on my porch? You cared! And Jake gave me…" Suddenly, memories of Jake came rushing back, the early Valentines gift, the kiss, the everything…

"Don't flatter yourself Miley!" Joe hissed as he began to raise his voice now. "No one wants you here so why don't you just disappear!? Demi's right, you're fired!!! So leave! Get out of here and crawl back to your stupid boyfriend!"

"Wait, you're kicking me out?" She shot back incredulously as a thunder roared outside. "In a weather where you would take in a stray dog?!"

"What? Scared that you've got nowhere to go?" He chuckled acidly. "That even your _mom_ doesn't want you?"

_SLAP!_

Joe felt his cheek burn before Miley grabbed the roses and chucked them his way. With hot brine streaming down her face, she angrily stomped into his room, pulling out her picture from his collage.

"You want me to disappear!? I'll disappear!!!" Miley screamed, ripping the picture up into a million pieces before Joe's uncaring eyes as she destroyed everything that carried her memory before asking the driver to stop.

"GOOD! GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, MOTHERLESS FREAK!!!" Without a second glance, Miley jumped out as the bus left her vulnerable to the rest of the world.

And she stepped out into the pouring rain.

XOXO

Inside, a droplet fell to the cold, metal floor. One. And another. And another. And soon, Joe Jonas was crying...

* * *

Without a clear thought in her head, Miley ran. She didn't know where she was going, but at the same time, she knew. Joe's words had slowly crept up to her and there was only one person she can turn to now—Jake. But how? When he was worlds and worlds away? She was in California, he was in Las Vegas; she had no money, she had no luggage, she had no cell phone, she had nothing. Before she had a chance to take her belongings, her broken heart had already shunned her to the soaked sidewalk.

As tears further blurred her vision, Miley pushed herself a few more miles before her legs gave out on her as she fell against the light pole, finally sliding down to the cold cement, drenched in her pain and all of her tears.

Back in the bus, Joe hadn't moved an inch as the bus kept moving away from California and into Washington.

For what seemed like hours later, a hand finally slid down to the ground, and the older of the two roses was lifted. Trembling, Joe stared at its wilting form, splashed with red liquid as it trickled down his arm. His words, undoubtedly, like those thorns, drew blood from the girl. He remembered her expression, her pain as she threw the rose at him. It was his first ever gift to her, and now, it will be the last.

The thought of Miley out there and alone finally broke him down as he took the flower and clenched his fist around it, allowing fresh blood to spill over hers. But all he could feel was numbness…no pain…nothing…

* * *

An early riser woke in the morning as Kevin strolled into the living room. As soon as he arrived, air was pushed from his lungs as he saw the sight laid out before him.

In the living room, Joe lay lifelessly on the ground with a ghastly and tearstained visage as his purple knuckles clutched the rose tightly to his chest. Beside him was a pool of blood where Miley stood just the night before. In the kitchen, eggs were cracked and thrown all over the place as flour snowed upon the entire counter. Next to that, Kisses were spilled into all too much sugar as batter dripped to the ground.

"Joe…" Kevin whispered incredulously, then, "JOE!!! JOE!!!"

Upon hearing his scream, Nick and Demi shot up and were instantly beside him, staring in disbelief with their pale faces and trembling lips.

"Joe!" Nick was the first to spring into action as lifted his limp brother to the couch. "Joe wake up! Talk to me bro, Joe!!!"

"Joe!" Demi was next as she ran to her boyfriend, taking his face in her warm hands with tender care as she kissed his lips, causing Joe to revive in a coughing fit. "Oh thank god!"

"Do. NOT. Kiss. Me!!!" Joe's eyes shot open as he sneered viciously, shoving the girl away from him. "EVER!"

"Joe, let go, let go!" Kevin cried, prying the rose from his bloodstained hand, causing Joe to writhe in sudden agony as if a thousand needles pierced his skin.

"Miley's gone." Nick breathed sharply as he returned from her room and Joe snapped his head at the youngest Jonas.

"What?" Kevin hissed in nothing higher than a whisper. "What happened?"

"Where's Miley?"

"I don't know." was Joe's reply as he sank deeper into the sofa. "I fired her."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" The two brothers screamed as Nick grabbed Joe's collar harshly. "She wasn't yours to fire!!! Where is she?!"

"I said I don't know!" Joe murmured, turning aside, but Nick only held on tighter.

"Where. Is. She?" Nick uttered again, this time, with venom dripping from his voice. The thunder stroke again as Joe turned sideways, not facing his brother.

"What did you do?" Kevin whispered softly, freeing Joe from Nick's grasp before Joe slurred his answer.

The next second, Nick had his fist covered in Joe's blood as the older of the two held his cheek expressionlessly.

"Nick!" Kevin cried, an arm around Joe protectively. No matter what he did, Joe was still his little baby brother, wasn't he?

With his chest heaving painfully fast, Nick slammed the door, and was never again to be seen for the rest of the day.

* * *

It's been 3 days and 3 nights, and the unforgiving rain yet pierced her stooping back. Dried from thirst and driven by famine, Miley lay helplessly before the closing door, begging for just one loaf of bread. With scorned looks and disgusted glares, Miley swallowed her tears and continued on. Jake was so far away, but Joe was even further.

The thought of home, the thought of love completely disappeared when she looked up at the sky, searching for just a hint of silver lining. However, the storm-enhanced clouds simply stared down at her with contempt.

"Momma…help me…" She whimpered, letting the freezing rain cut her face as hot tears mixed in into one. "I'm no Hannah Montana, I'm just Miley…nobody loves me, I'm nothing more than a piece of furniture!"

"_Oh babygirl, that's not true, and what on earth is wrong with just Miley? I think that's pretty darn good!" _Answered a voice as Miley smiled at the comforting sound.

"Momma…take me with you…" She whispered sincerely as she felt consciousness slipped from her. She no longer was sure whether everything was a dream, but it didn't matter. She was going to a happy place, she was no longer needed to endure the cruelty of planet Earth, she will be happy in that warm embrace of her mother.

All she remembered was soft echo of "Miley!" that reverberated from the world around her before everything went black. Completely black.

'_Goodbye.'_

* * *

**:) Incase you didn't catch it, Joe was pissed off because he saw Jake and Miley, not because of Demi. Well, Miley died…sort of… Review, Happy Valentine, peace, love –Raven **


	12. If I Couldn't See Those Eyes

"Breaking News: just by a small town of California, the city police located the body of a brown haired girl yesterday._–__TV shuts-_

"Joe! What are you doing?! I'm watching the news!!!" Kevin groaned, reaching for the remote only to have it graze his face, instantly shattering the vase behind him. Nick sighed and began to pick up the pieces. As he was about to clean up the kitchen as well-

"NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!" Joe panted, sweat dripping down his forehead as his dilated pupil shook in terror. "Please…"

"Joe, it's been three days already, I'm sure the police found her alive and well…" Kevin said quietly from the side as Nick attempted yet again to clean up the mess that was made 3 days ago. 24 hours after the incident, even Demi volunteered to ring the police and a search warrant was immediately granted. However, still no news whatsoever of the missing teen.

"If she's really okay would I be like this?!" Joe snapped harshly, crouching down at the very spot he stood the night he pushed her away.

"Joe, there's no use sulking. This won't help Miley in anyway!" Nick groaned. Even Joe's recent performance went down the drain as he sang a measure slower and an octave lower. However, the stage was the least of Joe's worries.

"Just…don't touch anything…please…" He whispered, almost begging as his brothers sighed, not knowing the reason behind it all.

Just after Miley disappeared, her luggage had been sent home, and no trace of her was left.

_Flashback_

_Ding dong!_

"_Hold on!" yelled a raspy voice, to Joe's surprise as he stood before the Stewart house two day after Miley's disappearance. Soon, the door opened to reveal an old woman, whom he thought to be Miley's grandma. "How can I help you, young man?"_

"_Oh um…I was wondering if I can see Miley?" Joe stuttered, his eyes frantic as he unconsciously leaned towards the door._

"_Miley? You have the wrong house, my dear," said the lady. "There was never a Miley."_

"_Did she move? Do you know where the last owner is?" Joe shot back without missing a beat._

"_Sorry dear, I'm afraid you won't find the girl here."_

"_But I- she-"_

"_I'm afraid I cannot help you, but would you like to come in for some fresh baked cookies?" The woman smiled gently, causing Joe to flinch as tears stung his eyes. That was __**their**__ thing!!! Was…._

"_N-No thanks." With that, he took off towards the direction of the place where they first met—her office._

* * *

"_CLOSED!? WHAT!?" Joe screamed, instantly taking a hold of the security guard's collar. "What do you mean closed?! Where's Miley!? She owns the place!!! TELL ME DAMN IT!"_

"_I think you've gotten the wrong place, sir. The owner at that photo shoot office is Lillian Truscott, not Mi-"_

"_DAMN IT!!!" With that, Joe took off, trying Miley's cell phone for what seemed like the billionth time. As expected, a voice message was what answered. As he ran through Mrs. Stewart's grave and Disneyland, the hope of finding the lost girl gradually vanished._

_At one point, her trace finally stopped._

_End Flashback_

"Joe, we need to clean this mess up!" Nick pushed, causing Joe to finally explode.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!!!"

"WHY!?" Nick shot back angrily, not getting the concept before a punch landed square in his jaw.

"BECAUSE! THAT'S ALL I HAVE LEFT TO PROVE THAT MILEY EXISTED IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!" A gasp. Suddenly, Joe's hand shot to his mouth as his wide pupils gave away his secret. With that, he stormed into his room, and as the door slammed, he slid down against it, sobbing to his heart's content.

"It's a-all my f-fault…"

Although no one was listening anymore, the CNN news reporter continued in the background…

No ID was found on this girl but sources have said that she is approximately 17 years old, 5ft6, with brown eyes a scar on her hand…

* * *

"_Wake up! Wake up!!!"_

_Cold…so cold…why is it so cold…? Huh? What is that…on my face…_

"Miley! Miley!!! Get a hold of yourself!!!" Jake screamed, cradling her head on his lap as he held a water bottle to her mouth. "Damn it Rob! Can't you drive any faster?!"

"Well, this IS California, Ryan!" The driver yelled back, trying his best to dodge through cars.

"Are no hospitals open today?! Really!?" Jake asked again as the car jerked, splashing some liquid onto Miley's face. She groaned in agony as she panted heavily, desperately trying to take in enough oxygen.

"It's a Sunday! Just wait 'til we get to the hotel, I already called a doctor I know!" Rob replied, clenching his teeth as he opened the glove compartment, grabbing a blanket and tossing it back.

"Rob, she's burning up!!" Jake cried as he rested his palm upon Miley's forehead hastily.

"Just keep her hydrated." With that, the car sped away.

Jake clenched his teeth as he stared down at the lifeless figure in his arms. She felt so light, so empty, and it killed him to see her in such a state. As his grip tightened around her, she coughed in agony as Jake's eyes narrowed.

"_Hang in there Miley…"_

* * *

"THAT'S NOT HER!!! THAT CAN'T BE!!!" Joe yelled with those venomous eyes that were ready to tear Nick apart from head to toe. "DOES SHE HAVE CURLY BROWN HAIR?!"

"Yes." Nick whispered, hiding a silent gulp as he held the phone to his ear, conversing quietly with the police for this unclaimed body of a 17 yr old girl.

"5 FT 6!?"

"Yes."

"Was she wearing a white shirt?!" Joe demanded with a frightening aura as his tense posture shook with anger.

"They said it's impossible to tell since she was covered in mud." Nick murmured once more as the cops answered his brother's inquiries.

"W-Well I bet she didn't have a scar on her arm!!" Joe shot back, tears now brimming his eyes as he took another shaky breath.

Nick gulped. "Y-Yeah… that's gotta be-"

"I'M TELLING YOU IT'S NOT HER!!!" With that, Joe pulled on his jackets as he headed for the exit. "I'LL PROVE IT!!!"

"Joe! It's futile to go now! What are you gonna do? Go all the way back to California?!"

"I'll never be satisfied if I couldn't see her eyes and bring her back alive and well. I'll prove to you, and to everyone, that Miley is stronger than that." With that said, the slam of the bus door was heard, and the middle Jonas was no longer in sight.

Suddenly, Nick made a sharp turn back to the phone. Why didn't Joe ask about _that?_ It should've been the 1st thing to ask. It was what separated her from others. It was a rare trait and few people naturally have. Was he afraid? Did he not want to admit it? Or was it because he truly believed that Miley was still alive?

"What color did you say were her eyes?"

* * *

Click.

Miley's eyes snapped open just as Jake glided through the door. He was unable to surpass the grin that tugged on his lips as he ran to her side with delight.

"Miles! I just called everyone but I didn't expect you to be awake after the doctors gave you the shots!" exclaimed the blond. Miley rolled her eyes playfully.

"You didn't honestly think a couple of needles could knock me out did you?" She laughed as he held a glass to her lips.

"Well…"

"Hey!" A punch. "Ow! Miles! The water!"

* * *

"Damn it! That stupid brat! Pick up the damn phone!!!" Kevin groaned as he slammed his cell against the wall, wondering why his kid brother refused to pick up.

"Oh well this is great, now we know Joe is somewhere in California!" Nick added sarcastically, his fingers tangled in his curly locks. "Honestly, Miley's not dead, and he would know that if he had waited another minute! Geez!"

"Now guys, Joe's a big boy, he can handle himself." Danielle smiled reassuringly as Demi lay in her arms, sleeping lightly. Although she may detest Miley, there was no reason for her to enjoy seeing Joe in such pain, after all, they are friends if nothing else.

"Big boy?" Kevin scoffed. "Dani, I don't know if you've noticed, but all the recent concerts have been cancelled after his little breakdown in front of 50 thousand people."

Nick sighed as he sank into the sofa.

"I just hope Miley's okay."

* * *

Joe rested his head against the cold windows of the cab, watching as droplets slide down both sides of the glass while his mind overflew with nothing but memories of Miley. Desperately trying to convince himself that she's still of this world, Joe instantly shot up, erasing the horrid image that just flashed through his mind. Why did his world suddenly revolve around her? He didn't know. However, there was no attempt to change what he really felt. Luckily, that thought of her losing her life because of his selfishness was interrupted before he could have another breakdown.

"Sir, we're here."

The double doors were pushed open, and Joe was instantly surrounded by a miasma of bottomless fear and foul odor. Clenching his shaking fists, he made another step towards the officers.

"Sir, this way."

They stopped. He stopped. His eyes wandered upwards.

The Autopsy Room.

He wanted more than anything to just see her, even if it meant caressing her colorless face or holding her cold fingers. He wanted to see her eyes, those blue skies that were probably filled with hatred for him as she left. However, there was one problem.

He couldn't move.

"Sir…? This way please." asked a police officer. "Sir?"

Why Miley? Why did it have to be Miley!?

It didn't matter now because Joe suddenly dropped to his knees. He could no longer move or think. His shaky breaths escaped his lips with every inhalation and exhalation.

Finally, with a sorrowful chuckle, he choked out:

"Tell m-me, were her b-blue eyes filled with hate?"

* * *

"Smiley Miley?" Jake grinned as he poked his head in. "You have visitors!"

Before Jake could properly open the door, Robbie Ray, Jackson, Lilly, and Oliver a burst in with extreme worry before the wrinkles on their foreheads eased by finally seeing the sight of Miley—the person.

"Miley! Are you trying to worry us to death!?" Lilly shouted out first as she lunged towards her friend. "Oh my goodness!!!"

"Seems like you're okay…that's good." Jackson sighed with relief as Oliver nodded, looking as if a huge weight had be alleviated from his shoulders.

"Oh baby girl, do not EVER scare me like that again! I've lost your momma not you too!" Robbie Ray cried before everyone joined in a huge embrace. "I had your Mamaw watch the house and she even said some of your friends went to see you!"

"Sorry to worry ya'll, but I'm fine, thanks to Jakey here." Miley grinned, pulling away as she studied each and ever familiar and loving faces that she missed so much. Although glad, she couldn't help but think back to a person who said no one cared about her. She proved him dead wrong, and she was glad for it. "So who went to see Mamaw?"

"She just said a boy was looking for 'Miley' and he was looking very pushy and suspicious so she didn't tell him." Robbie Ray answered, taking a seat on the bed. "I'm just glad you're ok Miles, honestly."

However, as the gang chatted on, Miley was no longer a part of the conversation as she drifted to her own train of thought.

---

-That night-

"Jake, tell me one thing." Miley whispered, rolling over to face Jake as the starlight shone down on her face.

"Hmm?" Jake groaned, turning over.

"How did you find me and why are you here?"

Oh the dreaded question.

Jake laughed a little before giving her a nudge. "If that's all you wanted to know then quit saying it with that serious face!"

"But I AM serious!" Miley pouted, purring contently as the blond pulled her into his warm arms.

"We came back to California to film and it's delayed because of the storm, I was on my way back to the hotel when that punk called me and said you were mis-"

"Joe called you?!" exclaimed Miley in surprise as her head shot up. "Did you tell him you found me?"

"After he briefly explained what went down between you two? No chance in hell!" Jake growled angrily. "I'll never tell him unless he comes for you. That asshole deserves to suffer, and if he's not, he doesn't deserve you Miles."

"Y-Yeah… I guess…" murmured Miley.

Little did she know, that 'suffering' might become something more than she can handle…

**

* * *

**

**Sorry guys! I know I haven't uploaded in like forever because I moved and March is full of tests and other crap so UGHH!!! Anyways, hope you like it and don't forget to review!!!**


	13. I Hope You Find It

Finally as morning settled in, the sunlight managed to part ways in the thick clouds, allowing just a ray of light to shine through the window.

"Is Joe not back yet?" Nick heard a voice above him. Looking up, Kevin's head dangled down in worry as he stared at the empty bed. Nick shook his head and sighed, the crease of worry on his face matched his brother's equally.

"Have you tried calling him again?" inquired the youngest. Kevin sighed once more as he threw the phone towards Nick.

"Already did. No one picked up…again. Oh and I found this, I don't know why it's broken, but it is."

Nick exhaled and caught the piece of metal Kevin threw him with the words _"that I'm singing" _engraved to it and instantly recognized what it was before setting it down gently.

Dear Joe.

What was he doing? Kevin didn't know. And Nick certainly didn't. Instead, he turned and looked to Demi, who had occupied a bed with Danielle, and felt bad for her. Surely, Demi loved Joe, but only as a brother and friend, otherwise, it was simply an infatuation, even if she didn't know it yet.

"Must suck to have your boyfriend running after another girl and have him missing for days." Kevin muttered, turning back to the ceiling, praying for his brother to return home safe and sound. Below him, Nick agreed silently before falling asleep once more without noticing that the phone Kevin threw him was beginning to vibrate.

* * *

"And?"

"They didn't pick up…" Miley murmured sadly as she snuggled deeper into Jake. The family and friends had gone home, leaving her in the care of the blond actor. "Do you think they forgot about me?"

"Heh, why did you even call them anyway?" Jake groaned, tired of seeing the sparkles around Miley's blue eyes. He knew she was holding them back, and he hated it. He hated it so, so much.

"So they forgot huh?" the brunette whimpered, her eyes watering dangerously and she buried her face in the pillow, desperately trying to get her tears to stop flowing. Upon seeing her cry, Jake immediately pulled her into his arms.

"No no! They didn't I'm sure. I mean, you said Kevin and Nick were nice to you didn't you? I'm sure they're just…still sleeping! I mean, they're probably tired from the concert and everything and are super worried about you and- what?"

Miley cut him off with a soft giggle as she snuggled back into the warmth of the blanket. "Thanks Jakey."

"Anytime bud." He grinned, kissing her cheek as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Ew Jake, go away, you sound like my dad!" She laughed, turning the other way as he pouted to himself.

"What? So I can kiss you on the mouth but when I kiss you on the cheek you tell me to go away? I see how it is!" Jake jokingly exclaimed, giving her a flirtatious nudge.

Uh-oh…

* * *

'_So it wasn't her after all! It wasn't her. It wasn't her. Oh thank god it wasn't her.'_ Joe thought as his heart pounded painfully fast in his chest either out of relief or sadness, or both. Relief from the knowledge that Miley was still alive, and sadness from not being able to find or protect her, and being the cause of her leaving.

"I'm such an idiot." He muttered in his hands as he waited to be released from the police station after rashly touching the body without permission and (possibly) destroying the vital evidence to a serial murder nearby small towns of California. It seemed as if the murderer was still on the run according to the officers and he vowed to make sure Miley didn't end up as a victim seeing as all the girls he killed were of Miley's description.

As soon as the thought of Miley being the next victim flashed across his mind, Joe instantly shot out of his chair and bolted for the door until he heard something clicked behind him.

"Slow down boy, put your hands above your head and sit down." Commanded an officer as Joe groaned, completely forgetting about the permission to be released.

"Can you make it quick? I'm desperate. Very desperate." He murmured as two other police men sat him down and laid a stack of documents before him to make him promise not to approach bodies randomly and whatnot. "And for heaven's sake **please** drop the gun!"

As Joe stared at the stack, he groaned yet again and picked up the pen grudgingly. Although he would never admit it, he was feeling much better than he had before.

* * *

"Jakey…" Miley moaned in agony as her fever started rising once more. Despite having numerous nightmares, her cold was returning again…great, just great. "Jake! Schoot over! It's so hot!"

"Miley, you have a fever, it's not my fault." Jake defended despite being almost against her back, definitely way too close for her comfort.

"Yes it is, you're still too close!" Miley whined once more, her childlike personality emerging due to the cold.

"If you need to blame anyone, blame that Jonas bastard." Grumbled the blond as he grudgingly got up to fetch her an ice bag.

"Look, being mean won't help right now." Miles sighed, shutting her eyes tightly as another wave of dizziness rushed through her head. "Oh god this is horrible."

* * *

The door of the hotel room opened and in stepped Jake with an ice bag in his grasp.

"Miley?" He called to an empty bed. "Shit. Where is she?"  
------------------------------

Miley groaned as she stumbled down yet another flight of stairs as she felt her head spun around the world, or that the world spun around her, she wasn't entirely sure. One thing she was sure though, Jake wasn't the Jake she knew, or the person she thought she knew. Something had definitely changed between them these past few days, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Although she was forever grateful to the boy, the way he looked at her recently had send chills down her spine, and not the good kind. Trying to get away unnoticed, Miley stumbled down yet another flight of stairs.

Who the hell put her on the 15th floor anyway?

Ah like that matters now as she tried at the very least to get a firm footing when one wrong move sent her tumbling down, crashing her into a wall before landing on her right arm—the very same one Joe had injured a while ago. As that thought flashed through her mind, she couldn't help but wonder what he was up to right now, how he was doing…if he missed her… that thought was soon interrupted when a cracking pain shot her arm.

Now she had done it.

It was broken.

'_Hey, at least it wasn't your dominant arm.' _Subconscious Miley thought cheerfully as Sane Miley shook her away.

Groaning in agony, she bravely pushed herself up. She wasn't gonna let some stupid arm stop her from escaping. Finally, she made it to the lobby and stumbled out to call a cab only to realize that she left everything she owed up in that room…ex: wallet and cell.

Cursing silently, Miley was about to go back up before her sub consciousness knocked some sense into her, telling her that it was a 15 story climb and back down. When Sane Miley tries to outsmart Subconscious Miley by saying she could take the elevator, the frantic blond who ran out told her otherwise. Quickly hiding behind a counter to avoid Jake's view, she whipped around to the lady at the desk to shut her up before dashing out when Jake was distracted.

Being the headstrong, independent, and unreasonably stubborn girl that she is, calling for help was not an option. Instead, Miley began to wander through the street, shivering every once in a while when the wind blew harder. Although a part of her wanted to go back to the safety of the hotel, the other part wouldn't let her…the part that secretly wanted to see another boy.

"Sweetheart are you lost?" Asked a kind woman as Miley's head shot up upon being addressed.

"N-No. What makes you say that?" Miley smiled warmly after regaining her composure. Somehow, this woman made her comfortable. Her aura was warm and inviting, and her kind voice was definitely a pleasure to listen to.

"Oh no, I just thought you were looking for someone like you're kind of lost." The dark haired woman replied. "It's nothing bad really, she just look like it."

Miley raised a brow. "Really." She muttered more as a statement than a question. "And what does a lost person look like?"

"Like me." The woman whispered, instantly taking Miley's attention once more. Her warm and cheerful voice now had sadness and sorrow mixed into it. Seeing Miley stare with concern made the woman lighten up. "You see, I'm just looking for my son who ran away a few days ago and no one has ever seen him since. I thought you kinda had that look."

Before Miley could say more, the woman seemed to be reading her thoughts. _'Freaky mother's intuition probably...' _Good thing she didn't hear _that_ thought.

"Don't worry, I'll find him. He's a bit crazy, but he'll take care of himself." Just as Miley was about to walk away after giving her regards, the woman took her hand and placed something in it.

"Wha-"

"I hope you find it," was all the woman said before she disappeared into the crowd, "what you're looking for."

"But-" Sighing of being all alone again, Miley glanced down at what seemed like a charm, but the bent piece of roundish metal inside was what caught her attention. Squinting her eyes, she could make out _"The reason"_ but the metal was cut off. She thought she had seen this thing somewhere, but without further thoughts that might hurt her head, she tucked the charm securely around her neck and in her shirt.

* * *

After he left the police station, Joe didn't really know where he was going anymore. As long as there was a road, he kept running. He kept running until finally, he was out of breath and unable to move not even one step. As the sun set and the sky turned light red, Joe stumbled into a park and slid down against the biggest tree just in the middle. He looked up and took in a deep breath as memories flooded back to him.

Although it was exactly like the place where he first saw Miley and Jake kiss, Joe didn't care. Instead, he saw himself, a camera in hand, running across the bus with Miley at his heels. He frowned when he tried to remember why Miley had been chasing him.

Ah yes.

He could see it now. Her face, glowing with the setting sun, flushed bright red as she smiled that dazzling smile and he wasn't able to stop himself from capturing that picture perfect moment. Although Miley had given him a long lecture after, it was still worth it.

Sighing, he reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a badly taped photo. Yes. It was indeed the very same one that Miley had ripped apart before she left. The one that she ripped apart along with his heart. He remembered how long it took him after she left to carefully tape it back together. But he knew it would never be the way it was before ever again.

As the sky gradually darkened into a blood red, Joe was able to drift into a light nap, something he had needed a long time ago.

* * *

"Should I go back now?" Miley murmured to herself as she circulated the city.

"Look, it's so pretty!" Turning to the girl who said that, Miley followed her fingers and looked to the sky, it was indeed beautiful. Smiling softly, she went to where the girl and her boyfriend were before turning to the most comfortable looking spot—the big tree in the middle of the park.

Good spot indeed. Miley sighed as she slid down, enjoying the scenery as it faded into darkness. As the breeze warmed and brushed against her, the restless nights finally caught up to her as the soft lullaby of nature calmed her into a peaceful, soothing nap with sleep welcoming her with open arms.

As the almost lovers drifted into unconsciousness, neither was able to reach someone who was so close, yet so, so far away.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! Damn it Mile, WAKE UP!" Miley groaned as two hands shook her shoulders violently with worry. "Miley Ray!"

"W-What?" Opening her blue eyes, Miley found that the sky reflected the same color. "It's morning already!?"

"Yes! Oh my god I was so worried! What if you had been kidnapped! I swear your dad would kill me himself! Why did you run away like that!?" As Jake continued to yell in her face, Miley couldn't help but feel something on her chest. Something she had missed…but what?

"Ow ow ow!!!" Miley suddenly cried out only to find Jake pulling hard on her left arm. "Leslie Ryan stop it!!!"

"What?!" Jake hissed, his grip not faltering for her objection. Miley couldn't tell him she broke her arm, could she? Then she would for sure be locked in that stupid place called the 'hospital'.

"Let me go!" Miley protested, trying to gently set herself free without stretching her bones any further.

"Shut up! We're going back to the hotel and that's that. Alright? Don't even try to argue because I'm seriously gonna lock you in there until I'm done filming!" Jake snarled angrily.

'_Gee, someone woke up on the wrong side of bed.'_ Miley thought, clearly taken back by the actor's public outburst.

"Look Jake, I was just walking around and fell asleep! Please kill me for it!" She yelled as they reached the front of the hotel.

"Look Miles, I almost lost you once, I don't need that again. I'm sick of constantly chasing after you!!! There's some psycho out there killing girls like you. What would you do if you get caught?!?" Again, Jake screamed, attracting attention from all over the place as people began to recognize him.

"Would you just Leave. Me. Alone!!!" Miley finally snapped whether out of pure anger at Jake or the weird feeling on her chest since the morning, she didn't know. One thing she did know, was that she wanted to leave. She wanted to get away.

Then, something flashed across Jake's eyes.

"You know what? Fine. Fine. Do whatever the hell you want to, I don't care." With that, Jake disappeared into the hotel in record time.

Sighing deeply Miley trotted away once more, hands stuffed in her pocket as she felt the charm rubbing against her bare skin. And for some reason, it felt kinda good to have it there.

Just as she made a turn to a less occupied street, a creepy feeling instantly washed against her, and she instantly regretted coming here. Before she could turn back, however, a cold, cold piece of metal grazed her neck.

"Don't move," came a cold, eerie voice.

* * *

**Tell me what you think guys! And go see the Last Song!!! **** Happy spring break and please review Peace and love!**


	14. One the Line

"Don't move," a spine chilling voice whispered with the thunder as Miley drew in a sharp intake of breath.

"What do you want?" If Miley was scared, she certainly didn't show it as she replied in a calm voice. Too calm.

"Huh. The tough type huh? That'll be interesting," was the hoarse reply of the culprit as he further pressed his knife against her throat until it drew blood. With his cold breath on her neck, Miley couldn't help as a shiver rocked her body to the core. "Chicks. They think they can do whatever the hell the want and still get away with it."

"What? Your girlfriend dumped your sorry ass? Sorry to disappoint but I'm not your girlfriend." The brunette spat as anger finally started to rise from the way he harshly grabbed her broken arm. Instead of wincing and appearing before this man- no, scum- as weak, her poker face never faltered as a mocking smirk enhanced her lips.

The culprit was taken back at her response for a second but did not loosen his grip. "Feisty…I like it. Now love, do us both a favor and shut, the, fuck, up."

"_There's some psycho out there killing girls like you,"_ Jake's voice suddenly echoed through her mind as she grinned caustically. _"My, am I lucky or am I lucky?"_

"If you think I'm afraid of sick bastards like you, think again. Someone's coming for me and he'll surely throw your ass in jail for the rest of your short, short life, seeing as you won't get killed by him first." Miley's tongue went off before she even realized what had happened. She didn't know where the sudden burst of new found confidence came from, but she was glad for it, and she'll bluff her way out of it if she can.

'_Not like anyone's coming for him anyway, but this bastard sure won't find __**that**__ out until I escape,' _thought Miley. However, way, way deep down in her soul, she wished what she said were true, that someone would come for her.

"Your boyfriend eh?" The murderer grimaced momentarily with a false and mocking frown. "I'd hate to be rude to greet your knight with only your dead body. Don't you find that improper? I'm afraid I'd have to do better than that."

"Oh, I got an idea. Why don't you get your disgusting hands off of me first?" Miley shot back with little patience, seen as the pain from her arm was beginning to send signals to her nerves.

"I got a better idea," the culprit taunted, his free hand trailing down to push up her shirt, exposing her stomach area. "How about I claim you here and now and show him the ecstasy you've had with me?"

Miley gasped loudly when his rough fingers brushed against her bare skin as another wave of shudders hit her body. He pushed get against the walls of the dark alley as he towered over her with leer in his eyes. One second he was about to kiss her, and the next, he was gone.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" A familiar voice cried, instantly snapping Miley from her shocked form as her eyes widened in disbelief.

Before she had the time to react however, a cry of pain was heard as she immediately ran to separate the two figures on the ground. The murderer swiftly kicked Joe in the stomach, sending him back before pinning Miley to the ground.

"Bastard, I said get away!!!" Joe growled and pounced as the criminal's eyes narrowed in sick determination. Turning back to the struggling girl, he aimed for her chest and—

"MILEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

There was blood.

All over.

As the culprit stood up and stumbled to the side while clutching his stomach, Joe's eyes could only focus upon the pool of blood upon the brunette. Without a second thought, his legs carried him as fast as he could to her side. He could hear her staggered breath as her chest heaved up and down, but her eyes were shut tightly in pain.

"Miley…Miley…MILEY!!!"

As blood began pouring out of her shirt, Joe instantly pulled her into his arms, holding her with the determination to never let go anymore.

Then, sirens.

"Boy, are you alright?" a voice asked, and at the moment, he didn't quite care who it was. "You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine," Joe replied hoarsely just as a pair of blue eyes finally revealed themselves.

One moment he was trying to get her from a serial killer and the next, his blurry brown eyes were looking down at…everything he had thrown away. There she laid, conscious and breathing (much to his relief), and covered in a puddle of red— something he could've prevented. She, however, did not utter a single word as her features carried a look of recognition and disbelief, and most of all, relief. Relief of being safe in his strong arm.

"Miley…" Joe murmured again, this time with less urgency and more warmth as he lifted her away from the ground before wrapping her in his jacket, gently pressing on the bloodied wounds. Miley winced slightly.

"Boy, let me see her wounds." One of the medics smiled, kneeling down before Joe was finally able to grasp a sense of reality. As he treated Miley's cuts, a suddenly laugh brought the duo out of their trance.

"W-What?" Joe whispered shakily as Miley's head rested comfortably upon his lap.

"Those cuts aren't that bad," The medic grinned, "because of this!"

Miley's eyes widened as he held up the charm on her chest, and in it, was a metal piece with a dent in it, the metal piece that was once a part of—

"My ring!" Joe whispered in disbelief. "What's that doing here?"

"I don't know but it certainly saved her life," said the medic as he pointed to Miley's cuts, showing how the ring diverted the knife to graze her shoulders. As he explained the situation, he bandaged up the girl who still hadn't uttered a single word. "The blood is not all hers, I heard they just caught the kidnapper and he was heavily wounded too. Now can I see your wounds?"

"Nah, I'm good." Joe said, smiling gently as they were left alone once more. His smile, however, disintegrated into a frown when Miley weakly pushed against him to set a distance between them—too great a distance if you asked Joe. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" She repeated incredulously with her hoarse and tear-filled voice that was just on the verge of cracking. "What's wrong?!"

Suddenly, a coughing fit took over her shaking figure before Joe rushed to her side, gently patting her back. Once again, Miley pushed away and forced herself to stand up this time around.

Blue.

Brown.

They locked for what seemed like hours, and neither dared to break the connection, that is until tears began rolling down her eyes in a silent cry for comfort.

"W-Where were you?" Was the first thing that came from her parted lips and Joe was taken back. Before he knew it, he was advancing towards her trembling form. No matter how much she wanted to move back, her legs wouldn't allow it.

A gasp.

Suddenly, Miley felt herself pulled into a set of warm arms that she had been longing so much to feel. Without mercy, Joe pushed her head onto his shoulder and crushed her fragile body with his arms.

"Looking for you," he whispered ever so gently that she wasn't quite sure she heard it correctly had it not been for his actions. Then, the brine that she had been holding for so long eventually spilled over his shirt as she buried her face into his neck, inhaling that sweet fragrance that just reminded her of grandma's cookies— of home.

"Joe…" she whimpered, and before she knew it, she was repeating his name as if she stopped, he would disappear. "Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe…"

"Shhh…" Joe murmured, slamming his eyes shut to prevent his own tears from falling as he buried his face in her dampened locks and rocked her soothingly. "I'll never ever ever ever leave you alone again. I don't think I can ever tell you how _sorry_ I am. Oh Miles."

Miley simply nodded through her violent sobs as she pushed herself a little closer to him, a little closer to the place where she belonged.

"Joe did you—"

"Miley!!! You're back! What—"

With her head dipped and Joe's arms securely around her shoulders, Miley made no notion to answer as she tried to sneak into her room after a hot shower.

After setting her down gently, she felt Joe's warmth radiating against her cold body and soon, she was in his lap, secured by his embrace. He tenderly rested his chin on her shoulder and buried his face in her hair as she leaned back to him.

The seconds ticked by, and just when Miley thought she would fall asleep without hearing his voice, he whispered, so coarsely and pained.

"I'm sorry."

Sighing, Miley briefly shut her eyes and tightened her arms around his neck.

"Why did you do it? I've been thinking about that night, you were so angry, was it something I did?" She whispered, pulling away just enough to make him restless, but she didn't know that of course.

"I was being stupid, that's what, and paranoid, it wasn't you."

"Why?"

"I said it's nothing Miley." Joe persisted, simply wanting her to be close again, but Miley was never a pushover.

"Then answer me this: What am I to you?"

One answer. One chance. One mistake. One lie. Everything on the line.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't upload in like forever, but you know this time of the month with all the testing and stuff. Well this one ends on a serious note but hey, hope you enjoy it! Hope everyone's doing well and don't forget to review!**


	15. 7 Things I Hate About You

_Recap:_

_"Then answer me this: What am I to you?"_

_One answer. One chance. One mistake. One lie. Everything on the line._

"Y-You're…" Joe bit his bottom lip sharply, trying to find an appropriate word that would not further exacerbate the situation. While deep in thought, he was not, for the slightest bit, aware of the pained expression embellishing his features. He sighed yet again. "Miley I-"

Having been observing him while he contemplated, Miley's heart softened, and with a hand on Joe's face, she earned a gasp. "I understand."

"No Mi you don't, I just- I mean- you're a-"

"Goodnight." The brunette whispered with a sad smile before sliding off of Joe. Pulling the cover to her shoulders, she turned from him. She felt the bed shift, and was almost certain that he had left before a warm feeling casted over her curled form.

After sliding off the bed, Joe positioned himself on the floor, and his gaze did not leave her for she could feel it burning through her skull. When she's finally had enough, Miley turned to the other side when suddenly, a gasp ripped through her throat.

"What's wrong?" Joe jumped, and she was instantly in his arms.

"M-My-" Another gasp of pain sliced Joe's heart like hot knife on butter as Miley slammed her eyes shut from rolling onto her broken arm. Seeing her hold the wound so tightly, Joe quickly rolled up her sleeve only to reveal a patch of blue and purple.

"How-when-where did you- Miles it's broken!" He cried sorrowfully, as if it had all been his fault. "Wha- why didn't you tell me? Why didn't that guy earlier check thoroughly?"

The fear and worry almost completely perished now as the doctor left the bus after being called out at 2 o' clock in the morning. (For thousands but that's another story) Turned out Miley's arm wasn't in a serious condition, as long as she kept her cast on for about a month. Three weeks actually, but Joe insisted just to be safe than sorry. He's had enough "sorrys" for now.

"Well, I guess I'm catching a plane tomorrow." Miley sighed, cuddling up on the pillow, tired.

"Where are you going?" Joe asked, placing a hand on her broken arm, rubbing it gently.

"Back to California, where else? It's alright, Lilly can replace me, or I can find you some other photographer, no charge, I promise." She smiled softly, pulling away from his warm hands, causing him to frown in disapproval.

"What? No! Are you stupid?" Joe exclaimed, pulling her against him forcefully, but just careful enough not to wound her. "I don't care if you can't take pictures, I-"

"That's the only reason I'm here, Joe, it's to take pictures for the tour. If I can't do that, then there's no reason for me to stay. I'm just a photographer-"

"But so much more!" Joe cried, cutting her off with an urgent air as he shoved her face into his shoulder. "Too much more for me to let you go like that."

"I don't want to take your charity money, and you know I'm useless without my arm." Miley said as sternly as she could through his shoulder, even if it only came out as mumbles.

"It's not about the money! When will you get it? You're so much more!" He screamed, no longer aware that it's barely dawn. He wanted to tell her. He really did. However, a part of him was resisting, it was weak, and it was…frightened.

After a moment of thought, Miley finally spoke up as she rested her chin on his shoulder, giving the opposite wall an emotionless, straight stare. "What am I to you?"

This time, instead of avoiding the question, he answered almost immediately. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Miley's eyes widened as a stray tear rolled down the side of her cheek. She hadn't expected that. Sure, she expected rejection, just not a flat out, straightforward stab in the chest.

And Joe didn't stop there. But this time, Miley could not be happier.

"You mean nothing to me, Miley, and I hate you.

I hate that you've made me do so many things I regret.

I hate that you've changed me into someone I don't know.

I hate that you've taken everything from me without realizing it.

I hate that you scare me to no end with those eyes of yours.

I hate that I had to bear the guilt of leaving you out in the rain.

I hate that you make my chest sore every time you're in pain.

And most of all, I hate that you make me so _confused_ that I don't even know what to feel anymore!"

Surprise was written on every corner of her face as Joe panted from the crescendo he made ever since the first word left his mouth.

"So…you want me to go?" Miley asked meekly as he choked in his silent sobs, gently pushing her against him once again.

"No! That's just it. I was on top of the world before I met you, and now I don't know anything anymore. Now I question myself, I have doubts, second guesses, fears! Just who am I?" He murmured ever so softly as he gave her a squeeze. This one was kind, gentle, unlike the urgent ones she had experienced before.

"You're…Joe." The blue-eyed brunette smiled, wrapping her arms around him, causing him to jerk subtly.

"And who is Joe?" Miley pulled away just enough to look him in the eyes and smiled.

"I don't know. But I'm desperately wanting to find out." This time, Joe relaxed as a smile merged upon his lips. However, he was suddenly alerted with Miley fell limp into his arms.

"Mi! What's the ma- oh…" he sighed knowingly when Miley looked up at him with lidded eyes.

"S-Sorry, I'm… so sleepy…" She whispered before briefly shutting her eyes as if trying her hardest to keep them open.

"Shhhh…it's okay…" Joe smiled kindly before resting her on the bed and before he knew it, he was tucking her in. Silently, he slid down against the end of the bed once more, and with a hand on her legs, he softly gave them a pat.

"Is th-that some sort of magic?" Miley whispered, reaching out to wipe his tears as Joe shushed her gently.

"Yeah. Go to sleep. I'll still be here in the morning." He said, lingering his hand on her legs longer than necessary. For once in a long time, Miley fell into a deep slumber without a worry in her heart.

"Alright bye," was all it took for Miley wake as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Hey, you're up," greeted a familiar voice.

Miley's head shot up just in time to see Joe stuffing his phone into his back pocket. As if reading her mind, he answered first.

"I just called to let everyone know you're safe." He smiled softly before a frown grazed his features and he whispered, "I know what it's like, not knowing. And I've never been so scared in my life."

"Joe…" She murmured, her blue eyes casted to her fiddling thumbs, "I-I don't know what to say…"

Sighing, Joe climbed up to the bed upon receiving her silent approval and instantly pulled her into his arms. "You don't have to say anything. I…it's just…I don't want you to leave."

Miley turned slightly to rest her cheek on his chest. She opened her mouth, but just before she can answer, Joe cut in once more, squeezing her tightly.

"Stay. For me." Then, as if a wave had hit her, Miley's eyes widened and Joe almost gasped as her nails dug into his skin in a tight embrace. "Just to make me happy, is that good enough of a reason?"

With a giggle and a shaky tear-filled voice, she whispered, "Y-Yes."

"Mornin' guys." The gang chorused, watching in pretend nonchalance as Joe and Miley finally entered the living room. Sighing, Miley plopped down on the couch (with Joe immediately next to her) and crossed her arms the best she could while still looking intimidating.

"A'ight, who's first?" She mumbled in slight annoyance before everyone bombarded her with questions. Who were you with? What were you doing? How are you feeling? What did Joe do? What happened? Why is your arm broken?

"Children! CHILDREN!" Suddenly, the noise died down and a curly haired woman emerged from the door. Miley gasped.

"You! You're-!" Miley stopped speechless. "You're the woman who gave me the charm with Joe's ring! How did you know Joe was looking for me?"

"I didn't, sweetheart, I only found out when you came in last night!" The woman exclaimed with a genteel smile. "I heard what happened. Weren't you glad we met somewhere along the way? I guess that's fate!"

"I supposed." She shrugged with a grin.

-A week later-

"Joe, I really think-" Miley would begin, only to be cut off, like always.

"No, no, it's alright, I got it." Joe would say softly, like it's been for the past week as he stirred the pan for Miley's late night dinner.

Even since the brunette returned, Joe had been extra protective as far as to follow her to the bathroom door and forbid her to leave the bus without his supervision. Before and after concerts, which he insisted that Miley not go due to her arm, he would make sure to prepare a little nutritious meal for the girl, just to make sure she was well fed. Then, after another long day (usually well past midnight), Joe would lean against Miley's bed and fall asleep sitting up. Neither of them had really talked regarding the previous (tragic) events, but tonight… tonight was definitely different.

Tonight, Miley Ray Stewart was determined.

"Alright, you need to rest. Major rest." She said firmly, snatching the spatula with her good arm. "Sit."

"Miles!" He cried, reaching for it as the girl leaned away from him. "Work with me here!"

"Listen mister," Miley began as she stirred the food, "I've been wanting to work but you wouldn't let me." She said slyly, giving him a small glare as a frown grazed her lips. "Would it kill you to rest for a night and just go to _bed_?"

"I'm not tired!" Joe argued, reaching over once more as Miley leaned away again.

"Uh huh, sure." She rolled her eyes sarcastically, shooing him away. "Just go sit over there." She commanded, pointing to the couch with her spatula. "Wouldn't kill you to rest for a second. Now go, sit."

"I'm not your dog Mi."

"Ya might as well be, following me around like that all day." She raised an eyebrow pointedly.

"Miley!"

"Look! I can do things on my own too, alright? I don't need you around 24/7!" Miley yelled in frustration when on the inside, she simply wanted him to get a good rest.

When Joe didn't respond, Miley turned, thinking she had hurt his feelings. And she did.

"I know, Mi." He murmured dejectedly, looking at the ground tentatively. "I know that."

Biting her lips, Miley glanced at the ground with guilt filled eyes. "J-"

"I'm sorry."

Surprised, her eyes widened. "W-What?"

"I'm sorry." Joe repeated, finally raising his head to meet her eyes. "I just wanted to make sure you'll never need anything after all I've put you through. I don't even know what I was doing thinking you would forgive me and would actually stay."

"No," Miley began with a sigh. "You know that's not what I meant."

"It's still my fault-"

"Look, I'm not here to talk about who's right or wrong-"

"BUT IT'S MY GODDAMN FAULT THAT YOU HAD TO GO THROUGH THAT!" Joe suddenly screamed, unable to further contain the guilt that was eating him up from the core. Taken back, Miley jerked a bit before he finally whispered. "I'm sorry Mi, I'm so sorry."

Without another word, she took a step closer to him and, tracing up her fingers up his sides, she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Remember the first day I hated you?" She murmured as Joe released a soft chuckle.

"Hell yeah, you almost threw you camera at me." His grin quickly melted into a smile. "I hope those feelings had changed though."

"I don't know, did it?" Miley shrugged slightly, a smile plastered on her lips as Joe's hand went to the back of her head, letting the other rest on her waist.

"You tell me." He murmured, slowly lowering his face as he coaxed her head forward.

_Ba-dum ba-dum 'Ahh! Why am I so nervous?' _Miley panicked as her body moved on its own. And just a little bit more-

"JOE!" The door slammed open, revealing none other than the one and only…Demi Torres.

* * *

**Ha! Thought they were gonna kiss didn't you! Not so fast kids! School's out (FINALLY) and I'll take my sweet time to plan this evil plot! Muahahaha! …bye!**


	16. A Word is Just a Word

"W-What?" Joe groaned as he mustered up a glare, reluctantly pulling away from Miley.

"Joe!" Demi burst in with, her eyes red, her hair disheveled before she choked out the very four words a guy in a relationship would never want to hear. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." He sneered almost angrily. Naturally, his attitude caused Demi to snap right there and then.

"There's everything to talk about! Who the hell do you think you are? I'm you freakin' _girlfriend_ and you go off cheating on me with that- that-" She hesitated as she tried to find the right word. "- that slut!"

"Do NOT, and I repeat, do NOT ever call her that!" Joe growled as he leaned over Demi dangerously. All the while, Miley retreated back until she was forced against a wall…forced to listen to their conversation.

"What? Screwing _and_ defending her shamelessly? Some boyfriend you are!" Demi snarled before turning to Miley with a certain fire in her eyes. "Get rid of him while you can. It's not worth it. I'm sorry for calling you a slut when _he_ was actually the one, guess we were both fools for liking him."

"No Demi, you're wrong! Joe isn't like that…" Miley whispered quietly as she willed herself so contain the tears that burned her eyes. "He loves you…"

Joe's breath hitched at that. Hitched at hearing her say that. Hitched at making her believe that. "Miley…"

"Don't '_Miley_' when you're talking to me, Joseph." The black haired girl hissed, but at a much lower volume after having a second to calm herself down and tell herself that she needed to be the bigger person. "Tell her Joe, tell her why you actually dated me. Go on, tell her." She provoked darkly.

"Who told you?" Joe growled, his onyx eyes flashing darker than what seemed possible.

"Oh please, I figured it out when Miley was away. I'm not stupid. But there _is_ one thing that I haven't quite figured out though…" She smirked bitterly, "and that was _why_ she left in the first place."

A low rumbling sound reverberated from Joe's throat as he clenched his teeth to prevent himself from losing all control. Miley gulped silently at the memory as a tear dropped.

As the tear rolled down her cheek, Joe's eyes met hers for a brief second before he tore his gaze away and glared up at Demi. The brown eyed girl shrugged tauntingly. "If you don't tell her, I will."

"Don't you dare." He sneered, clenching his fist. Only if she knew how much it would hurt Miley to hear that.

"Well, you know-"

"Demetria Torres. Shut. Up." He threatened menacingly.

"Make me." She challenged. "You can run, but you can't hide forever. She will know…oh she _will_."

That was it. His temper got the best of him as he took a step forward, a hand raised in midair. Demi shut her eyes.

"NO!" suddenly, around Joe's waist, were a pair of trembling arms as he felt a cold, wet sensation on his back. Joe's eyes widened and his hand dropped immediately.

"Why?" he whispered, letting her squeeze him just a little tighter.

"B-Because…I know what that feels like." Even though her voice was muffled in his shirt to a nearly inaudible extent, Joe suddenly felt his heart drop.

"D-Did I hit you?" He asked in bewilderment as his hands went up to pry hers open, allowing him to turn to face her. Even as he tried his hardest to recall such memory, he could find none. "Did I? Mi, tell me, did I ever hit you?"

"N-No, but I know what that felt like." She whimpered as a memory flashed through her mind and she was instantly cradled like a baby as Joe gently rocked her back and forth.

"Whose ass am I kicking?" He glowered. "Ryan?"

"No!" Miley said quickly as she clenched the hem of his shirt. "Well, yes, but that was a really really long time ago before we became friends and I made him really mad-" Feeling Joe's body tense, she looked up, and sure enough, he didn't seem to be listening anymore.

"Oh boo hoo." Demi mocked, finally capturing their attention once more. For a second, Joe almost forgot that she was there…_almost._ "Understand this, she's bound to find out. And since we're on the topic of Jake Ryan, why not just tell her already?"

"I told you. SHUT. UP!"

But Demi's smirk only widened. "Before I say anything, Miley, always remember this, 'If he can do it to her, he can do it to you'. So Joseph, how about that confession?"

Miley shook her head at the vengeful girl before turning up to look at Joe, who hid a sea of agony in his eyes while his visage kept a stoic poker face. Upon looking into his eyes, the brunette softened as she reached up to touch his cheek. "Tell me Joe…I want to know. I want to you be able to trust me."

"I do trust you, it her I don't trust." Joe choked out, his voice cracking with every syllable as his eyes begin fogging up. "Please promise you won't be mad, promise you won't hate me."

"I won't, I promise." She whispered soothingly as a hand ran through his hair, pushing his bangs back to reveal his dark eyes. Demi raised a brow as she put on a fake smirk of interest in an attempt to hide what she was really feeling on the inside.

"I saw you kiss Ryan that day back in the park." Joe began. And once he did, he wasn't able to stop, even when Miley gasped in horror. "I was jealous, extremely jealous."

"But that only means you care right? Jealousy is just another form of caring for a stubborn person, which you are." Miley pressed slightly, looking up at him with begging eyes, hoping that it was all the bad new she'll hear.

Demi's scoff on the side caused Joe to shoot another glare her way. "I've always liked you, ever since we first met. And as cliché as it might sound, fighting with you is just a way to get close to you without having to admit anything to anyone." He whispered as he brushed a tendril of hair from Miley's face. She had tears in her eyes and he knew what she was thinking. 'Hurting her like that _just_ because he was jealous? Hurt her so much that it almost cost her life?' Joe looked down, ashamed.

"Oh please, just give it to her and quit beating around the bush." Demi scowled, angry. Angry that Miley hadn't snapped yet. Angry that Joe was able to explain it the way he did. Angry at herself. Angry…that they're so good together, that she was not good enough for him.

Whatever Demi said, Joe didn't even hear seeing as all his attention was focused on Miley. "T-That night on stage, I wanted to make you jealous. I wanted to make you see that if I have someone, you'd want me. But that night, I made a huge mistake. I called Demi my girlfriend, which probably hurt you more than I could ever imagine-"

"All just to make me jealous?" Miley whispered incredulously. "You did _all _that? Just to make me _jealous_?"

"-no, I mean yes, but- I mean…and what Demi said about your mother, I don't regret stopping you from hitting her, seeing as that would only get you in trouble; however, I do regret not standing up for you. I was so angry and jealous that before I knew what I was doing, you were already out on the street!"

"You _used_ her, to get to me. Joe, you _used_ her. You broke her heart Joe, and mine along the way. How will I know whether you mean it, or if you're just playing with my feelings?" Miley choked out. "And just to get to me, you hurt me so willingly. You left my heart out in the rain."

"No Miley, I-"

"Without eeeverrr considering how _I_ felt." Demi faked a dramatic sigh, cutting him off. "My poor, poor, broken heart."

"Oh shut up! You kissed me and liked it and you know it." Joe groaned, rolling his eyes at her. "You were pretty much begging for me to take you with the way you try to get attention, which is pretty pathetic."

Demi gasped, horrified. "How dare you!" With seething teeth, she turned to Miley with a bitter and venomous glare that sent shivers to her very core. "Listen well, if he finds someone else, he'll fucking break you like he did me. How do you know if he's not playing you just to get another girl jealous right this second? I'll repeat it again. 'If he can do it to her, he can do it to you.' You better fucking remember that, Miley."

Silent, Miley raised her head to look past Joe, and for a second there, way beyond the taunting smirk and the aggravating façade, she thought she saw a glistening in Demi's eyes. With tears in her own blue orbs, Miley nodded at her as Demi walked past them and locked herself in the bathroom. As soon as Demi closed the door, Miley readjusted her blurry eyes to look up at Joe's pained expression. "You promised you wouldn't be mad…" He whispered as he closed his eyes, preparing for her rejection. After all, he _did_ practically confess his love for her.

"I'm not mad, just disappointed…" Miley whispered as she pushed past him and into her room. "I-I'm sorry, I can't do this."

It's been a week. One whole week.

Miley sighed as she rubbed her bloodshot eyes as she shot up out of bed. It's barely dawn and her body was already covered in sweat due to her repeating nightmares.

It had been repeating for exactly 7 days now.

She didn't know why, but she was officially trapped in the very moment for days and that moment, that duration of 5 seconds, kept replaying over and over like a broken record. Sighing, she closed her eyes again, just to see those images before she quickly opened them. "Why?"

No matter how hard she tried to move on, her nightmare always brought her back. Like a cell, like a trap, she was just able to get past it. It was that fraction of a second when she pushed past Joe, when time just seemed to slow down dramatically. Everything was so vivid that she couldn't help but felt a shiver through her small frame. She could hear the crackling of his knuckles as he clenched his fist. She could see her hair fly in midair as she rushed past. She could see his head lowering as he bangs casted over his eyes. But most of all, she saw _it_. A teardrop. Just one single drop that slid from his cheek and landed on the cold, metal floor.

Suddenly, a knock brought her from her trance. Sighing yet again, she went to get the door, only to find a tray of food there, and no one else around. Picking it up, she sat on her bed and though she didn't have an appetite, she knew she needed the nourishment.

After she finished, her mind began to wander once more. During these 7 days, Joe had never bothered her. He had never purposely shown his face before her, and he had never approached her. Knowing him, she thought he would be persistent, but not once, not once did he come. And as much as she wouldn't admit it…

'_I miss him…'_

Another day had gone by in a blur, blending day and night as Miley stayed up, not able to take the nightmares any longer. Before she knew it, a new day was dawning, and she was waiting by the door to catch the person in action as he or she delivered her breakfast.

Sure enough…

**Knock knock**

The door instantly opened, hitting the person right in the face as he fell back, groaning.

"Joe!" Miley cried and his head instantly snapped up before looking away in shame. Finally breaking down, Miley rushed to his side and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing in his shoulder to her heart's content.

"Mi!" He whispered in surprise before slowly wrapping his arms around her, rocking her gently. "W-What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did you get hurt?"

"Damn right I did!" She cried with a lack of real anger as pain shook every word she spoke. "I thought you hated me after that! It kept repeating in my head!"

"What? Miley I could never hate you! Never!" He cried as he pulled her back roughly just enough to look into her eyes. "Never!"

"Then why haven't you come see me! Why did you just leave me there, alone!" She sobbed, pounding her tiny fists in his chest as he held her. "WHY!"

"What was I supposed to do? I sat there everyday thinking you hated _me_! If I talked to you, I would only hurt you more, so I didn't! You have no idea how hard it was to sit next door and hear you cry and knowing that I'm the cause of it!" Joe cried, no longer caring if his voice was cracking with every syllable. "Just say you hate me and never want to see me again! It would at least offer me some sort of closure and we can go back to fighting like we always do. Please, I'm begging Miley…"

Miley's crying sudden ceased as she looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "Wh-What?"

"You heard me." He breathed softly, raising a hand to caress her cheek with infinite tenderness. "I won't hate you for it, I promise. I deserve it."

"You do!" She said quietly as Joe gave her a pained smile, his arms slowly letting go before she grabbed them, holding them in place. "But then…" She looked up into his eyes. "…I'd be lying."

"M-Miley you-" He whispered as his breath got caught. With a million and one things flashing through his head, he was finally able to focus on her…just her. "Y-You mean-"

"I love you…" She murmured before she took his face in her hands, causing him to shudder ever so slightly.

"I love you too…" He choked out breathlessly, tears stinging his eyes as they threaten to you.

"Do you mean it?" Upon hearing that, Joe's eyes immediately jerk up to meet hers, showing nothing but honesty and adoration…and hurt.

"Of course I do." His voice cracked as he felt a churn in his wounded heart. "I-I'm so sorry to make you think otherwise…"

Miley bit her lips nervously. "Kiss me." She whispered, this time with need and want. "_Show_ me."

Joe didn't need to be told twice as he seized her face with a firm yet gently grip and smashed his lips onto her, showing her all he had been hiding inside. Miley instantly moaned into his mouth as she pushed his head to her, taking him in as much as her mouth would allow.

"Oh Joe…" She said through choppy breathes as he closed the gap once more, leading her into yet another passionate kiss.

"Miley I'm so so sorry…" He whispered urgently, his arms tightening around her trembling form as he molded her body into his. "Please forgive me…"

"Forgiven." She smiled when he slowly started to pull away, allowing their lungs to replenish the loss of oxygen. As Joe stared into her blue, blue eyes, he couldn't help but fall all over again, just like the first time they met. At last, he sighed, and finally, a goofy grin started to graze his features as Miley giggled as his cuteness. Whether it was the way his smile showed in his eyes and made them sparkle with joy or the way his teeth gleamed when he grinned like that, Miley loved every part of it. Every part of him.

Just like that, he leaned in to capture her lips once more, this time in a soft, gentle, blissful way, before pulling away and leaning his forehead against hers.

It was the middle of the night and the bus driver had stopped to get some rest as Demi hid something in her black leather jacket before knocking on Miley's door.

Groggily, Miley opened the door, only to be wide awake immediately upon seeing her visitor.

"Follow me." Demi demanded before they exited the bus. Miley's heart pounded in her chest, but she obeyed.

And then, Demi took a turn…into a dark alley.

The wind suddenly picked up in a loud screech, causing Miley to sway in surprise, and a thought occurred to her.

'_No one can hear me if I were to scream…'_


	17. Won't Let You Go Go Go Go

"So um…Demi, what are we doing here?" Miley asked nervously, looking into Demi's darkened eyes. And they seem to be getting darker by the second.

"I just want to talk to you." Demi replied in a low voice. "Without interruption."

Miley gulped. "O-Okay, what about?"

"I think we both know what about." Demi said, again, in a voice so low that Miley wasn't entirely sure whether it came from the girl's mouth or just a voice carried by the wind.

"Look," the brunette began, closing her eyes momentarily as she took a deep breath to find her courage. "I know how much Joe means to you, and I never wanted to take him away from you. It's just…"

Demi raised a brow, more amused than hurt now as she crossed her arms in an interested fashion, beckoning Miley to continue.

"It's just that…I- we can't control our hearts. I know what you're thinking, but I won't give him up to anyone, not when I am finally able to love him after all these time." Miley finished almost with an air of pride as she stared right into Demi's eyes, unfazed. "I don't know what you feel for him but I just don't think it's the same way I love him."

"And how exactly does Miley know that? Miley is but a photographer we hired and paid." Demi wandered out loud purposely as she circled around Miley. Miley, whose breathing had been quick and restless, suddenly smiled and glanced at Demi through her peripheral vision.

"Because. Because one night we were talking, and Joe told me something." She answered and Demi stopped shortly before her before making her rounds again.

"Oh? And what did he say?"

"He told me…that I was more than that." Miley whispered after a moment of recollection, smiling to herself. "That I was way more than a photographer, and he asked me to stay…with him."

Glaring, Demi allowed herself to take a breath as she reached inside the breast pocket of her jet black leather jacket. "Did he now?"

Softly, Miley nodded but didn't dare to say another word in fear of both hurting and angering the brunette.

Now behind Miley, Demi silently slid out a knife. It was barely big enough to be a butter knife, but it would do the job. Ignorant to her surroundings, Miley kept her gaze ahead, not a single suspicion, not a single clue. With gleaming teeth and a diabolical glare, Demi took her time as she snaked behind Miley.

Slowly, She raised her hand and-

"Demi…" Miley suddenly whispered softly, causing Demi to freeze like an endless winter. "I want us to be friends." She said, still unaware, and so, so vulnerable. "Remember when we first met, you get me. I want to be your friend Demi…"

"W-What?" was the first coherent thing the brown eyes girl was about to choke out from the midst of unintelligible sounds. However, the knife was still inches from Miley's throat.

"I mean," Miley continued, completely unsuspecting to the world, "if Joe loves you so much, and he does, then you must be pretty amazing right?"

"Miles…" Demi softened. Before either girl can continue, a cry in a distance reverberated in their ears. "Sh-" Quickly, the knife disappeared into her sleeve, and like a magic trick, it's gone.

"MILEY!" howled a voice so worried and anxious that the disturbed tone sounded almost inhuman as its carrier nearly choked out a sob during mid-word.

"Jo-" Miley was cut off when she turned around right into a pair of strong arms as they crushed her so tightly that she could have sworn she stopped breathing for a few seconds. It all happened so fast, and before she could comprehend what was going up, a pair of brown eyes was already boring into her blue ones.

"You little-" Joe cried, blinking rapidly and trying his best to suppress the moisture that brimmed his eyes as his fingers dug into Miley's clavicle. Staring back up at him with mouth agape, Miley softly gasped when he suddenly gave her a gentle slap across the cheek. Although it had been barely a little harder than a caress and not _nearly_ enough to hurt, the brunette couldn't help but choke.

"Wha-" Before she could say a word, she was squeezed against a body once more. This time, however, she made not a sound when she felt a wet sensation seeping through her clothes.

"What the hell Miley? Don't you ever ever _ever_ do that to me again!" Joe screamed out in frustration as a sob tore through his throat. He whimpered and sniffled as tears spilled over his eyes before the girls realized that _Joe_, of all people, was _crying_.

"J-Joe? What? No! Please…please don't…shhh…baby it's okay…" Miley murmured gently as she ran her fingers through his dark locks. "It's alright Joe, everything's fine…shhh…" She coaxed as her palm made comforting circles on his back, pushing him against her. A strange new feeling suddenly rushed towards her and Miley discovered, for the first time, an unexplainable _need_ to protect **him**.

"Promise me, _promise_ me!" Joe cried, pulling away just enough to look her right in the eye. Without even bothering to wipe his tears, he grabbed the girl in his arms so tightly that it was as if he were to let go, she would disappear.

"Anything…anything if you would j-just please, please stop crying!" Miley trembled in confusion, on the verge of crying herself as she desperately pleaded him not to shed another tear. "Please Joe!"

"Never _ever_ come out here in the dead of the night without me! _Ever!_" He shouted, not caring if anyone heard. At the moment he just didn't _care _anymore. Without waiting to hear her answer, Joe ran his hands all over her body, as respectfully as he can, down her arms, up her shoulders, as he check carefully for any possible injuries. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you feel lightheaded? Dizzy?" He rambled with all the nameable traits of a frightened mother. "Hungry?" he managed to throw in there.

"No-" Shaking her head, Miley pulled him an arm length away, earning a loud protesting whimper in return. "Joe stop! Breathe! Just breathe! Stop talking."

Quivering in Miley's grasp, Joe gulped as he nodded shakily, taking in a deep breath. He closed his eyes momentarily before opening them, this time with a more stable air about him. "A-Are you okay?" He asked, this time with much more gentleness as he resisted in her strong grip.

Finally realizing why he had been so frightened, Miley softened and pulled him into a soft embrace. "I'm okay…" She murmured, looking down. "I'm fine."

"Don't bullshit me." Joe scowled, seeing right through her façade. Miley sighed.

"I'm a little cold, happy?" Satisfied with that answer, Joe nodded and set her free, but not before wrapping his jacket tightly around her smaller frame. Next, he turned to Demi.

Demi opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off before anything came out.

Joe's hand shot to her wrist, taking a firm grip before jerking her his direction. "Joe I-"

"Shut up, just shut up…" he murmured, wrapping his arms tenderly around her, letting her bury her face in his hair. Before long, tears began to fall as Demi clutched the boy tighter than ever, muffling out her sobs in his neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she repeated as Joe held her.

"I'm so glad you're okay…" he said as she trembled in his arms.

It was then when something melted in Demi and the knife dropped from her sleeve to the snow covered ground without making a single sound. Slowly and shamefully she backed away from Joe. It took a second for Miley to comprehend what could have happened if Joe had not been there. But strangely enough, she didn't hate Demi for it.

"I just wanted to scare her a little, show her the beauty of her blood falling onto the snow." Demi confessed, dropping her gaze to the ground as a whiff of snow began to collect at her boots. "I felt that she had stolen something that was mine, but it turns out…" She looked up at Miley apologetically. "… that it had been yours all along."

"I-" Miley began, but couldn't find the right words to finish.

"Call the police. Tell them I tried to threaten someone." The brown eyed girl whispered softly as Joe stood before her.

"Nothing happened." Joe stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I don't think they can arrest someone for being a sadistic bitch."

Demi fought the urges to laugh, and ended up with a small chuckle. "You sure have a dirty mouth today Joe."

"It comes with good reason." The Jonas boy's smile momentarily turned into a frown. "If Miley ever-"

"Don't worry, it won't happen again." Demi whispered softly, looking up at said girl. Suddenly, Demi gasped as a pair of arms were thrown around her in the most affectionate way and nearly jumped had not been for Miley's tight grip.

"I'm a hugger." The blue eyed brunette shrugged, giving her a forgiving grin. One look, and they knew they were going to be just fine.

"Come on." Joe smiled as he approached them, taking Miley's hand as he gave Demi a shove bus-ward. "Get on the bus."

* * *

Miley sat in bed, leaning against the wall as she stared out the window. For some reason, she just couldn't fall asleep. Maybe it was because Joe had been giving her the silent treatment since they came onto the bus?

Furtively, she crept into the Jonas's room and managed to find Joe's bunk in the dark. Of course, he had to have his back turned towards her, seemingly asleep. Little did Miley know, he was as wide awake as she was.

Biting her lips, she quietly climbed onto his bed. Joe nearly jumped, but was glad that he had enough senses to keep still. Miley softly slid her arms around him, holding him tight as she buried her face in his back. "I'm sorry…" she whispered tearfully.

"Don't say that." Joe turned suddenly with a sorrowful look that nearly sent Miley shivering when she felt that pain vicariously. Firmly, he grabbed her face and gave her a tight kiss. "Come on."

With that, Joe scooped her into his arms and carried her to her room.

"What's wrong Joe?" Miley whispered as he laid her down.

"I'm sorry…" was the first thing he said. "It's all my fault. I've done nothing but put you in danger and hurt you, why are you still with me?" Sighing in exasperation, Joe made a move to get off her before she pulled him back on top again.

"Quit it, I just got you." Miley murmured, grabbing his face as she gave him a hard kiss, one that would push away all his doubts. "You can shield a fire from the rain, but you just can't in a storm. It's no one's fault, Joe, you won't always be next to me every second…"

"What's a little storm if we don't let the light go out?" He whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around her as he buried his face in her cascade of brown hair, breathing in her scent. "God, I love you…"

Oh how Miley loved hearing that. Although she had heard it one time already, it just gets better, and she couldn't help but giggle. "How much?"

"More than anyone else in the world. I love you, I love you, I love you." Joe grinned, capturing her lips ever so gently, and Miley gladly returned it as she wrapped her arms around his torso, bringing him closer.

Laughingly, Miley decided to tease him. "What if someone else tells me he loves me more?"

"I would kick his sorry butt and tell him that lying is one of the 7 deadliest sins." Joe growled playfully as he pulled the covers over both of them.

However, what started as a simple joke did not end so…

* * *

With Miley back on tour with them, things began to return to normal. Friendships were formed, bonds were strengthened. However, some bonds were definitely stronger than Joe would like it when Miley began to notice the shiftiness in the way Nick behaved around her recently.

It didn't matter what it was that Nick was feeling, all Joe knew was that he could not afford to lose Miley again…

…at **all **costs.

* * *

**Hey guys! How's summer so far? Mine is terrible, which is why I'm posting late :( I moved at least 3 times this summer on top of summer reading hw -_- Moby Dick seriously S-U-X ! Have some pity, please review :D I'm happy to be back on! lol too bad a lot of you probably thought Demi to be the bad guy XD haha now that Demi drama is gone, here comes the Nick drama lol will Miley and Joe last? and if you're wondering why Joe got cussy, it's probably cuz I wrote it while reading Moby Dick and was pissed XD**


	18. It's So Critical

**-There's a storm coming up and I gotta prepare myself, cause this feeling's getting stronger everyday-**

"Can I go to the concert tonight?" Miley begged with pouty lips. It's been three weeks and though Joe insisted on four, she just couldn't endure it any longer. "Come on Joe, I already passed the three required weeks and my stupid arm isn't broken anymore!"

"If you got through 3 weeks then what's a few more days!" Joe growled, frustrated as time was running low. "Just stay here and we'll be back in a couple hours!"

"But Joe! I've done nothing but sit there and be waited on like a queen, I want to go out!" Miley whined as she stomped her foot obnoxiously. "Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"With cherry on top?"

"No."

"Ugh! Why are you so mean?" Miley groaned, throwing herself on the couch. Desperate situations call for desperate measures, and that's exactly what Miley was going to do if Joe didn't free her from this tin can called the bus. "Who's fault is it that I got my arm broken?"

"Ah, the guilt card." Joe mumbled, fixing his earpiece. He truly was sorry for that; in turn, Joe had no intention to put Miley in harm's way again.

"As my best friend?" She pried, running up to his side.

"And the friend card." He shook his head, chuckling as he buttoned up his shirt.

"And the please card!" Miley yelled, nearly in tears as she sassed her way to liberty. "Please?"

Unfortunately, Joe got to know Miley with months of knowing her, and he was not falling for the fake tears again.

"Mi, nice try." Joe smiled softly as he pulled her into his arms, planting a gentle kiss on her head. "You should try out to be an actress; you could've fooled me if I didn't know you so well. Stay put and I'll take you out tonight, okay?"

"You say that every night!" Miley huffed, crossing her arms.

"And I kept my promise!" Joe defended, pulling back to look at her pouty face.

"Really."

_Flashback_

"_Hey Miles!" Joe called, panting as he ran to the bus to avoid a mob of hormonal girls right after the show ended. It was nearly midnight…again. "Ready to go?"_

"_Yes!" Running past him, Miley sprinted outside, just in time to be surrounded by fans of JONAS trying to catch a glimpse of Joe._

"_Okay then, our walk is ended early, let's go back!" Joe grinned cheerfully as he dragged Miley back to the bus._

_End Flashback_

"Ok! I'm sorry, so it might not be the longest walk and certainly not one to remember."

"Ya think?" Miley glared, punching him in the chest.

"I'm sorry baby, honestly." Joe stared down apologetically before Miley's eyes softened.

"I know you are honey." She whispered, giving him a tight embrace. "So you'll let me go?"

"No Miles." He sighed, leaning in to capture her lips softly before glancing at his watch. "Listen Mi, I gotta go, just hold on a few more days okay babe? I love you."

"Ah, the I love you card." Miley mocked, feigning disappointment. This time, however, for just a split second, Joe looked…hurt.

"I do love you Mi." Joe murmured, kissing her again. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Miley deepened the kiss to push away his doubts.

"I love you too, no matter which card you play." She said laughingly as Joe chuckled, skipping out of the bus in a much better mood. Within a second, he popped back in. "Yes?"

"Give me your purse." Joe demanded, sticking out his hand as he held in a snicker. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Why?" She moaned, "You think I'll run off to go shopping?"

"With you, I never know." He grinned cheekily before kissing her forehead and grabbing her oversized purse. "Better safe than sorry! Love you!"

Miley grinned and gave him a wink before giving his butt a slap. "Love you too so get out of here already!"

"See ya!" He yelled, turning around and almost running into a light pole.

"Bye!" Miley laughed, pointing in front of him just as he was about to crash. Joe laughed sheepishly before running into the stadium. As soon as the boy was out of sight, Miley grinned evilly as she held up a golden card. "Who needs the please card when you got Joe's Debit card?"

* * *

"Miss, credit or debit?" asked the clerk of Forever 21. Miley, with a sly smirk, pulled out the card that fit so perfectly in her hand and slid it.

"Debit." She smiled innocently before adding in her mind, _'requires no signature.' _

"There you go." The cashier gave her back her card. It was until that moment that Miley saw his face.

"Woah boy!" She exclaimed.

"What? Is something wrong?" He asked, raising a brow.

"If I didn't know better, you should be having a concert right now, Nick of JONAS um Mr…" Miley said, squinting to see his name tag. "Bradley Cooper."

"Haha funny, I get that a lot." Bradley groaned sarcastically, bagging her clothes. Miley watched with an amused look as he sang Yellow Bag…or whatever he was doing. It didn't matter. Gathering her belongings, Miley started to walk to the bus while looking at the card with nothing but adoration.

"I know we just met, but I think I love you." She whispered to the card as she kissed it longingly.

The bus was just across the street and as she was waiting for the street light, she saw the brothers heading there.

"Oh crap."

Joe ran on the bus then out in horror as his brothers stared at him in confusion.

"What?" Kevin inquired, stepping on the bus without finding anything out of the ordinary. "What's wrong?"

"Mi-Miley, she's gone!" Joe panicked as he jumped on the bus, looking through every nook and cranny.

"Bedroom?" Demi offered as Joe sprinted in there. Just as Joe was flipping Miley's room upside down, Miley sheepishly climbed onto the bus, six bags of clothes in hand.

"Ooops?" She chuckled nervously when everyone turned towards her. Laughing, Nick grabbed her clothes and hid it behind the couch.

"GUYS! MILEY IS-" Joe ran out, completely out of his mind. A beat passed and everyone blinked at him. Finally, he spotted Miley. "MILEY!"

"Joeeee!" Miley screamed teasingly as he jumped on her, perfect opportunity for her to return his card into his back pockets.

"Why didn't you answer me huh? Where were you? You scare the living daylights out of me!" Joe rambled as he ran his fingers through her hair protectively. "Are you crazy?"

"Well I was just-"

"Just what?" Joe almost scowled as Miley put on that innocent face. Behind her, Kevin pointed at the bathroom.

"Potty?" She blurted out, blushing furiously when she realized what she said and mouthed a quick _"I hate you" _to Kevin. Demi completely lost it as she crackled on the couch, laughing until her stomach hurt. Luckily, Joe seemed satisfied enough to let go of her.

"Hey, have you seen my debit card? I couldn't find it anywhere." Joe asked and Miley had to bit her lips to keep from smiling.

"Really? Must be karma, you stole my purse." The brunette retorted before Joe returned her purse.

"I swear it was in my back pock-" Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a golden card. "Hey! It wasn't there before!"

Miley shook her head. "Karma, Joe, Karma."

"Thanks guys." Miley stuck out her tongue sheepishly, scratching the back of her head when Joe's in the shower.

"No prob." Nick grinned, holding out his fist as Miley bumped hers against it, laughing. "Anything else you need?"

"Actually…"

Over the course of the next few days, Nick lent Miley his card and allowed her to shop and have fun without Joe's supervision…or knowledge.

**-It's your laugh and your smile, wanna stay for a little while, I don't want you to go, just want you in my arms-**

-That night-

"Thanks Nick, you're the best." Miley smiled as she gave him a hug before collapsing onto the couch where Joe was sleeping soundly. It was late and she had just gotten off the phone with Lilly so her head involuntarily found its way to his shoulder. Nick sat down silently beside her. "Where have you been all my life?" Miley yawned, grinning as she settled against Joe.

"With all the wrong girls." Nick answered. Suddenly, Miley's sleepiness went away as Nick took all her attention.

"Okayyy…call me dense. What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Miley, I didn't have the courage to tell you at first but…I like you, I really really like you." Nick answered with all seriousness as he looked deeply into her blue orbs, causing Miley to unconsciously clutch Joe's hand.

Then she laughed. She just…laughed. "Funny. I like you too Nicolas."

"You don't understand. I…like like you." The curly haired boy whispered as Miley's laughter faded into nothingness. The smile that played on her lips was quickly replaced by a frown.

"You're right. I _don't_ understand." She said almost angrily. "Why the hell would you tell me this when I'm Joe's girlfriend. You might know him, your brother you know?"

"Did he even ask you to be his girlfriend or are you just a fling?" Nick shot back, his face reddening. Sometimes it was surprising how deep a sleeper Joe can be.

"He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to. He knows I know!" Miley growled. "Why would you do something like this Nick?"

"So it IS unofficial! Just because my brother's possessive doesn't mean you're not a fling." Nick retorted, grabbing Miley's hand forcefully. "_**I**_ can make you happy, why won't you let me? I've liked you since the first day. Bringing you coffee, getting Joe to stop annoying you, letting you use my card-"

"Oh my god. This is what it's about! Finally!" Miley dawned in realization, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You can buy a lot of things with that card, but you can't buy my heart."

" 'course not hon, who told you that?" Joe stirred, finally waking as he dug his fist into his eyes.

"Nothing." Miley answer, pursing her lips into a thin line before giving Nick a look. "Me and Nick were just talking about…things."

"Well you know you can always wake me up if you wanna talk right?" Joe whispered with concerned eyes as he brushed a strand of hair that covered her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Joe I-" Mile bit her lips, looking down, she knew she needed to tell him, but she didn't want to upset him in any way. He already looked so scared once, she never wanted to see that face again. "that day, your debit card, I-"

"I know baby, don't worry about it." For a second, Miley almost looked horrified before she saw the understanding in his eyes as he pulled her onto his lap, cradling her tenderly.

Gulping heavily, Miley finally found the courage to ask. "How did you find out?"

Joe and Nick both rolled their eyes for different reasons. "When mom gave me a call about a $75 bill from Forever 21, my world makes sense again." Joe laughed, giving the dumbfounded Miley a light squeeze. "and guess what I found under my pillow that night? $75 in cash. It's really not rocket science. And all the new clothes you were wearing? No brainer!"

When Miley was too ashamed to say anything else, Joe cut in again, this time with a voice full of nothing but gentleness.

"As I said, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you made it back alright." He smiled, rubbing her arm up and down. "You're independent, I get it. Just, next time, give me a heads up, okay?"

She nodded softly as Nick held back a scoff.

"So, anything else you wanna tell me?" Joe flashed her a lopsided smile, causing Miley to break out into a bright grin.

"Lilly's coming! She got Jake to watch the studio and she's coming with Ollie! He's on tour and we're gonna cross paths for the New York concert! She's visiting!" Miley screamed, jumping up and down excitedly while flailing her arms everywhere. "SHE'S COMING!"

"Wow Miles, you're such a kid! I'm only that loud when I see SANTA!" Joe yelled, picking her up to spin her in circles, rewarding himself with her sweet laughter. When he put her down, Joe pouted childishly. "I don't like Jake Ryan."

"Aw, you're jealous." Miley cooed, pinching his chubby puffed out cheeks. "That's so cute!"

"Hey I have the right to be jealous okay?" Joe defended obnoxiously, pulling her to his chest. "You're miiiiiinnnee! Get it? Minnnneeeeee!"

"-coughpocoughssessivecough-" Nick 'coughed', earning a glare from Miley. Deciding to get back at the curly haired brother, Miley smiled up at Joe innocently.

"Can I go get my wallet real quick?" She asked with her huge puppy eyes. After a silent 'why?' in his head, Joe rolled his eyes with a lack of annoyance and let go of her. How was it possible that Joe of JONAS, of all people, can get fazed by just one look from his sweet, innocent photographer?

Upon returning, Miley shoved some cash into Nick's hands, earning a look from Joe. "What was that?"

"I owe him." She grinned cheekily, kissing him quickly before he can protest.

"You –kiss- went –kiss- shopping –kiss- with Nick's –kiss- card –kiss- MILEY!" Shoving the girl away, Joe glared at her. "Stop kissing me! Explain."

"Okay! I was desperate! He agreed so I did it, I'm sorry!" Miley pouted, hugging him tightly. Joe sighed, wrapping his arm around her while his other one ran through her hair.

"Why didn't you ask _me_? I would've given it to you if you need the money." the middle brother asked, a little disappointed.

"I don't need the money! You took my purse and I just needed to borrow it."

"Oh." He dawned in realization before giving Nick a warning look, a strange feeling rising in his chest when he saw the determination in his brother's eyes. Although at the time he didn't think much of it, he will come to realize that Nick wanted something he will never give up in a million years.

-**This is critical, I'm feeling helpless, so hysterical, this can't be healthy, I can't eat or sleep when you're not with me, baby, you're the air I breathe**-

"LILLY! OLLIE!" Miley jumped into the arms of her two best friends.

"MILES!" They laughed as the three talked excitedly, catching up.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were one of the girls." Joe smirked down at Oliver coolly as he descended the bus. "Joe."

"Oliver." Oliver laughed, touching Joe's extended knuckle. "This is Lilly, my girlfriend."

"I know, we've met a few times." Joe smiled at the blonde, giving her a one arm hug. Upon seeing Joe, Lilly tensed and almost didn't seem so happy anymore. Her reaction either went unnoticed or no one bothered to say anything.

"So um Joe, seeing as Miley's arm is better, I'm taking her to Oliver's concert tonight, it should be fine right?" Lilly said, faking a smile and linking arms with her best friend after waving to the two other boys on the bus as they come to greet Oliver. Miley nodded excitedly at Joe, silently begging him.

"I don't know…" Joe said hesitantly.

"It's just a concert, like yours, except with less violent girls." Lilly coaxed gently…at first.

"But a whole night? I mean, I'm not too sure…" Joe dragged. "I understand an hour, maybe two tops, but-"

"Ugh! But nothing! Miley doesn't need your permission to go places! I was already polite enough to ask you but if you're so set on being uptight-"

"Lilly!" Miley gasped, ripping her arm away from her blonde best friend as she ran back to Joe, hugging his arm comfortingly. "He's just worried!"

"Lilly pop, what's wrong?" Oliver whispered to the blonde, subtly calming her.

"He's always taking Miley!" Lilly cried angrily only to be interrupted by another voice.

"Come on Lilly, she's our photographer, Miles needs to take pictures." Demi smiled, coming out of the bus to give the blonde a proper greeting. "I missed you!"

"Demi!" Lilly grinned, hugging the brunette. "You're Joe's friend, tell him to let me have her for just one night! That's all I'm asking!"

On the side, Miley intertwined her fingers with Joe's. His eyes were all the shades of sorrow if it had a color. "I'm so sorry honey, Lilly's just tired, she's never like this usually."

"Mi, you don't think I'm…clingy, do you?" Joe whispered softly as Miley stroke his cheek with infinite tenderness.

"No, no of course not! I love that you're so protective, it's very very sweet." She murmured, kissing his nose. "Really."

"God, I love you, you know that?" He smiled, taking her lips as she suck on them greedily.

"I know, I love you too." Her smile broadened with he smiled back with just as much love. "If you want, I can stay with you tonight."

"No, you should go." Joe's smile tightened, but nevertheless a smile. "You probably missed them like they missed you."

"Sure?" Miley asked, looking at him skeptically. "I have no problem staying with my favorite guy."

"Positive." He reassured. "Go."

With a last kiss, Miley linked arms with her two best friends and headed off to a different venue.

Joe sighed sadly as he watched her go, a gut wrenching feeling in his stomach. That day, he decided that watching her retreating back had to be the worst feeling in the world…right next to losing her, that is.

-**Baby it's so critical, so stuck on you-**

* * *

**Hey! This turned out better than I expected! Wow, now both Lilly AND Nick are against Joe! I think Kevin and Ollie need a bigger part, suggestions? :D It's a long chap, cuz I owe you that much, you guys are amazing! Oh btw, this season of JONAS is MUCH BETTER (no pun intended) Gold goes to Make It Right- Joe, Silver to Invisible- JB, and Bronze to Critical-NickJ! Love them songs!**


	19. You Shouldn't Be Begging For Forgiveness

"Alright Lilly, give me my phone back!" Miley laughed as she danced along to Welcome to Hollywood.

"I will. AFTER we get back. I don't want anyone interrupting us." Lilly smiled back sweetly as she tucked the phone securely into her purse. "Just enjoy our GNO Miles!"

* * *

Joe didn't know how long he had been pacing up and down the bus after Miley left. Maybe five minutes. Maybe five hours.

"Sit down, you're annoying!" Nick groaned from the couch as Joe walked through the living room, his eyes fixated on the TV. Kevin lounged beside him, texting away speedily to his wife while Demi sat beside Kevin, painting her nails.

"Joe, you know I hate to go mom-mode, but it's getting pretty nerve wracking." Kevin mumbled as Demi let out a loud sigh.

"I get that you're worried, but doesn't it get tiring?" Demi asked, giving him a side glance.

"Leave me alone." Joe muttered, pacing back to the entrance of the bus before Demi set down her nail polish on the table and walked over to grab his shoulders firmly with both hands, her freshly painted black nails digging into his clavicle.

"Alright stop." The brunette said sternly, her brown eyes boring into his onyx ones. "Really Joe? What's the worst that could happen? Maybe they went out for dinner." Demi gestured around Time Square to make a point. "See Oliver's concert. Watch a movie. Fill each other in while getting some Starbucks. Sigh autographs. _Meet Lady Gaga._ God I can think of a billion possibilities! Why are you so worried?"

"Just quit it Demi!" Joe yelled, yanking himself from her grip, his hands shaking. "She could get hurt! Kidnapped, burned, get in a car accident, fall down the stairs, get lost, get hit by falling billboards, starved to death, run over by fangirls, tortured, _raped!" _He cried, nearly out of his mind with fear as he went back to pacing. "It's been already 9 and she left around noon! How can I not be worried!"

"Jesus Christ boy you have issues!" Demi screamed, shaking her head disapprovingly. "Get a hold of yourself! Miley is not gonna get kidnapped or tortured or raped my goodness! Calm down! You don't even need me to scare her away, you're doing a fine job yourself!" Taking a deep breath, she sighed and whispered. "What's going on? What is Miley doing to make you like this?"

"It's what _**I**_ did to her." Joe whimpered as his knees trembled like it was about to give out. "You didn't see her when I found her that time. She was so _scared_ Demi… You didn't feel her shake like I did when I held her. You didn't hear her cry my name like it was the last thing she'll ever say. You didn't see the scars covering every inch of her body. You didn't watch her trying to stay strong when her world is falling apart. You didn't see her _beg _me with her eyes not to let go of her. You didn't know what _he_ was going to do to her." By the time Joe finished, he had such anger and anguish and pain on his face that even Demi, who had known him for years, would have mistaken him for someone else.

"He?" The brunette whispered with kind eyes, touching his arm gently.

"The guy- the bastard that kidnapped her. He was going to take _everything_ from her, and then _kill_ her." Joe gulped, not trusting his cracking voice as he took another look outside for a miracle to happen. "I could've lost her. And there was nothing I could do! She just…_cried._ I did nothing but hold her, there was nothing I could've done to help! All because I was _jealous_. I put you both through that, I can't even tell you how _sorry_ I am."

"Honey…" whispered Demi as she pulled the boy into her arms. His eyes were bloodshot, but not a single tear would fall as he tried to stay strong for the girl he loves. "Do you want me to call Miles for you, tell her to come back?"

"I already did." Joe sniffled, his arms limp at his sides as Demi rubbed his back.

"Well, let's give it a shot anyways." Retrieving her phone, Demi was about to dial when Joe put his hand on hers, pushing her phone down as two figures appeared from around the corner. "Wha-"

Before Demi could finish her senten- _word_, Joe already flew out into the cold street of New York City.

Miley approached the bus with Lilly supporting her at one side when Joe came bolting down the bus, tripping many times before he got to her.

"J-OH!" Miley laughed as his body rammed right into hers (and Lilly dodged wisely), his arms pulling her tightly into a huge embrace. "Nice to see you too!"

"You're finally back!" Joe cried with such happiness in his eyes that Miley's laughter died into wordlessness. "Oh Mi, you have no-" Sighing with joy, he couldn't help but push her against him once more as he inhaled her sweet scent. When he pulled away, he lightly scolded her for her poor choice of clothing before wrapping his coat around her quickly. "You must be so cold, idiot, who goes out in the middle of New York in only a turtleneck and jeans?"

"But we went dancing. Are you okay Joe?" Miley whispered as she stroke his cheek tenderly before she looked into his velvet eyes and gasped at their redness. "Were you crying?"

As soon as she said the magic word, tears began fogging up his vision as they fall one at a time, endlessly. Without a moment's delay, Miley instantly gathered him up in her arms, holding the pieces together as she buried her face in his neck, nuzzling it comfortingly. "W-What's wrong? Joe please, please don't cry!"

"Baby are you hurt anywhere?" Joe asked, frantically looking her up and down for injuries before noticing that she was leaning to the left when she stood. "What happened to your foot?"

"She tripped down flat road, like you did." Lilly interrupted for the first time, her arms crossed. "It's sprained, but nothing serious. If she doesn't go anywhere, she'll be fine by tomorrow."

Suddenly, Joe exploded, and his tears turned furious.

"She **FELL**? NOTHING SERIOUS! How can you let her _FALL!_ Goddammit what the hell were you _doing_ when she was falling! Why didn't you catch her?" He shouted as Lilly took a step back defensively.

"BECAUSE it occurred in 2 milliseconds and I'm not Clark fucking Kent! Damn it what is your _problem_?" The blonde screeched. "She had to run in heels to see _you_!"

"Guys!" Miley cried, frightened as she stepped between her two hotheaded best friends.

"Yeah? Now Miley is _hurt_! Because you weren't paying attention! That's why!"

"I can clearly _see_ she's hurt! And I helped her back here, what more do you want from me?" Lilly yelled as Joe glared down at the smaller girl dangerously.

"THIS is why I didn't want her to go with you!"

"**What** did you say?"

"ENOUGH!" Miley screamed, pushing them apart as her hands trembled in fear. Turning to Lilly, she glared, "Calm down, he was worried, you didn't have to cuss at him! And you!" She cried, turning to Joe, "What's the deal? If you don't stop yelling at Lilly right this second I'm going to cry you got me? I'm gonna goddamn **cry!**"

Taken back by her sudden outburst, neither said a word until Miley winced as she tried to get on the bus with a busted ankle.

"Miles," Joe was the first to react and ran to her side, picking her up as he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry."

**Silence** had never hurt him like it did now.

"Please, don't hate me." He whispered as his voice cracked and his eyes dampened.

"I _**love**_ you." Miley murmured, leaning up to kiss him lovingly before reassuring him with a forgiving smile. Maybe she just couldn't stand seeing his face like that—_frightened._

"Are you feeling better?" Miley murmured as she closed her room door on a displeased Truscott, a cup in hand.

"Thanks." Joe whispered hoarsely as Miley handed him a warm cup of cocoa to ease his swollen throat. She had asked Demi about Joe's sudden breakdown, but Demi wouldn't go into details.

"Talk to me Joe, I want to help you." Miley sighed, grabbing the blanket to drape around his shoulders before sitting down next to him on the bed. Joe took another sip and passed it to Miley who drank some as well before Joe pulled her into his chest. "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you pick up your phone?" Joe began shakily as he rubbed her arm.

"Lilly had my phone hon, I'm sorry." Miley whispered apologetically, her fingers tangling in his dark locks. "I should've kept it so you can call me if something happens. God I'm so selfish!"

"No no no Mi, you're not selfish! If it's anyone it's me. Please don't think that." Joe replied hastily as he rested his cheek on her luscious cascade of brown hair. "It's nothing really, I was being stupid, doing stupid things…again."

"You're not being stupid if you looked like that Joe, I've never seen you looked so scared and relieved except that-" Realization suddenly kicked in as Miley gasped in horror. "That's what made you so restless! It's still traumatizing you isn't it? Oh God please, that wasn't your fault! Quit thinking that!"

"It's true!"

"Just shut up!" Miley cried, throwing her arms around him. "What's done in done, stop trying to change the past. I forgave you and that's that. Nothing will happen to me if you're by my side."

"That's the thing, I wasn't at your side when you fell!" Joe insisted, wrapping his arms tightly around her shaky frame.

"Yes you were! You were with me every second that I was out!" Miley reasoned, kissing him deeply before pulling away. "It could've been much worse, but I was thinking of you and you were thinking of me, so I got away with only a sprain. Don't let that fear take over the Joe I love, please!" She begged. "You're not clingy or possessive baby, you're protective, and I love that, but that's only a part of you, you can't let it be **all** of you."

Slowly but surely, her words sunk in and before long, Joe resumed his position on against side of Miley's bed, knowing that it was no use to argue with the stubborn girl and was slowly falling asleep as Miley scratched his head.

"Mmmm, that feels good." He moaned as his head rocked back and forth.

"Not as good as when you were messaging my foot." Miley smiled softly. "But really, get up here, I don't know what you're still doing on the floor."

"No, I can see things better if anyone comes through the door." He mumbled almost incoherently as her fingers worked their magic.

"I want a boyfriend, not a bodyguard." Miley sighed, tugging his hair gently.

"I can be both." Joe murmured, closing his eyes in bliss as another moan escaped his lips.

"Sorry, let me rephrase that. I _don't_ want a bodyguard. I want a fulltime boyfriend." Miley groaned and pulled her hand away before Joe turned to give her a look. "No one wants me enough to kidnap me on a tour bus except you."

Another look.

"Please? You've been sleeping on the floor for weeks that your bed must feel neglected." Miley pleaded.

"Are you trying to get me to go to my bed? If you feel uncomfortable having me here, you can tell me, it won't hurt my feelings because I respect your privacies." He whispered.

"No, Joe, no! I'm just trying to get you on **a **bed. You'll break your back!" Miley reasoned. _Why did I pick a ridiculously stubborn one?  
_

"I don't care, you do know that right?" Joe smiled teasingly up at her as Miley pouted, going into a corner and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she screamed and Joe jumped from his spot. "What? What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare, hold me?" She looked down at him with huge, innocent eyes as Joe groaned like a damsel in distress on PMS. _Why did I pick a ridiculously sly one?_

"Mmmm…warm." Miley smiled happily as she snuggled into his side, leaving him to blush a thousand different shades of red.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Joe groaned, his face hot, but nevertheless wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I have a feeling that it wasn't so much the _talking_." She smirked, burying her face in his chest.

"Oh yeah, it was the 'Pwease Joey?', the puppy dog pout, and the big teary blue eyes, yeah I remember." He imitated sarcastically before sighing in nothing less than pure happiness. As long as she was in his arms again, he was fine with pretty much everything else.

"Weirdo." Lilly muttered, flipping an egg as Joe walked by.

"Loser." Joe replied, grabbing a coffee maker.

"Bastard."

"Bi-"

"Miley said no cussing, I'll tell on you." Lilly smirked victoriously as she watched Joe stop in mid-word.

"Really? Because last time I checked, BIPOLAR wasn't a bad word." He smiled back sweetly as he watched the coffee drip into the cup.

"Jackass."

"Now now wench, _that's_ the bad word." Joe grinned, taking two cups of coffee before disappearing into Miley' room. Seconds later, the brunette came out, a frown on her face.

"Lilly, you cussed at him again?" Miley reprimanded. "What did I say about that?"

"It's rude and disrespecting, yeah yeah." Lilly muttered, stabbing her egg as Miley leaned on the counter, facing her.

"What's wrong Lils, he's so good to me, why?" Miley whispered, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind Lilly's ear.

"He's not good for you." Lilly mumbled, taking the hand of her best friend with concern in her eyes.

"I don't understand." Miley murmured as Lilly pulled her to the couch. They sat down, and Lilly began with a sigh.

"When you left for tour, Taylor came to the studio. Remember her?"

Miley nodded. "Tall, blonde, blue eyes, curly hair?"

"That's the one."

* * *

**Hey! I hope you like this chapter, I'm happy with the suspense! Can't wait to see what Taylor has to do with anything! (:**


	20. It Was A Moment of Weakness

**Hey! Woah, I'm uploading fast! :) proud of me. Anyhoo, a lot of comments I got regarding Joe being annoyingly overprotective, I just wanna say he won't be :) it kinda builds up since he's overprotective so yeahh... HOPE YOU LIKE IT XD **

**Oh! Before that, I saw this joke, it's really funny...**

**My sister was with two men in one night. She could hardly walk after that. Can you imagine? Two dinners! XD What were you thinking?**

**

* * *

**

"Ok, I'm lost. What does Taylor have anything to do with Joe?" Miley asked, confused.

"Listen Miles, guys like Joe are just-"

"Possessive and slightly annoying?"

"Exactly." Lilly replied to the voice before catching herself, snapping her head to the direction of the voice. Nick smirked.

"Told you so." The curly haired brother grinned at Miley victoriously.

"Shut up Nick, he's not possessive and you're not his girlfriend." Miley sneered defensively.

"Neither are you." Nick shot back and Miley sent him a spine-chilling glare as Lilly turned to her friend sharply at the newfound information.

"Ok, now** what the hell **are you talking about?" Miley questioned, her tone venomous.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked, a frown on her face. "He never asked you?"

"Nope!" Nick sing-songed, popping the 'P' sound cheerfully as Miley clenched her fist, almost ready to punch him.

"He doesn't need to, he knows I know. Not everything needs to be verbalized." The brunette sneered, on the edge as her fists now tremble in anger.

Little did they know, as this conversation was going on, Kevin and Demi hid behind the walls, looking at each other worriedly.

"Let's say it now, Team Joe or Team Nick?" Demi whispered to the eldest JONAS.

"Team Joe." Kevin whispered back, poking his head to get a better look.

"Good." With a knuckle touch, they returned their attention to the trio.

"Uh yes Miley, especially things like these!" Lilly cried loudly as Demi winced at her volume. "How do you know you're not just a fling if he didn't even ask?"

"That's what I said." Nick muttered, a smile never faltering from his lips as Miley frowned even more than what was possible.

"LILLY! You saw him yesterday, he was so worried and scared, how can you say that?" Miley cried, shooting up from the couch. "I haven't been half as good to him as he is to me!"

"Miley, that's not caring, that's borderline obsession." Nick smiled, chuckling to himself in amusement at her defensive attitude for his brother.

"It's not healthy." Lilly added.

"You're right, staying up all night taking care of me isn't really good for his health." Miley retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Oh please, you don't know how guys work. Girls just fall for one or two sweet acts but when guys want something, they go get it." Nick's grin widened.

"Like you are doing right now?" Miley flashed him a sickly sweet smile.

"There's nothing worth wanting from you." Nick shot back, smirking.

"Oh really? The other day you were just telling me you could make me happy." Miley said through seething teeth.

"But I didn't get you because I don't want you."

"If I recall correctly, it was because Joe was being sweet and you were being a prick." Miley smiled as Kevin 'ohhh'd' behind the wall, earning a glare from Demi.

"Nope, if guys want something, they get it." Nick repeated, his eyebrows scrunched together for a smart response.

"Oh I'm sorry, for a second I thought you were one of the girls." The blue eyed brunette taunted. "I mean, you do spend an hour every morning to curl your hair."

"You-"

"GUYS! OFF TOPIC!" Lilly interjected as Miley glared at her. "Look Miley, Joe may be cute to look at, sure, but his track records aren't exactly the best. Even Taylor said so."

Miley almost slapped her as she spat incredulously. "You think I _love_ this guy because he's _cute to look at_!"

"Miles, I'm your best friend since kindergarten! Listen to me!" Lilly yelled, gripping Miley's arm only to be shaken off. "If I don't know you, who does? Joe. Is. Not. Good. For. YOU!"

"I'm done here!" Miley screamed and was about to storm off before a simple 6 word question stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Wanna know how Joe dumped Taylor?" Nick smirked and it got wider by the second.

"Nick!" Lilly yelled, but it was already too late.

"He dated Taylor?" Miley whispered and the blonde nodded.

"Over the phone, a continent away." Nick grinned almost too giddily. "In under half a minute too! Is he a heartbreaker or what? Really, you're too easy a prey for him."

"Liar." Miley sneered as moisture filled her eyes.

"Alright, you know best." Nick smiled, his eyes sparkling. He knew Miley knew he knew she knew that it was the pure, non-sugarcoated truth.

* * *

"Hey Mi!" Joe greeted brightly when she walked into the room. "Did you give Lilly a nice long scolding speech?"

"Yeah." Miley whispered quietly, softly pushing away the coffee he handed her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Joe whispered gently, brushing her hair from her face to get a better look of her wet eyes. "Baby…"

"I just need a hug." _At least that was the truth._ Miley thought as she glided into his welcoming arms. Watching her with concern, Joe kissed her head sweetly and rocked her back and forth comfortingly. "Tell me something, distract me." Miley mumbled through his shirt, desperately trying to get Nick's words out of her head, along with the image of his taunting all-knowing smirk.

"I love you." was the first thing that came out of Joe's mouth and Miley instantly smiled.

"Good. I love you too."

"Yeah, but I can say that 100 times fast." Joe challenged, completely erasing Nick from her mind as she laughed whole heartedly at his antics.

"10 bucks say you can't." Miley smirked, pulling a bill from her back pocket. Joe scoffed playfully at her.

"Alright, alright, deal!" He made a funny face before starting. "And you have to go with me to that party tonight."

* * *

Outside the door, the tense atmosphere would make anyone uncomfortable as Nick and Lilly whispered to each other. What Lilly didn't know was, Nick was not the person she thought he was. Although she might be truly concerned for Miley, Nick just wanted her for himself. Miley was beautiful, smart, funny, and most of all, career oriented, everything he could possibly want, and he was going to get her. Joe hurt her once, he had his chance and blew it, and Nick deserved his turn.

"I can't hear them." Demi whispered.

"Any closer and we'll be discovered." Kevin warned quietly. "But if they're doing something bad, I have an idea. Just get me two walkie talkies by the party tonight, alright?"

"Ohhh!" Demi grinned excitedly. "This is gonna be sooo good."

* * *

"An extra_ large_ sugar-free, non-fat, vanilla soy, double shot, decaffinated, no foam, extra hot, Peppermint White Chocolate Peppermint Mocha with light whip, upside-down, 1 pump of peppermint, 1 and 3/8 pumps vanilla,95 degrees, heavy whip-cream, 3 ice cubes, 1/4 teaspoon Nutmeg sprinkled on top, with green sprinkles, lightly cinnamon dusted on, stirred, with no lid, double cupped, and a straw. …. …. Please?" Miley grinned at the cashier, who raised his eyebrows (surprisingly nonplussed), at her giddy attitude as Joe's mouth nearly dropped with his dignity.

"Um miss, the largest is a large." He said politely nonetheless before turning to the guy in a beanie, sunglasses, and scarf behind Miley with a weird look.

"Aw shucks, ain't that right my dear _brother_?" Miley pouted cutely, turning to the man behind her as well. Joe in disguise rolled his eyes, but not like she could see it under the sunglasses.

"I'll just have a small of the same thing my sis is having…whatever that is…" He replied, pulling the scarf to cover his face more as he mouthed something along the lines of _'What in the name of whatever the hell that is is __**that**__?'_.

"95 degrees as well?"

"WHO _**CARES**__?_!"

"Sure…" the cashier said, eyeing him before typing in the order. "uhh…the total will be $10.01 sir."

"Right." Joe smiled sarcastically, paying as Miley happily skipped towards a corner seat with their order. Joe sighed and sat down, his back to the cashier, and took off his ray-bans. "Brat. You so did that on purpose, ordering a bunch of whatever the hell you just ordered. Like, **who does that?**"

"Me, loser." Miley shot back, grinning widely as she sipped her drink.

"Uh, correction. Winner." Joe retorted in a 'duh' tone. "That's why I promised to treat you to Starbucks."

"With _my_ money!" Miley corrected, taking a chunk out of her Krispy Kream.

"And a cent of mine! Besides, I won that money rightfully." Joe groaned, rolling his eyes with a lack of any annoyance. "I made you coffee and you didn't want it but you go and drink an entire cup of _that? _You'll get fat Miles." When Miley stuck out her tongue at him, he finally broke into a relaxed smile. She was happy again, and he would go a long way to keep it at that…not that he was going to ever admit it.

When Miley didn't say anything for a while, Joe gave her a worried look and was about to turn to the source of her attention span when she grabbed his hand. "Don't turn around." She whispered smugly, eyeing the cashier who was drinking some water at the counter. He was looking at them from the corner of his eyes as far as Miley was concerned, and it wouldn't hurt to play a harmless joke.

"What? You checkin' out that cashier?" Joe chuckled. When Miley leaned closer to Joe (the suspicious masked sunglasses man), she saw the cashier turned more to them, watching them with interest.

"Quick, kiss me!" Miley whispered.

"Huh-oomph!" Joe nearly choked as Miley smashed her lips on his fast and hard. The seemingly calm and unfazed cashier instantly spat out all of his water, coughing violently until some came out his nose, but he didn't take his eyes off them just yet. Joe slowly relaxed and moaned into her mouth, tangling his fingers in her hair.

When Miley pulled away laughing, the other Starbucks employees were cleaning up the wet floor and a bunch of 'What the-'s and 'What happened?'s and 'Are you okay?'s were heard.

"What?" Joe asked, puzzled as he watched Miley stand up, wobbling too the cashier from laughing so hard.

"Hey mister!" Miley guffawed, taking his face in her hands as he blushed madly at what he just witnessed.

"W-W-What are you-" the cashier stuttered as Miley leaned in to his ear and whispered hotly,

"You like what you saw don't you?" She teased, causing him to go completely dark red as Joe gripped the table to prevent from biting his head off.

"N-N-No!"

It was then when Miley completely lost it and shoved his chest playfully. "Relax, we're not brothers and sisters."

Joe nearly choked on his coffee when he understood as Miley happily dragged him out of the store, skipping past the horrified looking cashier. There was only one thought in his head:

_This girl!_

_

* * *

_

-At the party-

The lights are dim and milling crowd was composed mostly of important looking people. From diamond necklaces to popular faces, the teens and tweens almost felt out of place…especially when each and every one of the other celebs was holding a cup of elegant looking wine/alcohol.

"Um…" Miley began awkwardly inching closer to Demi and Lilly at the sheer amount of people in the room.

"Let's run?" Joe suggested, only to have his idea shot down by Nick.

"Uh, no? It's bad PR to leave, besides, why would you get all dressed up just to leave in less than 30 seconds?" The youngest reasoned, fiddling with a pack of white substance in his jacket pocket.

"He's kinda right." Kevin added, "We should take the girls with us though."

"No duh." Joe almost glared. "You need to kill me first to leave them with these people." He muttered in disgust as some started grinding on each other. Honestly, it was like watching "adult videos", gross!

Each boy wrapped an arm protectively around a girl's waist and separated to mingle. Hey, it was a huge New York party, how could they live it down with their publicist if they don't go?

"God I hate this, I almost wish I left you with Oliver. Ellen Degeneres' show is so much safer than this." Joe groaned in consternation as some drunken guy jostled Miley's bare shoulder. "Hey watch it buddy!"

"Almost?" Miley raised a brow, looking stunning in a red strapless dress decorated with a golden belt that showed slightly more cleavage than Joe would've liked…which was not a lot, really.

"I'd still be worried, but not like you're any better here." He mumbled. "Come on, let's go to the corner with" another guy bumped into Miley again "_less people._" He seethed.

XXX

"Bar?" Lilly asked, dodging here and there as Nick maneuvered them through the mob expertly.

"You bet." Nick smirked down, waving the small bag around as Lilly grinned approvingly.

XXX

"Go out the back!" Demi whispered as she and Kevin snuck out of the club, successfully dodging the paparazzi as they arrived at the tour bus, both gasping for air.

"D-Did you get them?" Kevin panted, reaching out an expecting hand.

"Y-Yeah." Demi breathed as she pulled out a walkie talkie and placed it in Kevin's waiting hand. "What are we doing?"

"Follow me." The eldest grinned as they both snuck into Miley's room before returning to the party without arousing suspicions.

XXX

"Hello guys." Nick greeted as he and Lilly approached Joe and Miley, each with 2 cups in hand. "Drinks?"

"Thanks." Joe groaned as he downed the entire thing in one gulp, barely tasting the substance. "Cool, what's this?"

"Apple juice…you gotta calm down!" Lilly laughed as she handed a cup to Miley, earning a skeptical look from the couple. She was being…nice?

"You okay Lils?"

"Yeah, you okay crazy?" Joe mocked as Miley shoved him lightly.

"You feeling alright?" Miley asked, taking a sip as a few celebrity came up to talk to Nick, Joe and Kevin. With the boys distracted, Demi joined the girls silently. "Are you really being nice to Joe?"

"Yeah! I mean, I was wrong for doubting him, and he's just protective, ya know?" The blonde grinned, waving off her best friend before pulling Demi to the dance floor.

"Wait!" Before Demi could protest, the loud crowd already squeezed between her and Miley.

As soon as the girls were out of sight, Miley turned to see Joe, only to find him separated from her as the crowd pushed them further apart. Suddenly claustrophobic, Miley squeezed uncomfortably through the see of people, tapping shoulders for directions to the trio. However, before she could get to them, a wave of dizziness hit her like a tsunami and sleepiness suddenly struck.

Feeling weak and numb, her blurring eyes only saw the blithe ruthlessness of the neon lights as she began to lose her balance.

"Joe…"

A hand caught her waist and picked her up…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And it wasn't Joe.

* * *

**I'm willing to bet 10 bucks you don't know what's gonna happen next! ^_^ I'll give you the hint: the joke. Tell me what you think!**


	21. Are You Listening To What They Say?

"Call _now_!" Joe seethed. He and Kevin were currently standing at the entrance of the bar. Although the boys were determined to stay 'til the end, Joe just couldn't even make it past the half-hour mark.

"Alright alright! Geez would you relax?" Kevin sighed, whipping out his phone as he dialed Demi's number. The line clicked after just 3 rings.

"_Hey Kevin! What's up?"_ _came Demi's cheerful voice from the other end._

"Where are you girls? We couldn't find you anywhere!" Kevin asked, grabbing onto Joe's arm to prevent him from doing anything stupid.

"_Oh yeah, we're back at the bus! It got really really crowded and Lilly wanted to breathe so…" Demi said apologetically. "My bad, I forgot to tell you."_

"No, it's fine, we're going back." Kevin informed before turning to Joe with a pointed look that clearly said 'I told you so!'

"Miley. Is she with them? Is Miley with them?" Joe asked again as Kevin let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes! Why wouldn't she? You heard them." The eldest groaned. "Let's just go, Nick already went."

"Whatever." Joe grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pocket as his fidgetiness subsided.

* * *

"Hey!" Demi waved, leaning on the bus door to greet the two oldest JONAS.

"Hey." The boys mumbled, both giving her a one armed hug before entering.

"Lilly." Kevin nodded towards the blonde who had her eyes fixated on the TV.

"Kevin."

"Crazy."

"Single." Lilly shot back with a smirk with a hidden meaning as Joe gave her a weird look. Shaking off the weird feeling in his stomach, Joe finally asked the question he had been meaning to ask all night long.

"Where's Miley?"

"Bedroom." Lilly said, her smirk getting wider by the second as Joe gave her another look.

"Okay Crazy, whatever you're smokin', you've_ gotta_ stop." Joe said in mock sincerity with that fake contrite voice of his.

"Whatever you say~" Lilly hummed, turning back to the TV as Joe placed a hand on the knob to Miley's door. Before he opened it, he looked over his shoulder.

"Do you know something I don't?" He asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Lilly shrugged and Joe's eyes narrowed.

"Is something wrong with Miley?"

Again, Lilly shrugged.

Fully aware that the blonde who disapproved of him wouldn't answer, Joe sighed and proceeded to open the door only to find that the handle wouldn't budge. He pulled at it again and again and again-

"Joe! You're gonna break it!" Demi interrupted. "I know you're a bagillionnaire, but no need to spend that money."

Joe ignored her and pulled a few more times.

"But it's locked!" He yelled back at his dark-haired friend, who was currently drinking coffee with Kevin. "Why?"

"Why not?" came the voice of his older brother. "Don't girls like, always lock their doors or something?"

Joe was worried now. Miley would never lock him out, she wouldn't have a reason to…right?

"Mi! Miley!" The middle JONAS yelled, banging on the door. "You okay babe? Open the door! MILEY!"

"Relax, she probably locked the door when she was changing and forgot about it when she fell asleep." Kevin deduced, gently prying a shaking Joe from the door. "By the way, where's Nick? Haven't seen him."

"'Course you haven't." Lilly grinned up at Joe brightly, who took a step back unknowingly.

"Nick's back? I haven't seen him either. I thought he came after us?" Demi asked, leaning against the doorframe with her coffee.

"Call him or something." Kevin suggested and Lilly's smirk just kept getting wider. "It's not like Nick to go off wandering."

"Right." Demi quickly called Nick and his ringtone was easily heard reverberating throughout the bus. "Where is it coming from?"

Suddenly, everyone turned to Joe, who, facing Miley's room, wore a completely destroyed expression upon his features as his eyes widened in shock.

He choked. And then, a bitter laugh.

"Haha funny. Alright, joke's over Nicolas; get out of Miley's room." Joe whispered shakily as Kevin and Demi looked at him with unmasked worry. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!" He howled as his fists bang until the door vibrated, his forehead resting on it. "W-why?"

"Maybe she's tired of you." Lilly shrugged, picking up the remote nonchalantly. She suddenly jumped when the remote flew from her hand and hit the TV with a bang, shutting it off.

"H-How could you do this to me?" Joe stammered with cracking voice, his eyes filled with tears that refused to fall. "How _could_ you?"

* * *

"_How could you?"_ The same voice echoed in Lilly's mind as she tossed and turned in her sleep. A pair of brow eyes stared at her accusingly in the back of her mind. She just couldn't forget them, the pain, the destruction, the hurting inside them…and she was the one who caused it.

"Hey…Hey!" with a hard shake at the shoulders, Lilly slowly opened her tired eyes, sweat rolling down her face.

"O-Ollie?" She whispered as Oliver hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong Lillypop?" He murmured, rubbing her arm soothingly as the blonde buried herself in his chest.

"I-I think I did something bad…t-terrible…" Lilly shivered, holding Oliver tighter as her boyfriend sighed in evident distress.

"No, please tell me you didn't do something to jeopardize Miley and Joe." Oliver groaned, rocking the girl softly. "No, Lilly."

"H-How did you-"

"How _can_ you not know? He really loves her, you know that." Oliver breathed deeply again, trying his best not to yell at his girl for practically destroying his best friend's heart. "Yes, he's overprotective and sometimes annoying, and he's made huge, unforgiveable mistakes, but he's cool and reliable when it comes to Miles. He even asked if he could leave Miles with me during the party."

"But he's so obsessed that it's not healthy!" Lilly argued, wiping desperately at the tears that won't stop falling. Honestly, she didn't even know why she was crying, but _something_ definitely bit at her conscience.

"You know why he's obsessed? Because Miley forgave his unforgivable mistake, and he thinks he's not good enough for her." Oliver sighed. "It makes sense for a dense guy like me at least. Think about it Lils."

Despite Oliver's request, Lilly thought no more of the subject as her boyfriend rocked her to sleep. But as she snuggled comfortably into Oliver's warm embrace, she thought to herself:

Does Miley feel this comfort when she's held by Joe?

"Try and get some sleep alright? It's almost 3am. They have to come out eventually."

"Yeah." was all Joe can manage before Kevin sighed, getting up from the spot next to Joe, which is right in front of Miley's door, and headed to bed.

"Hey…" greeted another soft voice as Joe raised his eye as acknowledgement. Demi wrapped a blanket around him and filled the spot Kevin had been occupying for the past 2 hours.

"Kev said to give you this." The brunette whispered, pulling the blanket tighter around Joe as she rested her head on his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, I promise."

"Is this what it feels like to have your heart broken?" Joe choked out monotonously, muffling into his knees. Demi rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

"I don't know." She whispered. "I didn't fall for you as hard as you her…"

Joe scoffed bitterly at her response. "Good, I'm a huge bastard anyways."

"Hey, stop talking like that. You're not at fault this time." Demi reassured, rearranging his hair that fell into his eyes.

"Then why?" Joe asked sincerely.

"I wish I knew…" A long silence followed before Joe was able to speak again.

"I really thought she was the one." Joe whispered with that faraway voice that Demi almost found absurd.

"You won't find 'the one' at this age." She shot back absentmindedly before Joe gave her a look that made her soften. "You really think she's the one?" Demi murmured at the curled up boy.

"Yeah…" Joe whispered in a tone so sincere that any mind can be completely changed. In turn, Demi stood up abruptly. "Where're you going?"

"I'm going to help you fix this." Demi replied before heading for Kevin's bunk. "Oh and, before you yell at her, listen to what she has to say. Let her explain."

Too tired to be confused by Demi's words, Joe agreed.

* * *

Lilly woke up with the swerving of the bus as the sun barely peaked through the tall buildings of Manhattan. "Where are we going?"

"We? _You_ are going to fix what you've done." Oliver flashed a cheeky grin, waving Lilly's phone in his hand. "I told Nick we're heading over. Hope you don't mind, he's the first Jonas in your contact."

Lilly groaned.

* * *

**Knock knock**

"coming…"

**Knock knock**

"Coming…"

**Knock knock**

"COMING!" Nick shot out of Miley's bed, messing up his curls before he opened the door shirtless, expecting Lilly.

As soon as the knob turned, there was a push so hard that Nick suddenly found himself on the ground.

"MI- ley…" Joe trailed off, a breath of relief escaped his lips when he found Miley sleeping soundly, curled up with the sheets under her bare arms. _At least she's safe._

"What the hell was that Joe?" Nick yelled from the ground, and Joe easily ignored him. Just as Joe was about touch her, Nick shot out to grab his hand. "Wait! Don't touch her!"

"Why?" Joe turned to spat bitterly at his brother. Nick suddenly grew nervous as he looked for a response. If Joe got too close, he'll know! It wasn't supposed to be like this! He was expecting Lilly!

"U-Uh…be-because…Miley is uh…she-uh…naked!" Nick blurted out. Suddenly Joe turned…and everything stopped.

His eyes, darkening with infuriation and burning with murderous intents, sent Nick to release his wrist immediately. "Why?" Joe was no longer asking. He was demanding. With Miley wearing only her strapless gown from last night, revealing her bare shoulders, Nick just _knew_ Joe would react this way. Of course, that was all part of the plan.

"Because she didn't want to stay with you anymore!" Nick scoffed, regaining his composure as he crossed his arms. "You're always in her way, stopping her from what she wants and controlling her every move!"

"Answer, my, Goddamn, QUESTION!" Joe screeched, pinning his brother against the wall as Nick resisted to the strong bounds on his wrists.

"Joe…" Miley groaned softly in her sleep, unconsciously saving Nick from the question as Joe reluctantly released his brother after a scathing glare. Then abruptly, he turned to his girlfriend, a growl ripping through his teeth bared lips.

He wanted to shake Miley awake in the most unpleasant way possible, really he did, and squeeze out every answer until she had nothing left. But something, something in him stopped him from doing so…something someone said…

He already knew what he wanted to know… or what Lilly and Nick wanted him to know.

With a clenched fist, Joe slammed his fist into the wall, shaking the nightstand as a few cameras fell off.

* * *

Miley woke with a massive headache, her mind swirling and confused as the blithe light of the sun glared daggers through the window. _Weird, Joe always pulled the blinds to let me sleep in…_

"Joey…can you get the blinds please?" She mumbled groggily into her pillow.

"Get it yourself." scoffed a voice.

"Thanks ba- huh?" The brunette shot out of bed with wide eyes as she pulled the blanket to her chest tightly, succumbing under a familiar all-knowing smirk. Nick. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Having a great night." Nick grinned, leaning down to her ear huskily. "You were amazing."

"No…no no no no NO!" Miley screeched, shoving Nick out of the way as tears spilled over her eyes. Shooting up, she examined her surroundings. Nick, for one, was only wearing his boxers as she felt her half zipped zippers down her back and her camera knocked off the nightstand along with their shoes carelessly tossed in the middle of the room. "NO WAY! WE CAN'T! THERE'S NO WAY! I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!"

"Of course you don't babe, you were drunk." The curly haired Jonas shot a smirk that sickened Miley to the stomach and she suddenly felt the urge to hurl. Harshly, Nick forced his lips on hers as she kneed him right in the groin. Nick howled in pain as Miley ran for the door. "Joe knows!" Nick cried weakly as Miley froze. "The evidences are all there, you think he still wants you? You're…tainted." He spat the last word like a disease.

With tears pouring out her red eyes, she rushed out the door, only to fall back on the ground when she ran into someone.

Joe whirled around.

Their eyes locked.

Miley flinched.

* * *

**Hi my lovely readers! So, I felt that the last few chaps were a bit tense, so I was wondering what you guys feel I should do…**

**A. Darkish romance/separation**

**B. Humor/ happier romance**

**C. Angst? (Miley or Joe's side)**

**D. Continue with the "tenseness" romance**

**E. Suggestions? I'm pretty much open to anything even if you think it's completely insane and impossible! (:**


	22. Mine

"I'm _sorry_…" Miley whispered brokenly as her face scrunched up in pain, tears leaving merciless stains on her reddened cheeks. Her eyes, once so blue and happy, were now red and seemingly dead.

Joe opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. With his teeth clenched and fists trembling, he glared at the brunette on the ground, seething.

"_Please_, say something!" Miley begged at tears rolled down freely, inching closer only to have him take a step back. "_Joe_."

The entire bus was silent as Joe moved away every time Miley approached, seemingly as if he got any closer, he wouldn't be able to control himself from hurting her.

"I didn't mean to, Joe, I don't even know what happened!" Miley cried out once more, moving just a little too close when Joe raised a hand in midair. The brunette instantly shut her eyes, waiting for the pain to come- Suddenly, a voice echoed in Joe's head, stopping him in his tracks.

'_Before you yell at her, listen to what she has to say. Let her explain.'_

Demi.

With his arm still in midair, Joe shifted directions and slammed his fist into the nearest wall, nearly making a dent in it the brunette jumped in fear.

"Joe…" Miley sobbed, still on the ground as she inched to him, wrapping her arms around his legs as she cried into the fabric of his jeans. Emotionlessly, Joe withdrew himself from her trembling grip, leaving Miley to cry to the cold floor as he walked to his room, slamming the door.

Exactly one second later, he reemerged, looking much more stable, and walked up to Miley. She gave a few sniffle before looking up, whimpering. This time, however, Joe knelt down, and his eyes changed.

Now, Miley knew he wouldn't hurt her physically, but she closed her eyes and braced for the goodbye. After all, that's all she's ever known.

Then, he reached out and caressed her cheek. Miley's eyes snapped open. "Mi…"

"W-Why?" She stuttered, shocked. Not only did he not hit her, he was comforting her! "I-" Joe slowly shook his head, as if saying 'never mind that' and leaned it to kiss a tear that strayed from her orbs.

"Are you hurt?" was the first thing he asked.

"Wh-Wha- no, NO!" Miley cried, pulling away from his warm touch as she curled against the wall.

"What's wrong?" Joe murmured, alarmed as he reached out in concern.

"Just no! Wh-Why are you being so nice? Why aren't you mad? Joe I had sex with your brother!" Miley screamed hysterically, shoving herself into the corner as tears freely poured out of her eyes. "YOUR BROTHER!"

"YOU DON'T THINK I'M MAD!" Joe snapped, howling at her as he punched the ground this time, making the nearby guitar tremble. His instantly softened his voice when he saw her tearful eyes, but he didn't relent yet. "You don't think I'm mad that you slept with Nick? I'm way beyond mad, I'm pissed off Miley. I'm so fucking pissed that I'm using every ounce of restraint to not hit you!"

"Then hit me! I deserve it! I feel disgusting!" Miley blubbered, grabbing onto his wrist as Joe yanked it back.

"Quit provoking me! I don't want to regret it later! So quit it…" He trailed off, finally aware of his language and gulped, letting the tears he had been holding back for so long finally fall.

"Joey…" Miley swallowed painfully, throwing her arms around his neck as she guided his head to her shoulders, letting him cry.

It must've hurt him so much.

"I'm sorry." Miley whispered over and over again, clutching his shivering form as they cried together, mixing their tears into one.

Slowly, Joe let himself run out of brine and pulled her into his arms, gently stroking her hair as they curled into each other. "Why did you do it?"

"Really? A car accident in the middle of time square?" Oliver groaned as Lilly sighed softly, secretly glad for the delay. "God, it'll take forever to go the other way."

"It can't be helped!" Lilly shrugged, smiling innocently.

* * *

_Ba-dum, ba-dum…ba-dum…ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum-_

Miley winced as she listened to his uneven heartbeat. Although he had told her that she was forgiven and that he was no longer angry, she still couldn't get over the fact that she had hurt him the way she did. Of course, Joe had so graciously allowed her to explain, Miley could not retrieve the memory of why she had done it with Nick in the first place, and he told her that was okay too.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again, letting another tear go astray, dampening the collar of his shirt. "So sorry."

"It's okay, baby." Joe murmured, his fingers running through her tangled locks. As Miley broke down telling him everything she remembered, he had pulled her onto the couch and they now lay there, Miley on top of him and his arms tightly around her.

"No, it's not. I'll make it up to you, I promise." She swore, nestling into his neck as he kissed her head.

"I'm not asking for anything Miles." Joe whispered, petting her kindly as he leaned down. "C'mon, give me a kiss."

Miley leaned up, giving him a quick peck before withdrawing into his neck again.

"That's not a kiss, Mi." Joe pouted, tugging her hair, but Miley wouldn't budge. Suddenly, his voice went low. "You don't want to kiss me?"

"No! Joe, no, I'm sorry, I just-I-I'm-" Swallowing back her tears, Miley whimpered and looked into his eyes, causing him to soften. Miley knew then, that he saw right through her.

"You don't need to be ashamed, babe. I love you." He reassured, and tears started to fall from her eyes once again. She was no longer just sad and frightened—she was deeply moved. He didn't even try to stop her cries anymore and just kissed her instead. Miley moaned, feeling him nip her bottom lip as she opened her mouth obediently.

"Joeee," Miley groaned, allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth as he explored her cavern, sucking her lips lightly. "I'm sorry…"

"Shhh Miley…just kiss me." Joe muffled against her swollen lips and pushed her head closer to get more of her when Nick stepped out of Miley's room, having watched the entire thing.

"Guys." The younger Jonas started, only to be ignored by both of them. "Guys!"

"I love you." Miley choked, hot tears falling against Joe's face as she deepened the kiss and she moved to straddle the love of her life. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry."

"Mmm." Joe moaned in acknowledgement, molding their bodies together as his fingers tangled themselves in her hair. Then slowly, he pulled back to look in her glistening eyes. "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

Miley shook her head, cracking a weak smile as she kissed his nose. "How can you be so concerned as to whether I'm hurt? I did a terrible thing."

"Because I love you, duh." Joe smiled softly, rubbing her cheek affectionately as Nick coughed on the sidelines.

"I'm trying to say something!"

"I love you too, you are the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for." Miley murmured against his lips, letting her arms circle around him tightly. They both continued to ignore Nick. "I'm so grateful, and pretty damn lucky."

"Miley Ray, if you make me blush, I'll get mad at you!" Joe chuckled, hiding his face in her hair as his brother fade away from the room.

"But you blush all the time. Like that one time back in the studio?"

"You were there." Joe pointed out, mumbling into her neck. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Joe…" Miley winced. His concern only made her feel more guilty—not that she would ever admit it, because then he'd blame himself even if he had the best intentions.

"Okay Miles," He sighed, rubbing her waist softly, "but you're good at hiding, and sometimes I feel like I can never see what you feel unless you want me to. If it hurts, just tell me and we'll go to the hospital, don't be too hard on yourself."

"Stop. Just stop." She murmured into his chest as he looked down with concern. "Stop being so nice to me. I'm not being hard on myself; you're not hard enough on me."

"But-"

Joe, however, was cut off as a pair of quick and swift footsteps pounded up the stairs of the bus. The new comer trembled slightly under the soft drizzle of the New York rain.

"Lilly…" Miley choked out, she was about to run into the arms of her best friend when Joe protectively halted her move, growling. The brunette stared up at her boyfriend's anguish and touched his arm softly as if asking "What's wrong?"

"She knew what was going to happen, and she didn't do a thing to prevent it." Joe sneered, clenching his fist as Lilly's previous smirk came back to taunt him in the back of his mind.

"I-I don't understand. W-Why? What happened?" Miley asked, now more confused than ever as Lilly shot Nick a look. Nick nodded.

"Nothing happened…" Lilly murmured and Joe couldn't take it anymore.

"THE HELL NOTH-"

"Joe. Nothing happened." Nick interjected in an unyielding voice, cutting off his brother sharply as he stepped in front of Lilly in a slightly protective gesture.

Miley's breath stopped short as she clutched Joe's shirt.

"Nothing happened between me and Miley." Nick repeated again firmly. "Nothing at all."

"You're fine Miles." Lilly smiled weakly.

"W-What do you-N-I-Wh- I-I need a minute." Miley stuttered as she pushed past Lilly on her way out just in time to hear her friend murmur a soft apology. Still, she kept running, ignoring Joe's pleading calls, out into the sudden wave of coldness in the drizzling New York City.

"Mil-" Futile, Joe turned sharply to the other two. "WHY?"

"I'm sorry, I tried to tell you." Nick whispered under Joe's unrelenting gaze when two arguing voices interrupted.

"Show him now!"

"Demi, it's not a good time! Let him calm Miley down first!"

"Kev, NOW!"

"What now Dems?" Joe asked softly as if all his energy had been drained. He almost aged 10 years and a part of him just wanted to scream out to the world as confusion clouded every part of him, obscuring the truth in the midst of it all.

"We found proof that Miley didn't sleep with-"

"I know."

"-Nick and that everything was a setup and we kind of overheard-oh." Demi stopped as Nick and Lilly came in to view. She bit her lip and glanced at Joe, "You know?"

"About two seconds ago," was Joe's exhausted reply.

"Oh then…proof isn't necessary anymore I guess." Kevin smiled a little, dropping cassette tapes and various films on the table. "All that messing with Miley's camera and walkie talkie recorder was for nothing."

"We tried." Demi explained as she moved to wrap her arms around Joe, "Are you okay? You must be so confused right now."

"Yeah, a lil' bit."

"Where's Miles?" Kevin added, joining the embrace as he lightly ruffled his little brother's hair.

"Oh my god I gotta find her!" Joe cried in sudden realization and quickly ran off the bus.

Lilly collapsed on the couch, wondering why she had done everything she did in the first place. Nick followed suit, and then Demi and Kevin hovered over them with accusing onyx eyes.

* * *

"Oh my freakin…" Miley groaned as she curled up further against the wall. After she thoughtlessly ran out (honestly, it's a bad habit), the light drizzle started to pour, and the cold February weather didn't help. Exhaling and watching the light fog her breath produced, Miley rubbed her shivering arms and let the tall building cover whatever rain it could—it wasn't much, to tell the truth.

Cold was the least of her problems however. First, she was completely unconscious during a party where she didn't remember a thing, then, she slept with her boyfriend's brother, and THEN was told that nothing happened at all! What was she supposed to believe anymore? One thing was for sure, Miley was lost. Literally.

Panting heavily, Joe flew across Time Square, cutting corners and brushing past the milling crowd as the neon sign of the Hard Rock Café blended together in a red blur. Where could she be? This girl had the talent of disappearing, he swore, one day maybe he'll make her a magician. And damn what the magic of her smile could do to him.

"MILEY!"

"Joe!" A voice called and he quickly swiveled around.

It wasn't Miley.

"Oliver! What are you doing here?" Joe asked as a soaked Oliver jogged up to him.

"I saw Miley ran off from my bus and kinda figured you'd want me to make sure she's safe." Oliver took a much needed inhalation of oxygen, "so I followed her and lost her somewhere around here. That girl can run."

"Thanks," Joe flashed, for the first time, a genuine grin and took a look around only to frown when he didn't see a street sign. "Where are we?"

"Probably on the 6th Ave. and the 57th street? Jekyll and Hyde Club is across the street so…"

"Alright, this is what we'll do. You run along the 6th Avenue and I'll check ahead at the 7th. If we don't find her by the time we get to Nokia Theater at the 44th Street, you'll check the 8th and I'll check the 9th."

"Nokia Theater, 44th, then the 8th, ok got it." Oliver nodded as he sprinted off westward, leaving Joe standing there with a smirk when he heard Oliver's warning that was something along the lines of "If you bring her back in one piece I'll kick your ass" …or something.

The encounter with Miley's best friend had made him feel a little better as Joe ran down the 7th Ave as he promised. Just when he thought he'd never find Miley in a dark street like this, a girl caught his eyes. The same girl that had caught his eyes a million times before. She was soaked from head to toe, shivering in her crazy mess of a head, and definitely didn't look like a legendary goddess, but she was nothing short of the Miley he loved. A goddess can suck it, he wanted a Miley, and only a Miley.

Smiling in relief, Joe took a look at the fitting surrounding before jogging up to her, rain pounding harshly on his stooped back.

"You _would_ pick Carnegie Hall as your place to hide," came a good natured and slightly teasing remark as Miley felt the rain lighten. She looked up, and instantly thanked the holy goodness for everything she had.

"Joe!" She screamed out in joy as she threw her arms around him. "You found me!"

"Hey hon, how did you wander all the way up here from Time Square?" Joe laughed softly, squeezing her close as she kissed every visible part of his face, letting him smooth out her untamed locks and wipe away her tears.

"I don't know, I was lost, and Carnegie Hall kind of just found me. My mom-" Miley quickly shook her head and kissed him, enjoying the warmth of his body.

"Your mom what?" Joe asked gently as he pulled away.

"It's nothing, she just loved this place, that's all." Miley covered. She didn't lie, it just wasn't…the whole truth. She wanted to sever all connections Joe can make with her and music. Music and her. She…and Hannah.

Joe seemed to catch on, but didn't push as he nearly tore off his thin jacket to relief her of the pounding rain. It wasn't much, but it offered what little comfort it gave her. Yes, people say rain is romantic, and it's true—when you're not catching pneumonia.

"What are you doing? You'll die if you keep taking your shirt off!" Miley cried as Joe took off his plaid shirt, leaving him in only a tank top as he held the shirt over Miley's head.

"I'll be fine, shield yourself from the rain already or I'll die from stress first." Joe rolled his eyes, keeping his trembling to a minimum as he hauled Miley over his back piggyback style without giving her a chance to object.

"Joey, you're so cold!" Miley complained as tears fell from her eyes again.

"I'm fine, we're a-almost there." Joe reassured but failed miserably when a long chain of coughs escaped his throat.

"Please…" Miley sobbed, clinging tightly onto him to offer the little warmth her body can give as she tried to get his shirt around him. After a third try, Joe was too cold to argue, especially when her hot tears kept falling onto his neck.

Just as the lights of Time Square came into view, Oliver caught up with a relieved grin. "Hey lover boy! Look at you all heroic and saving the- Miles why are you still crying?"

"Joe is a stubborn jerk that's why! He'll catch pneumonia!" Miley sniffled, creating enough friction to keep their bodies warm.

"Will not." Joe pouted at having been called a jerk. Oliver looked at him with concern.

"I can take her from here-"

"No!" Joe said quickly, only to blush and look the other way. "She's my personal sun…and heater."

"Damn right." Miley shot back, squirreling around to keep that spark of heat. Joe held a shiver to the best of his abilities, but with her right up against him, it was obvious. She glared at him.

"Oh give me a break." He muttered softly, knowing that Miley had only the best intentions.

"I'll give you one when you decide to have some self preservation."

"I don't walk in front of guns or anything thank you very much." Joe retorted as Miley rested her cheeks against his.

"_Of course _you don't."

"Brat."

"Idiot."

"Crazy."

"Jerk."

"Suckish photographer."

"Yeah, you keep talkin', tambourine boy."

Oliver chuckled at their affectionate banter.

* * *

"You first!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"No you!"

"Guys, just someone get in there or you'll both catch a cold!" Oliver whined after 5 minutes of nonstop You! You First! No you! No YOU! "You're worse than two kindergarten brats taking a needle!"

"Okay okay! We'll settle this in a very mature way." Joe concluded, staring Miley right in the eyes. Miley nodded, gulping as they both clenched their fists, the same thought going through their minds. Oliver raised a brow.

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!"

The Oken boy literally fell off his chair.

Rock

Scissor

"Loser! Get!" Joe barked, shoving Miley into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

"You suck, damn it!"

"If that were true, you wouldn't love me!" Joe retorted.

"Still hate you!" Miley yelled back, getting the hot water going as she undressed. When the tub was filled, she slide in and the comforting warmth suddenly brought an uncomfortable thought that she couldn't bear. Stepping out and quickly wrapping a towel around her, she poked her head out the door only to see the boy curled up on the couch, breathing shallowly.

"Joe?" She called with a pained tone and Joe was next to her in a second.

"Is something wrong?" He murmured, melting under her warm touch as she pulled him in the vaporized room.

He was marble cold.

Holding in her tears, Miley quickly wrapped her arms around him, rubbing up and down his bare arms as he caressed her hair. He didn't question, just stood there and held her. Miley quickly reached under his tank to rub his stomach before tossing the shirt to the ground.

"What are you-"

"You're freezing Joe," Miley said logically, trying not to think about the thin layer of towel that separated their bodies. "I think the tub is big enough for the both of us."

"No Miles, you- not after-"

"It didn't happen, they said so themselves, which is why I didn't remember a single thing. Lilly wouldn't lie to me." Miley explained, dropping the towel as Joe looked away and she sat down in the hot water, letting it relax her tense muscles before staring straight at the wall blankly.

Joe knew what she was doing and sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Miley smiled softly at the metal wall and curled up her legs to give him some room. The water level gradually rose to a stop, and she knew he settled in behind her as she leaned against him back to back. "It's so warm…" She sighed in pleasure, looking up at him with her head on his shoulder. Joe cracked a smile at their awkward position and kissed her head nonetheless as he watched her eyes droop.

"You're cute when you're sleepy." He remarked, chuckling.

"Stop flirting with me." Miley giggled, turning sideways to curl up against him.

"I'm not, though I gotta say, if I weren't here, you'd the most beautiful person in this room." Joe smirked, suddenly feeling light and confident—like the old Joe.

"Cocky much?"

"Give me a kiss on the cheek, and maybe I'll let you forgive me." He winked playfully as Miley splashed some water in his face and Joe nearly screamed, knocking down a bar of soap. "Hey! You got me all wet!"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Miley muttered as Joe raised a brow in absolute mirth.

"Alright, keep up your little innuendo, but you're picking that up!" He laughed, pointing at the soap that floated over to Miley's end. Rolling her eyes, Miley bent down to get it. "Hey, while you're down there…"

"JOE! That's sick!" The brunette gasped, shoving him away as she threw the soap at his head.

"Kidding! Kidding!" He laughed playfully before turning around, no longer caring as he pulled her against him. Miley sighed, glad for the leg room now that she snuggled into his side, letting her hair spread out all over the place. Joe closed his eyes, he was about to crash and never wake up again. He was just too tired.

"You okay?" Miley murmured suddenly, pulling back the loose strands of dark locks before tucking them behind his ear.

"I'm fine…it's just been crazy these few days." He sighed, looking at her with tired eyes as the warm water comfortably washed against him. Miley's heart broke at the thought of what he had been through and couldn't help but pull him into another one of her bone crushing embrace.

"I wish there was something I could've done." She whispered as Joe coughed again, though it wasn't as bad this time. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize." He said hoarsely. "Just promise me that you won't just run away again."

"I'll never leave you…ever."

"Good, 'cause you're the best thing that's ever been mine."

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't update since…well since school started but APUSH is killing me T_T but I'm making it up to you now, this chap is a bit longer, and hope you enjoy the little friendship scenes with Miles and Ollie cuz I feel that he and Lilly are sometimes too underappreciated ): Anyhoo, I moved to a new place a personally needs a friend (and I miss my old friends too but uh…) I'm glad I made some new ones!**

**Here's a friendship quote for ya'll!**

"**A true friend can never stab your back if you don't turn it on them."**

**And yes, I was feeling very sarcastic and cranky when writing this (hence the banters and sarcastic remarks) but for the sake of Moe in the bathroom:**

**"Love is like peeing on yourself, everyone can see it, but only you get the warm feeling of it." XD Peace**


	23. Creating Space Between Us

"_Get out already guys!"_

Joe gasped as he shot up abruptly, only to find himself in a pool of lukewarm water as his head spun in circles. That cold was coming down pretty hard and his throat tightened. '_Wow, I actually fell asleep…'_

"Joe?" came a soft voice as he glanced down to his side, which happened to be a nude girl and the only source of his warmth. A small sigh of relief quickly fled his lips as his arms tightened around Miley.

"Mi, c'mon, we need to get out, the water's cold." Joe croaked as he reached for the drain and turned on the hot water to let it run over them. Miley watched him attentively, prepared to catch him if he falls. After all, it wasn't the best day ever.

"Are you okay?" She murmured once more, picking up the towel to wrap around herself before throwing one on him.

"More or less…"

Sighing, Miley quickly got dressed and headed for the door. "I'll make you something warm, why don't you head on to bed?"

"No wait!" Joe objected, pulling on his shorts before throwing a thick shirt over his head. He quickly glided to her, slipping an arm around her waist. "Together."

Miley smiled softly, murmuring, "Together."

Just as they opened the door, Miley instantly halted, causing Joe to ram right into her when she found Nick leaning over her.

"What do you want?" She muttered softly, backing into Joe as her eyes casted down. Lilly came right up beside them and pulled the brunette into her arms. This time, Joe didn't resist.

"Miles, can we please talk?" Lilly whispered, guilt deep in her voice as she glanced up to look to Joe for permission—this time, there was nothing mocking in her eyes.

"No, I don't want to talk." Miley mumbled into her shoulder as tear stung her eyes. When Joe saw that she needed it, however, he immediately granted Lilly the sign of approval.

"Honey please? We've been best friends since forever, I can't lose you! Even if what I did was completely stupid and I'm super sorry." The blonde murmured pleadingly. "I just want to talk to you, you don't have to forgive me now, I'll understand."

Swallowing back her tears that already brimmed around her eyes dangerously, Miley stalked to the kitchen with her head hung low, Lilly on her heels. Sighing softly as he watched her go, Joe trotted back to her room. Of course, Nick followed.

"Bro, we gotta talk," Nick said composedly, though anyone who knew him knew he might as well be on his knees, because he was _begging_, "please?"

"Leave me alone." Joe mumbled, collapsing onto the bed. He didn't care about the floor anymore, tonight, he'll sleep on the bed, and he'll sleep until he can't sleep anymore. Boy was he tired.

"Just listen Joe, I didn't mean to." The younger Jonas started, only to receive a not-so-kind glare from his naturally kind brother.

"No, you listen! You did mean to, and you did it! What? Did you think pretending to sleep with your brother's girlfriend is gonna make you more lovable? That you can break us up? I'm sick of perfect lil' Nicolas who is always _mature_ when he really just has a stick up his ass!" Despite the hoarseness of his voice, Joe yelled the loudest his lungs permitted, and flopped back onto the bed. Then, having registered when he had said, he whispered, "Just-just get out of here Nick."

"But you're my brother…I can't have you mad at me for the rest of your life Joe, I love you." Nick whispered, now truly feeling the weight of the guilt when Joe turned his back on him. When he was sucking his thumbs, Joe was there. When he fell on Broadway, Joe was there. When he picked up his first guitar, Joe was there. When he got diabetes, Joe was still there. To tell the truth, when he's old and gray, he plans to still have Joe there. "You were always there, don't leave me now Joe, please?" Just as his voice began to crack, Joe shot out of his bed.

"I'll always be there."

"Miles?" Lilly whispered quietly as Miley pulled out the cocoa powder to dump a spoonful into a pan along with some milk. Ignoring her friend, she began to stir. "Mi-"

"Do you know what you did was completely wrong and stupid?" Miley snapped angrily, tears spilling over her cheeks as she hastily wiped them away with the back of her arm.

"Yes! And I'm sorry! Super sorry!"

"Well tell that to Joe!" Miley snarled, "You know how much it hurts him to think that his own girlfriend who he risks his life for just decided to sleep with his brother?"

"Yes Miley, and I'm sorry! I plan to tell him that after I talked to you!" Lilly added, her voice trembled when Miley raised her voice.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, is that all you can say? You know a word is just a lie until you mean what you say?" the brunette furiously threw the spoon into the sink as she reached for the hot pot. Utterly pissed off and definitely not cautious, she touched the iron and- "Ouch!"

"Miley! Are you okay?" Lilly cried worriedly, running over to her friend who collapsed onto the ground in an uncontrollable fit of sobs. Frightened by her breakdown, Lilly's heart nearly burst through her ribs when she thought something terrible went wrong with the burn. "Oh my god, let me see your hand, what's wrong?"

Frantically, Lilly yanked away Miley's hand from her tear drenched face, only to find a small throbbing red spot on the tip of her index finger. "Lilly…"

"Yeah Mi?" Lilly whispered kindly, pulling out an ice cube and made her clutch it. "Better?"

"No!" Miley cried, now near hysterical as she pulled her blonde friend into a tight embrace. "Why did you do that for? I was scared to death that I slept with Nick! I was scare for Joe, his career, my career, how daddy would react, everything! I was scared that I would lose you and you would look so disgusted with me!"

"Oh Miles…I'm so sorry, I don't even know what to say…" Now overwhelmed with guilt, the blonde pulled Miley in tightly, smoothing out her untamed hair as the two girls sat in the middle of the kitchen in each other's arms, crying to their heart's content.

"I'll always be there." Joe murmured, pulling his little brother into a typical Joe bear-hug (or Joe-hug) and secured him tightly in his arms. "Always, Nick."

"Thanks Joe…" Nick muffled into his brother's shoulder as Joe ran a hand through his curly locks. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you two too!" A voice chirped happily as Kevin Jonas strutted in with nothing less than a proud grin on his lips.

"Kevin!" Joe and Nick exclaimed, their eyes brightening as they pulled their brother into a brotherly hug.

"Are we all good?" Kevin smiled, ruffling their hair as Joe bat him away playfully.

"Yup, thanks Kev, you know, for trying to get me to see that Miley was innocent. I really appreciate it." Joe beamed, falling back on the bed with a grin on his face.

"Good God I'm glad you solved everything." Kevin laughed, taking a seat beside him.

"Not everything." Joe smiled, earning looks from the other two before bringing a finger to his lips. "Shh."

After the crying ceased, Miley pulled back and saw just how ridiculous their situation is, bawling their eyes out in the kitchen, and began laughing hysterically.

"Girl, I gotta bring you back to Joe before he thinks I feed you something weird!" Lilly giggled, pulling Miley to her feet. Before she could even steady the girl, Demi popped up out of no where, causing Miley to jump and nearly fall.

"Woah there Miley, I think you're too sleep deprived." Demi laughed, pouring out the hot chocolate into a cup and handed it to Miley before dragging them to her room.

"I think she had ADD or something, I don't know!" Lilly squeaked as Miley just laughed out loud. "Joe's gonna kill me!"

"Hahahahaha!" Miley continued, honestly, she didn't even know what was so funny.

Fortunately for the blonde, Miley was nearly sober when she reached her room and glided easily over to Joe.

"Hey Miles." Joe grinned, "is everything alright now?"

"I got a booboo!" Miley giggled hysterically as Joe narrowed his eyes, quickly pulling her into his arms.

"You're insane baby, you need sleep, what did Lilly feed you?" Joe asked pointedly, guiding the brunette to the bed and gently pushed her down.

"Nothing! I swear!" Lilly shot back, holding up her hands defensively as Kevin gave Demi a grin and pulled her, along with Nick, out the door.

"Kiss it better, Joey." Miley flashed a toothy grin as she held out her index finger.

"Mileeees." Joe whined softly, blushing as he took her hand.

"I said kiss it better!" Miley demanded, holding up her finger again as Lilly snorted a laugh.

"Yeah, kiss it better Joey." The blond teased giddily.

Shooting a glare at Lilly, Joe took Miley's finger and gave it a gentle kiss before Miley retreated her entire body (head included) under the covers. Lilly chuckled softly at her best friend's antics before coming over the sit by Joe. As the apology began, Miley remained silent, after all, Lilly agreed to mend the cracks between her and Joe.

"Listen, I'm sorry about everything. I misjudged you, and I apologize. After seeing Miley so happy, I just didn't want her to get hurt, especially after, you know, Jake. He made her really happy once, it didn't work out, and it broke her heart, in addition to…" Lilly nodded to the photo of a beautiful woman (so Miley doesn't hear), whom Joe assumed to be Mrs. Stewart.

"I'm not going to hurt her, you should've known that since day one." Joe said defensively, and almost bitterly at what she and Nick did, or rather, didn't do, to Miley.

"Not now at this moment in time, no, but what happens when you get angry? Are you going to send her out on the street again?"

"Lilly!" Miley shot out from underneath, horrified that her best friend would even bring the subject up again.

"Shhh…it's okay, let her talk." Joe murmured softly, pulling Miley behind him as she pressed her cheek into his shoulder blade. Turning to Lilly, he began again, "that's my mistake, and it won't happen again. If I break her heart, then as her best friend, you have my permission to break my face."

"Please don't." Lilly begged. "I can't stand another 3-month crying session, please."

This time, it was Joe's turn to smile. "I won't, though I'd love to see your annoyed face."

"And I your broken one." Lilly shot back, smirking, before she leaned in the give Joe a tight embrace.

"Take care of her. You did when she needed you most that day," Lilly whispered, referring to the day of Mrs. Stewart's anniversary, "and you're going to. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" Joe smirked, hugging her back. As Lilly pulled away, her smirk softened into an apologetic smile as her hand rested on the doorknob.

"And Joe, I'm really sorry. Really. You didn't deserve all the crap I gave you."

"Hey, if I were you, I'd do the same thing to whichever douchebag who tried to steal Miley from me. And besides, she trusts you…and so do I." he smiled as Lilly's soft laugh echoed through the door as she disappeared.

Joe sat there, frozen for a moment just starring at the door before a warm hand recoiled him from dreamland.

"That was…really really sweet of you. I really appreciate it." Miley murmured, wrapping her arms around his waist to give him a lingering kiss.

"I know huh? I _am_ really sweet." Joe said cockily, eagerly returning the kiss as Miley punched his arm, pouncing on him to a laying-down position.

"Well, sweet person, can we please go to sleep? I'm gonna pass out. And, sweet person, you're sleeping with me, not the floor, tonight."

"I don't know Mi…" Joe hesitated teasingly. "Have you come down from your high?"

"I wasn't high!" Miley pouted defensively, earning a look. "I was…giddy…"

"High." Joe concluded, pinning her to the bed with one arm around her stomach and curling into her shoulder, letting his hair tickle her neck. Squealing softly, Miley squirmed a little before settling into a comfortable position. When she looked over to Joe again, he was already breathing evenly.

"Sweet dreams Joe, good night," she murmured. Leaning over, Miley planted a soft kiss on his forehead before gathering the exhausted boy into her arms and they both fell in a much-needed rest.

The morning came much too early for the messy haired girl as she squirmed childishly in her boyfriend's arm, a futile attempt at blocking out the sunlight that seeped through the blinds.

"Mi…the window…" Joe whined into her hair as he pulled the sheets just a little closer.

"Nooo…I don't wanna get up…" Miley pouted, hugging him possessively as if telling the sun that it could never separate them, despite its constant shine that told them they had to.

**Knock knock!**

**Knock knock knock!**

"Ugh… what now?" Joe groaned, clearly annoyed. Really, 8 o'clock is an evil, evil time to wake someone, especially after all that had happened. God forbid that the person at the door will get a decent greeting seeing as how neither of them is a morning person.

"Go away dammit!" Miley snapped as the knocking continued, increasing its tempo and strength like the much, much hated sun.

"I think I'm getting a headache." Joe moaned, holding onto his throbbing temples. Upon seeing that, Miley quickly detached herself from his warm sides and rolled over to pull the blinds. Since she was already up, she might as well tell the person at the door to get the hell off their decent morning. As she was about to change into something decent, Joe grumbled a soft complaint and pulled her in.

"Hey, stop that, I'm cold." He muttered as Miley was pulled into his embrace. Though at first she thought that he was just being cute and whiney, she soon found that his body was slightly warmer than a normal body should be when her cheek pressed into his neck.

"Are you okay? Do you have a cold?" The brunette quickly pulled his jacket over him, kissing his lips gently.

"No, I'm fine." Joe reassured, his eyes brightening slightly when her lips found his again. After seeing the way his eyes lit up and the color on his cheeks return, Miley nodded, kissing his forehead.

"Okay. But I'm watching you. If you don't take care of yourself and get sick, we're gonna have a problem, hear me?" She threatened nonchalantly.

"Yes mother." Joe chuckled a little before closing his eyes. When he felt Miley's concerned gaze over him, he quickly opened them again and answered her unasked question. "I'm just tired, don't worry so much, you'll get wrinkly."

Rolling her eyes, Miley pushed him back down on the bed before getting up to tell off the person who had began knocking _again_. _'If he can still say that, he should be fine…'_ Miley smiled softly at the boy who curled into the pillow and proceeded to the door.

As she unlocked the door, the knob turned from the other side and the door was yanked open before she was able to comprehend what was happening.

Then, an unexpected woman stormed in unpleasantly.

"Mom/ Mrs. J!" They cried simultaneously.

"W-What are you doing here?" Joe asked, surprise heavily laced in his hoarse voice as he shot up, a smile inched its way across his face. "Mom I missed-"

Denise, however, was far less pleased than her son as she interrupted him in a weary and upset tone. The alarm in her voice complemented the tense air about her shoulders. "Did you and Miley sleep together in here?"

"Um, yeah, we just kinda-"

"JOSEPH!" The couple instantly jumped at the screech and Miley quickly returned to Joe's side as Denise pushed her way between them, increasing as much distance as she possibly can with her arms outstretched as if separating a violent fight between two jocks brawling over the head cheerleader.

"Hey, what are you-" Miley interjected with a hint of anger before regaining her composure. "Joe meant we fell asleep in there!"

"Don't try to change your words young lady! My son-"

"-wasn't thinking the way you were Mom! Would you quit yelling at Miles please?" Joe cried, circling around his mother to Miley and pulled her into a deep embrace and away from his yelling mom. "Why are you really here!"

"I came to check on my kids who are apparently all fooling around with the same girl! First Nicolas, now you? And Miley, I thought better of you, I really did!" Denise argued accusingly with heavy disappointment clearly in her eyes. "I taught you better than that!"

"No, you're mistaken! But we didn't-" Miley began, only to be cut off again.

"I don't want to hear any more excuses! I've been calling you guys for ten minutes before you even heard me!" By now, Denise was crying in distress as she paced around the bus with her fingers in her wild, curly hair. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Mom, you don't understand-"

"No, _you_ don't understand! All _**this**_" she yelled, pointing to the two of them "can't happen anymore!"

It wasn't until that was said, that Miley exploded. "I don't want to be rude, but you're not taking Joe away from me, especially not now. Not ever! I'm telling you, you're wrong! Joe means the world to me, and in case you didn't get the memo, I think I mean a pretty heck of a lot to your son as well!"

"Miley, sweetie-"

"This sweetie is keeping your son and that's that!" Miley huffed, tightening her grip on the back of Joe's shirt.

"She's right mom, you know what we've been through, you can't take her away from me now!" Joe protested, pushing his girl behind her in a, admittedly, possessive manner. Frankly, Miley didn't mind at this point.

"I can and I will Joseph. Miley is still a minor, and you're not! This is against even the law!"

"Mom I didn't even-"

"Don't argue with me-"

"So what?" Miley cut in, fuming as she crossed her arms. "So what if I'm not 18? What difference does it make? Just because I'm 18 doesn't make me love him more, just because I'm 17 doesn't make me love him less, so what difference does it make?"

"Miles-" Joe began, but was cut off by her mother.

One second, Miley was face to face with Denise, the next, she was in Joe's lap, holding tightly only her throbbing and tear stained cheek.

"M-MOM!" Joe screamed, now furious as he held a trembling girl in his arm. Miley looked as if she had gone into shock as tears dropped quietly onto the quilt. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Watch your attitude Joseph! Both of you! Who do you think you're talking to? You know what, if you want Miley to continue touring with you, you listen to exactly what I say, or the tour is off, you hear me!" Denise yelled with reddening cheeks as her hands shook in anger.

"You wouldn't do that. You're gonna ruin Miley's career, and I wouldn't let that happen." Joe hissed in a low voice, making his tone darker than he had intended.

"Try me. You just try me Joseph, and you and Miley might as well as be on different planets. I didn't raise you like this, and if you both sleep in the same bedroom again, Miley is off the tour."

"What?" Joe growled at the thought of letting her out of his sight for a second, let alone 7 hours, if they get even that.

"As I said, this relationship is done. If you kiss her, she's gone. If she kisses you, she's gone. Am I understood?" The woman cried sternly, her eyes filled with anger and disappointment when neither said a thing. "AM I UNDERSTOOD!"

"Yes mother…" Joe seethed through his teeth as Denise stormed out. Outside, everyone had heard the commotion, but they knew better than to interfere as Joe clutched Miley tightly to his chest.

"You let her end this relationship? Did it mean that little to you?" Miley whimpered but made no attempt to set herself free from his trembling arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Joe repeated over and over as he buried his face into her shoulder. Miley felt his arm tighten around her waist while the other caresses the bruise on her cheek.

As the time of the concert drew nearer that night, Miley sat front row in the empty stadium that felt even emptier due to its size.

In a few minutes, this place will be crowded.

In a few minutes, the screams will come.

In a few minutes, a song will start.

In a few minutes, they will come out with smiles on their faces.

In a few minutes, so much will happen, and can happen.

And in a few minutes, she'll feel more alone than ever as "I'm sorry"s fill the ghostly nothingness.

In a few minutes, the silence will scream louder than ever.

**I know I know! I haven't updated in forever, but it's just sooo much hw with 3 AP classes and crap! But here, it's long-ish. Enjoy your 4 day weekend (if you have it)!**


	24. Three

Joe sighed, fixing up his earpiece for the billionth time before Demi came knocking on his dressing room door.

"Joe?"

Ignored. He wandered over to the mirror before taking off his perfectly-fine-tie and redid it again.

"Joseph!"

Restlessly, he ran a hand through his hair, un-popping his collar, then re-popping it.

"Joseph Adam I am talking to you!" Demi yelled, bursting in on her own free will as she glared angrily at him. "What are you still doing here? Nick and Kevin are already backstage?"

"Your point?" Joe muttered, rolling his eyes. Sighing, the girl took a seat on the couch.

"Look, I know you're angry-"

"I'm not angry." He shot back monotonously.

"-frustrated, whatever, but your mom is still your mom. How would Miles feel if you keep being so cold?" Joe remained silent, rustling through his wardrobe even if he had already picked an outfit. Demi was outraged. "Are you gonna treat her like this too! Huh?"

"I'd never treat Miley like this, so why don't you just get off my case!" Joe spat, storming out the door with Demi on his heels.

"Keeping this attitude is not helping your case, and for your information, your mother is watching your girlfriend's every move right now-" Demi cried harshly and her tone finally caught the boy's attention.

"Why are you telling me this?" Joe finally spun around.

"Because I know you. Whatever you're planning to do, isn't gonna work." Demi whispered. "Do you want to never be able to see her again? Denise will find out." Suddenly, Joe smirked.

"Hm. Sounds like a challenge. We'll see."

* * *

As crowds of teenage girls piled in, Miley lost the feeling of that piercing gaze on her back, much to her relief, and relaxed slightly when the music came on. Within minutes, Joe, her Joe, was on stage, grinning like good-ol'-Joe should; however, she couldn't help but feel the sorrow in his eyes. Having caught her eyes, Joe smiled down at her with nothing but adoration and a twinkle of mischief.

Demi's watchful gaze continued to linger on her friend until finally, Joe leaped into the crowd in the middle of Burning Up and swiped a girl up in his arms with no hesitation whatsoever.

"Joe, my camera!" Miley laughed softly, struggling to keep the lenses in one piece from both the insane girls and the boy who held her all-too-tightly.

"Is Camy more important than me?" He yelled into her ear to top the crazy screaming that surrounds him 360 degrees.

"You're so unfair!" Miley pouted, squeezing him back when he leaned in. "Joe! What are you doing?"

"You think mom can see me kiss my girlfriend when I'm surrounded by girls?" He smirked, only to freeze when a glare pierced through him. Swerving around sharply, Joe found Denise in the VIP section with a clear view. "Damn it."

"I think she knows babe, you're her son after all." Miley smiled weakly with a smile that broke his heart. When his eyes darkened, Miley could see that sorrow again, and quickly kissed his cheek. "Girlfriend or not, I'll always be yours. After all, what's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet, right?"

Suddenly, a flash passed through Joe's mind, and everything made sense again. With clear eyes, he gave her a crooked grin.

"_I hope you keep our promise, Joseph. If you or Miley disobey me, she's going home." Denise said sternly, her mind set and unchanging._

"_Why are you doing this all of a sudden? What goes on between me and Miley is just the same as Kevin and Danielle, why can't I date her?" Joe growled, arms crossed._

"_Because she's your photographer." Denise answered simply, sipping her tea. "I'm doing this for your own good. You and Nicolas both had problems with this girl, and that's never happened before. What's so special about her?"_

_Joe smiled bitterly. "I'm not even going to answer that, because if I do, I wouldn't finish."_

"_Suit yourself. Just don't break the promise, I'll be watching." Denise warned, sighing sadly when she heard the door slam._

"_Fine! Suit yourself." Joe muttered._

_

* * *

_

Joe stared at the bunk above his, which happened to be Nick's, then turned to the wall. Two whole seconds later, he turned to stare at Demi's bunk across from his. Another minute passed, and he turned over on his stomach to smash his face into the pillow.

"Joe, could you _please_ go to sleep? And stop shaking my bed!" Nick groaned, throwing a sock down.

"If it's gonna rain socks, then I don't think so." Joe shot back.

"You two, shut up! How am I supposed to sleep?" Kevin mumbled in frustration.

"Real mature, boys." Demi rolled her eyes before shooting up when Joe sat up abruptly. "What are you trying to do now?"

"What makes you think I'm trying to do something?" Joe smiled at her innocently.

* * *

Miley groaned. No, she was not angry, she was not even sad, but she was- what's the word- _frustrated. _Something just really irritated her to a point where she simply could not fall asleep. Was it the fact that she was alone in her room? Was it that Joe was no longer there? Was it that Denise was getting on the last of her nerves? Or was it the fact that she was sitting outside her goddamn door waiting for either her or Joe to sneak out?

"Ugh." Miley groaned, curling herself into trusty ol' Rainbow Piggy before shoving the stuffed animal away. Piggy landed on the counter across the room, scattered with picture books and films all together.

Finally, Miley gathered her blanket.

Slowly and quietly, she nudged opened the door and peaked out, sure enough, Denise sat on the loveseat, seemingly asleep. Any attempts at sneaking would be way too obvious. So how to be obvious without being obvious? Grinning, Miley walked out casually and planted herself on the long couch beside Denise.

The woman opened her eyes. "What are you doing Miley?"

"Sleeping! You look lonely, so I figured, hey, why not?" The brunette smiled sweetly and innocently. "I'm really sorry about earlier, I meant no disrespect, I hope we can start anew?" Another grin.

Denise eyed her suspicious before sighing. "What are you up to?"

"You caught me." Miley looked down with fake sorrow as she nibbled her lips. "I got lonely, so I thought you can keep me company."

"I guess great minds think alike!" another voice added cheerfully with a hint of surprise as Miley's eyes lit up.

"Joe!" Miley grinned widely and her heart bloomed as she ran into his arms.

"Good to see you too, Mi." Joe whispered, holding her close. "Thanks for trying to find loopholes. I thought I was the only one who thought of it, but I hoped you would. Looks like you did before me."

Miley sighed, but did not utter a word and just held him. Joe's heart broke when he saw the moisture gathering up in those blue, blue eyes.

"I-I'm sorry babe, please don't-" He said quickly before Miley shushed him with a finger.

"N-No, don't apologize, I was just so happy you thought of that too. I couldn't sleep, it felt weird." The brunette explained with a relieved smile, leading him back to the couch where Joe pulled the blanket over their curled form.

"Joseph, Miley-" Denise began, exasperated.

"I'm not in her room and she's not in mine. We didn't kiss. No promises broken, mom." Joe pointed out solemnly, gently drying Miley's tears as she snuggled into his sides.

"Isn't the couch too small for two people?" Denise tried softly yet again. _Tried._

In the end, she knew her attempt was futile and did not push the subject as the night drone on.

* * *

"Joe…baby are you okay?" Fluttering his eyes with a groan, Joe muttered something incoherent.

Miley's brows creased.

"Joe…" She murmured, resting a cool hand on his cheek as he curled into the blanket. "Does chicken soup sound good?"

"Yes please…" Joe whispered, opening his eyes a little to see those concerned blue orbs as he leaned in more to her palm.

"Joseph, what's wrong?" Denise asked, taking a good look at her son's flushed cheeks as she rested her forehead against his.

"Nothing! I'm just tired." Joe groaned, turning away from his mother as he continued to curl up against a couch pillow.

"Well you don't seem to be having a fever, so that's good." The woman murmured, reaching out only to have her son swap her hand away in frustration.

"Leave me alone, mom." Joe muttered, extremely annoyed as he pushed himself up and headache aside, to wobble over to the kitchen where Miley steadied him. Denise watched them and sighed as Miley puts down her spatula to cradle Joe's flushed face. She could see her son, her little boy, bury his face in Miley's neck as she stroke his hair, whispering comforting words in his ear.

"Honey, go lie down, you don't look too good." Miley murmured as Joe whined softly in her luscious locks.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." He answered, sniffling quietly.

"Joe, what if you catch a cold? You should just skip concert tonight all together." Then, she sighed, rubbing his back. "That cold is coming back, isn't it? From when you ran out in New York."

"No! I said I was fine!" Joe stomped his foot like a little boy as he turned away from her.

"Then would you go lie down until we get to the venue?" Miley sighed as soon as she heard shuffles in the other room, indicating that the boys are up. If the boys are up, the bus is guaranteed to be loud. "Bear with me a little, please?"

"Fine."

* * *

"GOODNIGHT TEXAS!" Joe screamed with a big grin, hiding the wince as his throat protested against such atrocity.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Nick and Kevin joined in as the stage lowered itself, and the brothers soon found themselves backstage.

"Good job tonight boys, did you guys take the aerobic stunts out?" Denise asked as she kissed her boys on the cheek as they dragged themselves into their changing room.

"I just didn't feel like doing it tonight." Joe attempted a normal volume only to have his throat betray him and his voice coming out a murmur. A croaked murmur.

"Oh sweetie, don't overstrain your voice, have you been drinking the cough medicine?" His mother asked with concern, only to earn as soft "ew" in return. Ever since Denise decided to interfere, she and Joe stopped getting along as well as they used to, though as days passed, mother is still mother, son still son, and nothing would change that bond. After Miley convinced Joe that Denise was not 'evil', he stopped with the whole silent treatment charade. Though there was always that slightly defiant attitude.

"Joseph, ew is not going to make your voice better. Remember the last time you didn't listen to the doctor? You had to stay in the hospital for a week because your fever was so high." The woman scolded as Joe got out of the shower and began to change, tuning her out. When he finished, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" he called hoarsely. Soon, the door opened and Miley gracefully slipped into the room, closing the door with a soft thud.

"Hey Joe, Mrs. Jonas." She greeted with a small smile. Denise sighed at her, but there was nothing she could do to keep her son away, and Miley was sure as hell not giving her any chance to.

"Hi," Joe smiled, taking her into his arms as she nuzzled into his neck. "Did you have fun?"

"Fun? I'm working!" Miley reminded him laughingly as she took off the camera strap around her neck and set the camera down on the table.

"So? It's still fun staring at me all night." He shot back cockily and was not so kindly elbowed in the stomach.

"I'm going to pretend you never said that because I'm just a good person. And because I brought you some hot tea." Miley smiled, shoving a warm cup in his hand. "You sure sound like you needed one, since I bet you 'ew'd' the meds and just left it on the bus."

"Shut up." Joe muttered, twisting the cap open before taking a nice whiff. "Mmm, warm lemon tea?"

"Your favorite." The brunette grinned before ushering him to take a sip. "I hope it's not too sour, I didn't want to overpower the lemon with all that sugar."

"Hello? My girlfriend made this for me. It's perfect." Joe pointed out, only to be interrupted by a cough in the background. "My girl _best friend_ made it, happy mom?"

Miley sighed softly but nevertheless retained her smile as she grabbed Joe's coat to wrap it around him before turning to Denise. "The Manager Uncle said we need to go soon to avoid traffic."

Joe laughed. Miley could never remember everyone's name in his family since so many just love to pop on tour every now and again, so she referred to their uncle, who is the manager, as Manager Uncle. I know, creative right? But hey, if Joe found it cute…

"Alright Joe, stop laughing at Miley and let's go." Denise prodded sternly, but could not help but smile at Miley's unnecessary gesture when she goes through the trouble of cooking tea and putting on Joe's coat for him. Really, her baby was being pampered way too much since he's more than capable of drinking the medicine and putting on his own coat.

"Mi stop standing there, come on!" Joe called softly, reaching out a hand for her to take before Miley snapped out of lala land and laced their fingers together, leaving the venue.

* * *

"Ugh, does your mother have nothing better to do than to stare at us all day? I feel violated." Miley grumbled, attempting to become one with the couch as Denise's stare from the table behind the couch intensified the second Joe got closer to her. On top sleeping on the couch for nearly a week, kisses were forbidden, and really, they are young, they have hormones too for Pete's sake. "Does this count as stalking? Can I sue?"

"Miles…" Joe whined, clearly feeling as frustrated as she was in addition to his annoying symptoms of following cold. Scooting next to her, he pulled her on to his lap.

"Jose-"

"Demi and Maya sit on me all the time! I'm not dating either of them." Joe shot back, already prepared for his mother. Miley sighed. Joe was really trying to keep everything together, she knew it, and she did not blame him for a single thing. Denise on the other hand…

Miley sighed again, snuggling into Joe's chest and quickly planted an unnoticeable kiss to it. She felt Joe's arms tighten at that. The TV played for another half an hour with everyone else joining in during that time span, and all was alright, until-

Ring ring ring!

Everyone perked up at the sound and turned to Denise curiously. The woman fished out her phone, stared at the number in what could only be described as disgusted resentment, before stepping out of the room and leaving Joe and Miley for what seemed like the first time since…well, ever.

For a second, Joe was concerned, but that worry of his mother was quickly shaken away when he realized that he was wasting precious time. Even eagles couldn't see through walls, right? Tugging the girl in his arms, Joe instantly crashed his lips onto Miley, swallowing her surprised gasp and her quiet moan of pleasure. They could hear Demi and Nick chuckling in the background, but they continued. They could hear Kevin let out a low whistle, but they continued. They could hear Denise—ah well, might be time to stop!

"You, over here!" Denise screeched, pulling Miley off of her son and nearly tossed her to the opposite side of the couch-

"Mrs. Jonas, wait-"

"You, here!" –and proceeded to grab Joe and shoved him to the other side of the couch.

"Oww…" Miley whimpered at having been manhandled. Unfortunately, her wrist broke her fall in the wrong way, and she could've sworn it was sprained.

"Miles!" Joe attempted to crawl over only to be pushed right back down.

"Miley…" Demi whispered, rushing over to take the girl into her arms. "You okay?" She was focused on the brunette's wrist, but she could tell that Joe was sending her a grateful look.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Miley winced, looking up at the angry woman.

"Mom, that was slightly unnecessary." Kevin stepped in before the almost-ready-to-speak Joe can shoot off all the wrong things.

"You be quiet."

"But mom, if Joe keeps staying pissed off then that puts everyone around him in a bad mood, you know how he is." Nick added, only to receive what could be called a mean, mean look. With a dark warning telling the couple to stay where they are, Denise stormed back into the front of the bus, leaving the kids to themselves.

"You okay?" Joe finally choked out, his voice wavering and on the verge of breaking as his hand reached out half way. Miley tore her eyes away from Joe's wounded once and bit her bottom lip, desperately trying to stop the willing tears from falling. Then, she gave him a soft nod.

Unwilling to see Miley nearly in tears, Joe quickly gestured Demi over and whispered something in her ear. Demi's expression turned from confused, to _very confused_, to **extremely confused**, then to grinning. She nodded and was ushered back to Miley.

"What is it?" Miley could only murmur before she was enveloped in the biggest hug of all times. "Dem! I'm choking!"

"Blame Joe, I'm just a delivery man." Demi grinned widely at the confused girl. "The hug is from Joe, he was telling me how to do it properly."

"Ahh~" Miley cracked a smile that Joe had be longing for and finally escalated into a laugh when a light bulb went off in her head. Finally she grabbed Demi by the collar with a sultry smile and glanced at Joe before whispering seductively. "Did you also want to see me and Demi make out, get down and dirty, or no?"

"M-M-Miley!" Stuttering, Joe sprang up flushed bright red and waved his arm in defense. "N-NO! What the hell!"

Nick and Kevin burst out laughing as Demi blushed at the sheer thought of what was going through Miley's head. Honestly, she had no doubt that it was going to be _hot_. Oh the boys could only imagine.

"What is going on in here?" Denise entered, confused and slightly frightened by the five blushing people. She had expected a far different reaction. Far far. Upon regaining her composure, Denise coughed, and immediately got their attention. "The deal is broken, you two know what this means."

"Don't fire Miley, mom, I kissed her, it was my fault." Joe shot up, his eyes dark, as if daring his mother to go through with her decision.

"Joe…" Miley whispered, only to purse her lips upon receiving a look from him. Denise turned to Miley and held up three fingers.

"Three choices." Denise began. "One, leave now, at this second, and never see my son again, spare his heart. Two, do what you want until we get to the venue, leave, and never see my son again."

Miley gulped.

"Three…"

* * *

**Alright so...I'm just sayin'...the phone call might be kinda sorta a lot important ;) but ya know, just sayin'**


	25. Just Try More Love

"What? Miley Ray, explain! What do you mean no verbal, written, electronic, and through-another-person communication? And no physical contact?" Lilly yelled through the phone agitatedly.

"That's the third condition Lilly!" Miley blubbered into her Blackberry from the corner of her bed, clutching a pillow tightly to her chest. "It was the only choice I had!"

"Well can't you talk to him?" came the blonde's erratic static-y voice.

"That's communication, Lils, listen!" Miley shot back almost angrily as her shoulders shook from another sob.

"Miley, Miley, breathe. Please, breathe." Lilly soothed with heavily laced worry. "Honey, where are you right now?"

"In my room," the brunette sniffled as another tear falls. "W-Why?"

"Listen to me very carefully." Miley nodded, even if Lilly couldn't see her. "I want you to go out there. Find Joe-"

"B-But I-"

"Let me finish!" Lilly cut off, took a deep breath, and continued. "Find Joe, and if he really loves you, which I'm sure he does, then you'll work something out. You always do."

"Even if we can't communicate? Maybe this isn't working out. How could it work out? Lils, I love him, I do, but it's just so-"

"-hard?" Lilly murmured. A relationship like that, no wonder Miley was having second thoughts. But Lilly was not a best friend for nothing. She knew Miley would never give up that easily. She would never give up, not on someone like Joe. "I know it's hard, but everything about your life is. I know you'll do the right thing…right Miles?"

"Y-Yeah." Miley nodded softly. Sometimes, it feels as if Lilly is right there next to her. Before she hung up, Miley smiled at her best friend's last words. _It's okay._

"Miley? Miley?" A voice called from outside the door as a soft knock was heard. Miley opened the door.

"Hey Demi." A weak smile.

"Miles, I'm so sorry." Demi murmured and instantly crushed the brunette in her arms. Before long, she pulled away and looked Miley in the eyes. She had never been more sincere. "Please don't give up. Joe is really worried about you when you bolted into your room like that. I know it hurts, but please, please go see him." Demi explained with concern as Miley flashed her a smile.

"I'm planning to."

The door clicked, and Joe's eyes shot up nervously. What would Miley say? Is she mad that his mother was doing all these? Is she annoyed with him? Would she stay? Is she done _trying?_

Despite all the questions running wildly in his mind, Joe could not bring himself to say a single word for Denise was still behind them, daring them to make a wrong move.

But Miley…she was—smiling? Why was she smiling? He certain is not. Then, Miley took a seat on the couch beside him. Joe could only stare in wonder. Then, she turned to him.

Their eyes met.

Miley smiled.

_Reassurance._

That was all it took for Joe to know that they're okay. She still loves him, and will continue to do so for a very long time. Before long, Joe smiled back and Miley knew he understood. He may be dense at times, but she silently thanked God, not this time.

Suddenly, Joe got a bright idea.

"Guys! Yo! Can I borrow a guitar?"

"Why? Writing a new song?" Nick laughed, knowing exactly what his brother had in mind before grabbing Kevin's light brown acoustic guitar and tossed it to him. Joe caught it swiftly, but that did not stop a [very manly] shriek from Kevin.

"Be careful with Hannah! Geez!" The eldest ran in frantically.

"Hannah? Really?" Miley stifled a giggled, but ended up laughing out loud at the irony.

"If you would stop kissing females without a pulse, I'd like to begin my songwriting, Kevin." Joe teased, only to receive a glare from his brother. He then took a secret glance at Miley, hoping to catch her eye long enough to tell her this was for her. What he saw wasn't what he had expected. Miley had a glossy look fixated upon the guitar—she was…in deep thought?

Seeing the one-sided exchange between the two, Demi piped up.

"What's up, Miles?" She asked, startling Miley out of her trance. Suddenly, Miley lifted her head with a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"Thank you Kevin! Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" the brunette cried as she pounced onto the oldest bro, smothering him with little kisses all over his face.

"GAAAAHH! Miley have you completely lost it?" Kevin struggled from under her, leaving the others to watch with total bewilderment, especially Joe. Before anyone can pose a question however, Miley's phone rang loudly as she rushed to get it. That was the ringtone she reserved for only Daddy.

"Daddy where are you? I want to come home now!" Miley nearly screeched as her eyes shone brightly. Joe's face faltered, and his heart fell. She was leaving him? As he opened his mouth to protest, Nic slapped a hand on his mouth, eyeing his mother.

"**Miles, is everything alright? More importantly, are you okay?" Robbie asked, concerned to hear the sudden change of plans.**

"Not exactly, but everything is about to get wonderful! I'm not quitting the tour, I just want to go home for a few days for…ya know, that girl that you're always writing songs for." Miley explained quickly and discreetly. If you want to fool your enemy, you have to fool your friends first right? Although, she did try to subtly reassure them that she'd be right back.

"**Alright baby doll, I'm confused, but I'm sure you know what you're doing, so…anything for you." Robbie grinned when he heard his daughter cheer from the other end of the line. "And also, I called to ask you to come home too, just for a week or so."**

"Oh, why?" Miley calmed, and was now confused.

"**You know how you've been nagging and nagging for me to get a girlfriend already?"**

"Yeahhh…" Miley dragged out, excitement slowly filled up her tone.

"**Well! I think I found the one! I really want you to meet her! I'll be home all week, so come back anytime!"**

Miley couldn't help but giggle at her father's excitement. "What's her name?"

"**Belinda Miller." Robbie laughed again, and this time, Miley could hear a woman's voice joining in.**

"Ah, the beautiful snake."

**"Miley!"**

"What? That's what it means!" Miley grinned innocently before bidding her father farewell. And that was that.

"You're leaving?" Nick spoke up first. Joe was already getting up to leave. He didn't want to hear her answer—her rejection. "Leaving Joe? Just like that?"

"No you idiots!" Miley defended quickly before she felt a glance from Denise and shivered. "W-Well, yes, but just for a few days. I need to go home to grab something, and my dad also wants me to meet his new girlfriend." She smiled when she felt Joe's footstep stop.

"New girlfriend? Ah! Who is she?" Demi cut it, excited for Miley. "You might have a new mom!"

Miley's grin weakened at the thought, but quickly shook it away. "Well, I've never met this woman…"

"Just a few days right?" Kevin suddenly cut in, asking the question that Joe had been holding in.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." Miley smiled, then murmured the next part. "We'll be together then. I promise."

Turning around, she was relieved to see everyone's smiling faces, and even more so when Joe gave her an approving nod.

'_It's gonna be just fine.' _Miley grinned to herself.

-**I can make the rain stop, if I wanna, just by my attitude**-

"I can't believe you, mom." Joe groaned, flopping himself onto the couch, finally speaking his mind now that Miley's not there to see the ugly conversation. "I just don't get why you hate her so much, she's been nothing but respectful to you. And me."

"…" Denise glared silently.

"Mom…what's going on?" Nick the sensitive one whispered. "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

She sent Nick a glare, clenching her phone even tighter until her eldest son gently removed it from her grasp. Kevin quickly scanned through the history of that phone until he came across a text from his uncle, Denise's sister's husband.

"Aunt Linda is cheating on Uncle Jayden?" Kevin whispered as Denise nodded.

"To think my own sister would do that, it's disgusting!" She spilled as she rubbed her temples in distress. "Not to mention that Jayden Stewart is your father's best friend since middle school. Now there's this huge tension between your dad, his best friend, and my entire family."

"So?" Joe cut in curtly. "Don't tell me you think Miley's like Aunt Linda because she cheated on Uncle Jay!"

"Joseph! Your dad says that Belinda is cheating on your uncle with his brother!" Denise shot back.

"Wait, what?" Nick cried out. "What is Uncle Jay's brother thinking?

"Wait!" Joe stood up abruptly, deep in thought. "Wasn't there one guy who didn't come to Uncle Jay's wedding 6 months ago because it was set the same date as his wife's anniversary?"

"That's him." Denise sighed gravely.

"So what?" Demi asked, finally starting to catch on to this whole affair. Joe turned to her, a stern look in his eyes.

"Uncle Jayden's brother…he has never met Aunt Linda."

Everyone gasped at this newfound realization before Demi cut in.

"What about pictures? People take pictures at weddings, there's no way your uncle's brother didn't see them!" She reasoned.

"No, I heard Uncle Jay was furious at his brother, and didn't even send out pictures, saying that just because his brother lost his wife doesn't mean he has to ruin Jay's wedding." Kevin remembered.

Everyone was silent for a long moment, letting the new information sink in. And then…

"You hate Miley because Nick and I, two brothers, fought over her! You think she'd be like Linda?"

Denise hesitated.

"MOM!"

The dark-haired woman finally sighed.

"You're right Joseph…" She groaned again, unwilling and hesitant.

"SO…?"

"I'll explain everything to Miley."

"AND?"

"I'll…apologize?" Denise offered.

"AND?"

"You two can be together…"

"AND?"

"I'll…buy you some chicken cutlet sandwich to mayonnaise?"

"AND?"

"And what Joseph?" Denise snapped, wondering what else she'd have to do.

"Oh nothing, I was just seeing what else you'd offer." Joe grinned sheepishly before going to embrace his mother. "Thanks mom."

Denise sighed yet again before smiling softly. "Miley is a good girl, take care of her."

"Like I need you to tell me that." Joe smiled, before whispering. "Everything will be okay mum, I promise. I learned from the best." With a wink, the boy disappeared into his room.

**-Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception-**

"DADDY!" Miley squealed as she leaped into her father's arms.

"Hey Miles!" Robbie laughed. "You're finally here!"

"Where is she, where is she?" The energetic brunette hopped.

"Right in the kitchen. Say hi to Belinda!" Before Miley can say anything, Belinda turned and flashed her a big smile, sending shivers down her spine. That smile…was not natural, Miley noted. "Linda, this is my little girl, Miley."

"Oh. I thought you said you only had a son, Robbie." Belinda inquired.

"No, I said I _have_ a son. I never said I didn't have a daughter." Robbie laughed as Miley smiled weakly, backing upstairs.

"W-Well dad, I'll just head up to get the…thing…for that girl." She laughed weakly before retreating to her room. A few minutes late, she heard her father call.

"Miley? You in here?" Robbie yelled, coming into her room.

"In here!" came a muffled voice. Robbie instantly looked to the closet and entered the Hannah room, surprised to find Miley in a pile of clothes, if not in there at all.

"Miles, what's going on? Did something happen? I thought you quit Hannah already." He asked, worried. Miley popped her head out of the spinning clothes rack, a wig in hand. "What's going on?"

"Daddy…" Miley sighed, taking a seat next to her father on the steps. "I'm in love with Joe."

"Are you?" Robbie asked, surprised. Miley nodded and hugged her father's arm.

"Yes. I know he's made his share of mistakes, but daddy, nobody's perfect, remember?" The brunette nudged, earning a nostalgic smile from her father. "Come on, sing with me! Nobody's perfect, you live and you learn it-"

"-and if I mess up this time," Robbie grinned.

"Nobody's perfect." They finished together in harmony before Miley twirled around in her wig, bowing to the invisible audience as she giggled to no end.

"Daddy, I need to talk to you about Belinda too. But first, Joe's mom doesn't seem to like me very much and..." Miley started.

**-Whatever it takes to be, what I was meant to be, I'm gonna try-**

"Hey Joe, good show, good show." Regis came up to pat the younger man in the back, glad that the talk show ended without another chick fight like last week when Bieber was here.

"Thank you." Joe smiled tightly before turning back to Demi, who was gulping down a good liter of Smart water in the hallways. "Hey Demz."

"What's up?" Demi sighed contently, having finally eased her dried throat as she wiped away the excess liquid with the back of her arm.

"Wow, so ladylike." The brunet laughed at his friend's messy overall look, earning a jab in the ribs in return. "Ow! Geez, violent much?"

"Shut up." Demi glared and proceeded to brush her hair.

"So um…what do you think Miley's doing? It's been a week, and she hasn't called either." Joe muttered nervously, causing Demi to give him a look.

"Joe, Miley might have a new mother. A week is barely enough time to know a person, let alone her dad's girlfriend, mind you. Quit being so antsy!" Joe breathed at Demi's command, and sighed.

Suddenly, clicks of heels against the hollow and empty hallway caught the duo's attention. A blonde woman was walking towards him. Her eyes met Joe's, and they shared a look—hers mischievous, his confused.

"Why is she looking at you?" Demi whispered.

"How the hell would I know?" Joe shot back. "She _is_ kinda pretty though."

"Weren't you just anxious about Miley? What, sudden change of interest?" Demi chuckled as Joe gave her a threat-less glare.

"Miley's beautiful. Don't even compare." Just as he looked away from Demi, the woman was right in front of him.

"Hi." She breathed, also seeming nervous and slightly uncomfortable.

"Why does she look familiar?" Demi whispered harshly to her friend. Joe brushed her off.

"Um…hey." Joe began awkwardly.

"Joe of JONAS, right?" said the blonde, a shy smile grazing her features as she held out a hand. Joe hesitantly took it with a nod.

"H-H-Hannah Montana!" Demi cried out loud, pointing an accusing finger as she finally remembered where she saw the girl.

"T-That's me!" Hannah laughed nervously, still holding hands with Joe. Seeing that, Demi quickly broke them up by squeezing between them.

"So you're not married to some French guy or kidnapped by an Italian artist for sculpture modeling?" Joe blurt out, earning weird looks from both girls.

"Honey, David is dead." Hannah laughed, already feeling more at ease before she looked at Joe again. "Um…could I talk to you for a moment without Demi?"

Demi stopped. "You know my name?"

'_Crap!'_ Miley winced, then smiled tightly. "O-Of course, I've been keeping up with new artists too, ya know?"

Joe hesitated, but what's the harm? It's not like she's going to kidnap him or anything.

"So um, Joe?" Hannah asked again. "It's just a quick collaboration of music talk."

"Oh! Yeah, no problem, this way." With a hand lightly around her back, Joe led her to his changing room.

Once the door closed, Miley pounced. With her arms around Joe's neck and her legs around his waist, she claimed his lips harshly, pushing forcefully against his closed mouth. Once Joe's brain registered the situation, he shoved the girl back as harshly as he could and slapped her right across the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU SLUT!" He roared without a second thought as he wiped his lips furiously as if they were poisoned.

"Ow…" Miley clutched her cheeks in pain as tears streamed down her face. "Wh-What's that for?" She stuttered.

"FOR KISSING SOMEONE WHO HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Joe seethed, his lips pulled back into a growl, not regretting anything. "Forget about your music! Get the hell out of here! I'm calling security!"

"Joe, it's me!" Hannah sobbed, pulling the wig from her head as she curled up against the couch with a tear stained, bruised face.

Joe whirled around, ready to yell at her before he saw her. Everything came crashing down. He regretted everything now.

"Miley?" He murmured. "Mi, is that you?"

Miley looked up.

Joe gasped.

-**Whatever's broke, I can make it unbroken. Turn the lead in my hand into something golden**-

Hello boys and girls! Yeah yeah, I haven't updated since forever ago, but fellow high schoolers, try to understand. -_- damn stupid hw. Anyways, here it is!


	26. With or Without You

***just to clear things up, when Miley said "David is dead" in the last chapter, what I really meant was, "****Michelangelo**** is dead." I hate moments of confusion. :) ***

"O-Oh my god…" Joe stuttered, taking two steps back as he stared at the all-too-familiar girl on the ground. "Miley…I'm SO sorry…"

"N-No…it's alright. I'm actually happy that that is what you would do if I were another girl." Miley sighed softly, holding in a wince as she knelt before her to cup her face in his hands.

Joe opened his mouth, but no words came out. Then, in an instant, Miley was melted into his arms as they held each other tightly to make up for the moment of wordlessness. To be honest, no words were needed anyway.

The room was silent.

**-see the stone set in your eyes, see the thorn twist in your side-**

"Hannah Montana?" Nick raised an eyebrow in interest. "Why would she want to write songs with…us? Anyway, I thought she fell off the face of the earth a few years back right?"

Kevin gave him a look before shaking his head, turning to Demi. "Why Joe though? Of all people, shouldn't she be talking to Dad or our Uncle (manager)?"

"I don't know. When I talked to her, she looked really nervous earlier." Demi continued with a shrug, soothing her throat with a can of Lipton Ice Tea. "And she, for some reason, really wanted to talk to Joe alone."

"And? Where are they now?" Nick piped up.

"Joe's dressing room."

Nick and Kevin shared a worried look.

**-and I wait for you, with or without you-**

"Joe…" Miley murmured, playing with his fingers as she cuddled against him, her hand on his arm. Surprisingly enough, the "YOU'RE HANNAH MONTANA!" talk lasted shorter than she had ever imagined possible. And without any fainting this time…Oliver.

"Hmm?" He whispered back just as softly, relaxed and relieved with his girlfriend's return.

"Come meet my dad." Miley blurted out, a smile gracing her face as she pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"What? I already did!" Joe laughed nervously. "Come on Mi, don't you remember?"

"You come on Joe, you know that's way before there was anything between us." Miley smiled, knowing how nervous anyone would be, meeting her pretty tall and buff looking father. Jake nearly crapped his pants the first time too.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Miles." Joe chuckled weakly again.

"Joe."

"Miley, you honestly think your dad even wants to be in the same house with me after "everything that happened between us"? "

"Joe, I already explained everything to him. Now grow a pair and meet him, please?" Miley pleaded, eyes-wide and lips-pouty.

Joe gave her a heavy, heavy sigh. "Don't talk to me with that face."

"What face?" Miley smiled inwardly, exaggerating "the face" even more. Joe groaned and turned around, back facing her. "Joseph, you're not sulking are you? You big baby."

"I'm not sulking!" He sulked. "Leave me alone."

"Why is it so hard for you to meet my father? He's human, not…Zeus or whatever you think he is. He's not going to shoot thunderbolts at you, you know?" Miley pushed, hugging him from behind, softly rubbing her bruised cheek against his back.

"Miley!" Joe whined softly, knowing that he was on the verge of giving in.

"Please please please please please?" Miley begged more adamantly, pulling away from Joe to kneel down in a pathetic stance with her hands tightly clasped together.

"Oh my god Miles what are you doing? Stop that!" Quickly yanking her up from the ground, Joe sighed yet again. "Why do you want me to meet your dad so much all of a sudden?"

"Um…" It was Miley's turn to laugh nervously as she scratched the back of her head. "Well, you see…um…when I was home, I might have told him a thing or two…"

"About?"

"Us."

**-My hands are tied, and my body bruised/ she's got me with nothing to win and nothing to lose-**

"_Let me get this straight. You're using Hannah because you're in love with him?" Robbie asked._

_Miley gave a small nod, fiddling with a guitar string that used to belong to a guitar that Hannah used at every show without exception._

"_Miles…" Robbie Rays sighed as he brushed a hand worriedly through his hair. "You're walking into dangerous territories here. This is the exact same situation that you told me you never want to walk into again when your mother died…are you sure about this?"_

"_Dad, if you're ready to get a girlfriend, I'm ready to take back what I said." Miley reminded._

"_It won't be easily to get Hannah back in the game, you understand that right?"_

_Miley looked up, confidence shined in her eyes. "I know. But I want to try it anyways. Just like how your girlfriend may not work out, but you want to try it anyways right?"_

_Robbie flinched back in surprise. "What do you mean my girlfriend may not work out? Belinda is a very nice woman, and I think you two will get along!"_

"_Dad, if I'm going to be honest, that woman gives me the creeps." Miley said sympathetically. "You've always trusted my first instinct haven't you?"_

"_Miley, you really don't like her?" Robbie asked, worried._

"_It's not that I don't like her, I just…don't feel good about her. She gave me a really fake look when I walked in," explained Miley._

"_She doesn't really know how to deal with children, is all. But I'm sure she'll warm up to you, after all, you're my baby doll." Robbie assured with a grin and wrapped an arm around the younger brunette. "But we're getting off topic, are you sure you want to give up this identity to Joe? I mean, only your family knows about this. And by giving it up to Joe, you're inevitably sharing your double life with his family."_

"_I'm sure. I love him, daddy." Miley smiled, then grinned cheekily. "Besides, if something went wrong, I'll just leave it to you to fix it."_

"_You better hope Joseph doesn't mess up." Robbie warned jokingly. "His thought processes are sometimes a little questionable after all."_

"_I know right?" Miley giggled, "Men. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em."_

"_That's right."_

**- through the storm we reach the shore, you give it all but I want more-**

"You told him about us?" Joe grimaced, pinching the top of his nose in distress. "Great, now he's out to get me. You're the end of me, woman. I'll never live to see my next birthday, or my children grow up, or my future, or-"

"Joe, relax, you know it's gonna be fine, you melodramatic fool." Grinning, Miley linked arms with him, dragging him to sit out before giving him a sweet kiss. "You know, now that your mom is okay with us kissing, all I want to do is cuddle."

"You're cute." Joe laughed, pressing a light kiss upon her head before smoothing out her hair. His fingers softly descended to her forehead and traced her eyebrows before finally falling to her cheek where a light purple mark is starting to appear. He winced.

Noticing his discomfort, Miley reached for his hand and finally figured out what Joe was looking at. Quickly, she squirmed out of his grasp, waving her arms frantically in front of her. "No, no, I'm fine, really!"

"Yeah Miley, you always are." The brunet smiled apologetically, reaching out his arms.

"Nuh-uh Joseph. I've seen how long you can sulk. So until you're done sending out the depressing waves, I'm not going anywhere near you." Miley nodded firmly, turning her back on his dramatically before cracking an eye to look behind her. She is going to set down the rules in this relationship since she did come back a new person after all.

"Miles~" Joe whined behind her, trying to turn her around by grabbing her shoulder.

"Joe, I'm not going to date a two and a half year old, if you're gonna throw a tantrum, I'm going to send you to the corner." She chided purposely. If anything…

"Okay okay I'm done sulking, stop it!" Joe laughed, and Miley willingly turned away and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly. Just then-

"Hey J-oh my lord, Miley! You're back!" Kevin grinned, running over to yank Miley away from her boyfriend and into his arms.

"Oh great Kevin, finally you're here! T-This man! He wouldn't leave me alone!" Miley cried with dramatic relief as she leaped on Kevin, pretending to hide in his arms.

"Wow. I sure feel loved." Joe said dryly, glaring at the interrupting party.

"Aw Joey, we're here for you." Demi cooed, patting his head like he was so much younger than she.

"Where's Hannah?" Nick finally asked as he scanned the room in question. Both Joe and Miley perked up.

"Oh her, yeah, she left. I told her we'd talk later-" Joe said quickly.

"-a-and then I came in, so Joe said to call your manager uncle." Miley added with a tight smile.

"Huh. So, what did she say about collaborating?" Nick pressed, making himself comfortable on the couch. "Why did she suddenly want to work with us, of all people?"

"H-How should I know?" Joe spat, trying to put that conversation to bed.

"Hey, what's this?" Kevin asked grabbing a mop of gold from behind the sofa. Both Miley and Joe quickly looked away as Kevin fondled with it.

"That's a wig Kevin. Duh." Nick said with a bored tone. Kevin gave him a look, as if asking 'why in the world would Joe have a wig?'

"No, that's…that's Hannah Montana's hair!" Demi cried, grabbing the soft material from Kevin as she examined the shape and the color more closely. "Hannah wears a wig?"

"Was she bald?" Kevin mumbled to himself.

"No, you airhead, she wasn't bald." Nick snatched the plastic and looked through it when he found a strand of brown mixed in a sea of gold. For a second, he just stared. Miley slowly backed away and into Joe. "Holy shit." Nick then looked up at the brunette with wide eyes.

Demi followed his gaze.

"Oh my god, you're Hannah Montana!" Kevin exclaimed, stealing back the wig to throw it messily on Miley's head.

Miley shut her eyes. _'No! I didn't plan on it happening this early…!'_

**-With or without you/ with or without you, I can't live with or without you-**

"Oh Miley, you're back!" Denise exclaimed as she pulled the girl into her arms. "I just want to apologize for everything an-"

"Don't worry about it Denise, I understand, Joe explained everything." Miley smiled softly as she got on the bus, her friends trotting silently behind.

"What's with the long faces, all of you?" The older woman questioned, a hint of worry in her tone.

"Nothing." The gang mumbled as Joe sighed deeply, guiding Miley to her room. Once the door closes, a stray tear oozed out of Miley's blue eyes.

"Mi, don't cry…those idiots will get over it…" Joe murmured, pulling her onto his lap as he stroke her hair. "Besides, since we're ending the tour in California in next week, we can visit your dad. Cheer up!" Joe tried in vain.

"Does it really make that much of a difference to anyone? I'm still me, Joe, Hannah is a part of me, why don't they understand that?" Miley cried, hurling herself onto the bed.

"Alright, that's it." Joe stood up abruptly, causing Miley to look up at him with worried eyes, thinking he too, was mad at her.

"W-What are you doing?" She hiccupped.

"Hey! All of you idiots!" Joe yelled, stomping out to the living room where everyone was sitting. "If you're all stupid enough to let this…this wonderful and beautiful girl slip out of your lives, all because of some secret that was never your business, then fine. I'll take her. You're all just assholes. She lost her inspiration in a tragedy, and all you care about is _you_. Why haven't she told _you. You_ deserve to know that truth. _You, you, you._ Why can't you for once just-"

"Joe, we got your point alright?" Kevin interrupted. "We were just shocked, that's all. Don't tell me you weren't. How long have you known?"

"Just a few minutes before you did okay? And I didn't treat her like crap and-"

"Joe…stop it." Miley, who had followed him out, murmured, as she snaked her arms around his torso. Joe took a deep breath to calm himself, and finally wrapped his arms around her. With grateful eyes, Miley cracked a small smile for him, whispering a "thank you" for what he did.

"Miles, we're sorry. This whole thing just made us wonder whether you're the same person, is all." Kevin explained apologetically as Nick nodded beside him.

"Yeah, well, seeing as you haven't been pretending around any of us…we don't mind your secret. And of course, we'll keep it between us." Nick assured.

"Miley, we're sorry." Demi finished at last, pulling the girl into her arms in a warm embrace. "We love you."

With a big smile, Miley turned to Joe, who made her giggle with a soft whisper of,

"I love you too."

-**and you give yourself away, and you give, and you give yourself away-**

-a week later-

"Daddy! We're home!" Miley smiled brightly as she let herself and everyone into the house.

"Hey darling! Just in time! Dinner is ready!" Robbie Ray grinned at his daughter and engulfed her in a bear hug that she all-too-happily returned. Then, he looked up.

"Um…hello sir." Joe gulped, waving weakly.

"Joseph! My boy! How have you been? It's been nearly half a year since we last saw each other!" Robbie smiled even wider as he too, engulfed the boy in, this time, a man-hug.

"Y-Yeah…heh heh…" Joe chuckled nervously, letting out a soft 'ow~' when Miley elbowed him in the ribs for him to regain his composure. "Ahem. Allow me to introduce my mom, Denise, my brothers, Nick and Kevin, and my best friend, Demi." Joe pointed to the guests respectively as he said their names.

"Welcome everyone, I'm Robbie Ray, Miley's father, but you already knew that. Come, I hope everyone likes spaghetti!"

"Ohh~ Italian food." Joe cheered.

With a big smile, Robbie happily led everyone into the dining area and sighed softly. "It's been such as long time where so many people gather to eat. This is so nice, isn't it Mile?"

"Yeah." Miley smiled softly at her dad, then gravely at her broken family.

"Jackson doesn't come back anymore. Or should I say, rarely. It's been just me and my Miley for so long now, it gets lonely." Robbie Ray explained.

"Aw, Robbie Ray, we don't live far, and we have so many people in the house all the time." Denise began. "In fact, whenever you feel lonely, just drop by, even more so when Miley's at work. No one can have too much company after all."

"That's very kind of you, Denise." Miley laughed at the parents who were getting along so well, before she remembered something.

"Hey Daddy, where's uh…Belinda?"

"Oh, she said she was a bit tired so she wanted to take a nap. Don't mind her." Robbie Ray smiled. "I'll go get her later if you want to introduce her to Joe. I'm sure she'd want to meet her future son-in-law…right?"

"Pfff-whaa-what?" Joe choked, noodle dangling on his lips as Miley blushed furiously at her father's comment. Everyone laughed at his dazed look as he wiped his mouth hastily.

"I'm kidding, Joe…maybe." With a wink, Robbie made Joe blush again.

Once dinner was finished and the dishes done, Robbie Ray offered everyone some ice cream bars as he went upstairs to wake his girlfriend to introduce to everyone. Little did he know…

Bits of arguments could be heard upstairs, and Miley quickly turned up the volume of the TV to divert her friends' attention. After a good 10 minutes, footsteps could finally be heard echoing down the wooden stairs.

Denise looked up and met her eyes.

And all hell broke lose.


End file.
